


Duvarların Ne Söylediğini Anlayacaksın

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Film Noir, Gizem, M/M, suç
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Geniş bir ormanlık arazi üzerine inşa edilen Rosebud Malikanesi, dışarıdan bütün ihtişamıyla gösterişli bir hayat vaadetse de, bu ihtişamı nesillerdir içinde kapalı kalan Song ailesinin sonunu getirmek üzeredir. Artık geriye sadece 40larındaki yorgun adam Kang Ho, 38 yaşındaki alkolik karısı Haewon ve 18 yaşındaki oğulları Xiumin kalmıştır. Yakın zamanda yaşadıkları bir trajedi ile aileye Kang Ho'nun küçük kardeşi Luhan'da dahil olur. Xiumin, en son 10 yıl önce gördüğü iyi görünümlü amcasının, bu devasa malikanedeki her şeyi baştan sona değiştireceğini hisseder fakat sonuçların hayal ettiğinden daha büyük olacağından henüz haberi yoktur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uyarı! Hikaye ikinci derece (amca\yeğen) ensest ilişki içeriyor, tecavüz değil.
> 
> Hikayedeki Luhan karakterini, Alfred Hitchcock'un Shadow of a Doubt filmindeki Uncle Charlie'den esinlendim fakat genel itibariyle filmle ve Charlie Dayı ile pek bir alakası olduğunu söyleyemeyiz.
> 
> Rosebud, Citizen Kane filminden önemli bir ayrıntı. Kişi mi yoksa şey mi olduğunu söylemiyorum çünkü filmi izlemediyseniz sürprizinizi kaçırabilir. Filmi pek sevdiğimden bu ruh emici malikane için uygun bir isim olacağını düşündüm. 
> 
> Rosebud Malikanesi, Rebecca'daki Manderley'in daha küçük bir versiyonu sayılabilir. Manderley'de, Jane Eyre'daki Thornfield Hall'dan esinlenilmiş. Benim Rosebud'ımın atmosfer olarak Thornfield Hall'a daha çok benzeyeceğini sanırsam söyleyebilirim.
> 
> Hikaye, amca karakteri yüzünden Stoker filmini anımsatabilir ama Stoker'ın senaristi Wentworth Miller da, o karakteri Shadow of a Doubt'tan esinlenerek yaratmış zaten. Onun da adı Uncle Charlie. O yüzden illa bir şeye benzetecekseniz ikincisini tercih ederim :3

Yaklaşık yarım saattir buruşuk, üzgün yüzüne yakın tuttuğu kırmızı karanfili, sırası gelince tabutun üstüne attıktan sonra, arkasında dikilen yüzü beyaza çalmış adama dönüp “Böyle şeylerin yaşlı insanların başına gelmesi çok üzücü” dedi kısa boylu kadın. Üzerinde, siyah tüvitten bir ceket ve mavi damarlı beyaz bacaklarını gösteren uzunca bir etek vardı. “Ama özellikle sizin başınıza geldiği için iki kat fazla üzgünüm. Karınız ve oğlunuz için güçlü olmaya çalışın. Başınız sağolsun.”

Adam, sadece yorgun bir gülümseme ile kadının elini sıkıp başından savmaya çalıştı. Sırada, aynı konuşmayı yapmayı bekleyen onlarcası vardı daha. ‘Bütün bu drama ne zaman bitecek?’ diye geçirdi içinden.

Aile kabrinden ayrılan son kişinin de elini sıktıktan sonra bütün vücudu uyuşmuş gibi hissediyordu. Şimdi artık özenle kazılmış dikdörtgen çukurun önünde yalnız o, karısı ve tek oğlu dikilmiş duruyordu öylece. Hepsi sırayla ellerindeki karanfilleri çukura attıktan sonra “Gittiğiniz için üzgün bile olsam uzun ve rahat bir hayat yaşadığınız için huzursuz hissetmiyorum anne, baba... Umarım gökyüzünde sizin için daha fazlası vardır.” dedi Kang Ho.

Haewon çiçekli şapkasının tülünü kaldırıp “Bereket versin annen ve baban ikisi birden öldü. Biri ölüp öteki hayatta kalsaydı daha dramatik olurdu. Önünde sonunda beraberce mutlu bir hayat geçirdiler.” dedi. “Artık eve gidelim. Ruhumun içimden çekildiğini hissediyorum.”

Köşeli yüzü yaşlılıktan kata kat olmuş beyaz saçlı, uzun boylu, ince yapılı uşak, meşeden yapılmış ağır kapıyı açıp içeri girmelerini bekledi bir süre. Hae Won kapıdan girer girmez saten şalını antreye atıp şöminenin yanına kurulmuş olan içki sehpasına yöneldi ve el çabukluğuyla kendine bir bardak brendi doldurdu. Bir yudum aldıktan sonra bardağı çalkaladı ve “Rosebud’da kimse eceliyle ölmeyecek galiba. Tam da beklenildiği gibi.” dedi alaycı bir gülümsemeyle.

“Kaza bile olsa, hayatlarının bu şekilde sonlanmasının kaderlerinde olmadığını söyleyemezsin Hae Won. Seninki gereksiz bir kuruntu.” diye karşılık verdi Kang Ho kravatını gevşetirken. Karısının, cenazesini henüz kaldırdıkları anne babasının ardından bu şekilde konuşması bir parça rahatsız etmişti adamı.

Kadın, holdeki bej mermerli geniş merdivenleri tırmanırken kaşlarını kaldırıp “Öyle söylüyorsan…” dedi gülümseyerek. “Ben odama çekiliyorum. Hizmetçilerden birine bana ağrı kesici ve papatya çayı getirmesini söyleyiverin. Bütün bu şamata beni çılgına çeviriyor.”

Babası da söylene söylene çalışma odasına geçince Minseok, koca holde tek başına kalmıştı. Birkaç kez etrafına bakındıktan sonra anne-babasının sık sık talan ettiği içki dolabını açıp, en arka köşesinden kimsenin fark etmeyeceğini farz ederek tozlu bir şişe şarap çıkarttı ve saklama gereği duymadan elinde şişeyle çıktı evden. Hemen çıkıştaki merdivenleri de birkaç adımda arşınlayıp, malikânenin yüz metre ötesine inşa edilmiş taştan bir küçük bina olan müştemilata girdi. Uzun zamandır eşya değiştirmiyorlardı ama büyükannesi ve büyükbabası ölür ölmez, yas tutan annesi yaşlı karı kocanın bütün eşyalarını buraya taşıtmış, bazılarını da oraya buraya bağışlamıştı. En son, on yıl evvel düzeni değişmişti içerisinin ve şimdi Minseok, bu yeni eşyaları ne yapacağını düşünerek ikinci evi sayılacak bu yerin ağzında dikiliyordu. Uzun boynundan tuttuğu şişeyi bir kenara bırakarak sehpanın üzerindeki hoş görünümlü renk renk birkaç kutuyu odanın arkasına taşıdıktan sonra kendini geniş ve yumuşak koltuğun üzerine bıraktı. Koltukla birlikte sarsılması durunca minderin altından, önceki gün oraya sokuşturduğu bir kitabı çıkarıp okumaya koyuldu. İyice anladığına emin olmak için her cümleyi birkaç kez okuyordu; buna rağmen bir kez de durup ne okuduğu hakkında uzunca düşünmeye gereksinim duyuyordu. O yüzden kitap bir türlü ilerlemiyordu ve şimdiden şarabının yarısını mideye indirmişti bile.

En sonunda bu şairin sözlerini anlayacak olgunluğa erişmediğine, bunun için yaşının fazla küçük olduğuna kanaat getirip kitabı, kaldığı yer açık duracak şekilde yüz üstü sehpanın üzerine bıraktı. Şarabının son yudumlarını da tükettikten sonra tek bir kelime daha okuyacak gücü kalmamıştı. Bütün vücudu alkolün etkisiyle ısınmış, yüzü kızarmıştı. Batmak üzere olan güneşin son ışıkları pencereden süzülüp saçlarına düşünce diğer her yer gibi Minseok’un saçları da kızıla boyandı. Gözlerini daha fazla açık tutamayarak, yüzünde dans eden gölgeler ve ışıklarla olduğu yerde uyuya kaldı genç adam. Rüya uykusuna geçince vücudu sanki yüksek bir yerden düşüyormuş gibi son kez sarsıldı ve ardından büsbütün hareketsiz kaldı. Rüyasında yine Song ailesinin geniş arazisinin içinde bulunan, Rosebud’a yirmi dakika uzaklıktaki, nispeten daha küçük bir başka konak olan Whitefield’ın önündeki merdivenlerde oturuyordu. Burada, bir zamanlar büyükbabasının diğer erkek kardeşi ve ailesi yaşıyordu; fakat bu aile, büyükbabasının aksine çalışmaktan çok sosyete içinde gösteriş yapmaktan ve bütün şehri Song arazisine topladıkları büyük balolardan hoşlanıyordu; büyük dedeleri öldükten sonra da çok geçmeden servetlerini tüketip başka yerlere dağılmış ve bu güzel binayı da çürümeye terk etmişlerdi. Adının Whitefield olmasının sebebi ise evin hanımının, geniş kış bahçesinde yetiştirdiği bembeyaz zambaklardı.

Minseok, büyük amcasının ailesinden kimseyle tanışmamıştı daha evvel; uzun zamandır onları gören de yoktu zaten. Yüzlerini sadece Rosebud malikânesinin duvarlarına asılmış yağlı boya tablolarından biliyordu. Rüyasında, anne-babası, büyük amcası, onun karısı ve iki oğlu Whitefield’in bahçesindeki beyaz tahtadan yapılmış pergolada piknik yapıp, sohbet ediyordu. Minseok, onların ne yaptığını göremeyecek kadar uzakta otursa da yine de güldüklerini biliyordu bir şekilde. Az sonra, babası kalabalıktan ayrılıp oğlunun yanına yürüdü. Yüzünde hala az önceki gülümsemenin izleri vardı. Onu görünce birden kederle doldu yüreği Minseok’un; gözünde yaşlarla babasına bakıp “Beni hatırlamıyor musun Song Kang Ho?” dedi. Yaşlar daha da şiddetle akmaya başladı gözlerinden. Oğlunun bu sözleriyle yüzü ciddi bir ifadeye bürünen Kang Ho, ne demek istediğini anlamaya çalışarak gözlerini araştırdı merakla ve az sonra hem üzüntü hem de sevinçle aydınlandı çehresi. Bir şey söylemeden, hala merdivende oturan oğluna sarıldı sıkıca; şimdi o da ağlıyordu. Minseok, omuzlarının ıslandığını duyabiliyordu. Gözlerini yavaşça gerçekliğe açtığında ise babasının hıçkırıkları hala kulaklarındaydı. Ama uyandığında aklına gelen ilk şey “neden babama ismiyle seslendim ki?” oldu.

“Sonsuzluğu gördüm önceki gece,

Saf ve tükenmeyen ışıktan büyük bir çember gibiydi,

Parlak olduğu kadar dingin…”

Yanından yükselen yumuşak ses ile gözlerini tavandan çevirip sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi. Loş odada, tam karşısındaki sandalyede, elinde uyumadan önce okuduğu kitabı tutan tanıdık bir sima oturuyordu. Alacakaranlıkta yüzünü açıkça seçemiyordu. Adam, üzerinde koyu gri pantolonu olduğu halde bacak bacak üstüne atmış, arkasına yaslanarak oturuyordu. Çizgili ceketinin altındaki beyaz gömleğinin üst birkaç düğmesi açıktı. Minseok, beyaz boynuna düşen muntazam çenesinin gölgesine, yanları ziyadesiyle kısaltılmış, üstleri uzun bırakılıp özenle yana taranmış kumral saçlarına baktı. Daha fazlasını görebilmek için az önce gördüğü tuhaf rüyası yüzünden buğulanmış uykulu gözlerini ovuşturdu soğuk elleriyle.

“Rosebud’ın görünmez parmaklıklarından kurtulmaya uğraşan her Song erkeği, hala ancak buraya kadar kaçabiliyor demek.”

Minseok, biraz aksanı olduğunu fark etti. Doğrulup kalçalarının üzerine oturdu ve yavaş hareketlerle saçlarını düzeltmeye koyuldu.

“Fakat eğer bu firarların daha keyifli hale gelmesini arzularsan, artık annemin demir pençelerinden kurtulmuş bulunan şu hoppa hizmetçilerden birkaçını buraya gelmeye ikna etmelisin. Bu, benim sıkıntımı pekâlâ gidermişti zamanında.”

O ana kadar tek kelime etmemiş olan Minseok, kurumuş dudaklarını açıp “Eminim öyledir. Peki ama siz kimsiniz bayım?” diye sordu.

Kumral adam cevap vermedi. Dudağında silik ama manalı bir gülümsemeyle iç cebinden parlak, gümüş bir kutu çıkarıp içinden bir sigara aldı ve yaktı. Derin bir nefes çekip dumanına hürriyetini çabucak verdikten sonra bacaklarını indirip öne eğildi.

“Beni hatırlamıyor musun Song Min Seok?”

Minseok, bu anın rüyasıyla olan ürkütücü benzerliğini anımsayıp irkildi. Adam tekrar arkasına yaslanıp “Hakkın var. Beni en son gördüğünde henüz yedi yaşında bir çocuktun. Anıların örümcek bağlamış olmalı Soo Min.” dedi.

Minseok, bu tanıdık adı duyunca ne döndüğünü anladı nihayet. Yalnızca bir kişi onunla alay etmek için bu ismi kullanırdı.

“Luhan amca, sizsiniz…” dedi. Bunu söylerken gülümsemiyordu.

“Sonunda. Beni gördüğüne sevindiğini görebiliyorum.” dedi alay ederek.

“On bir yıl sonra bile biraz olsun değişmemişsiniz.”

Luhan sessizce gülerek “Bunu, görünüşüme yaptığın bir iltifat farz edeceğim.” dedi.

“Nasıl istiyorsanız…”

“Fakat sen değişmişsin Minseok. O zamanlar küçük bir kız gibiydin; şimdi ise oldukça güzel ve cüretkâr bir genç adam olmuşsun.”

Minseok, ne ima ettiğini anlayabiliyordu. Rosebud’ı terk ettiği güne kadar eğlenmek için Soo Min adıyla seslenmişti ona. Luhan, bunun Minseok’u incitmesini umursamıyor, bilakis her fırsatta bunu tekrarlamaktan büyük bir zevk duyuyordu.

“Hakikaten de hiç değişmemişsiniz. Hala böyle çocukça şakalardan keyif alıyorsunuz.”

Minseok, ayağa kalkıp pencereye doğru yürüdü; Luhan ise gözleriyle onu takip etmeyi ihmal etmiyordu.

“Hava henüz aydınlanmamış bile. On bir yıl sonra bu saatte eve dönmek nereden hatrınıza geldi acaba?”

“Anne babamın vefatına dair bir telgraf aldım, senin de bildiğin üzre.”

“Evet, fakat ikisi de dün gömüldü. Geç kaldınız.”

“Neyse ki ölüler için vaktin pek bir önemi yok.”

Bu tuhaf sohbet gittikçe rahatsız edici bir hal alırken Minseok, amcasının bu hissizliğine şaşmadan edemiyordu. Bir süre daha cevap vermeden pencerenin önünde dikildi.

“Annem ve babam, yani ağabeyinizle henüz merhabalaşmadığınızı sanıyorum. İsterseniz eve dönelim. Rosebud’ı ve gençliğinizde koşuşturup durduğunuz o geniş merdivenleri özlediğinizi sanıyorum.”

Bunu duyduğu an Luhan’ın yüzünden bir şaşkınlık ifadesi geçip gitti çabucak. Ama bu, derhal manidar bir gülümsemeye döndü; gencin müstehzi sözleri hoşuna gitmişti.

“Büyümüşsün. Senden hoşlandım.” dedi ve kapıyı açıp dışarı yürüdü yavaş adımlarla. Sonbaharın gelişiyle kuruyup dökülen çınar yaprakları ayağının altında çatırdıyordu. Minseok da vakit kaybetmeden onun peşi sıra Rosebud’a doğru yola koyuldu. Soğuk hava yüzünü, ellerini ısırıyor, keskinliğiyle içini titretiyordu. Nihayet dev malikânenin önüne geldiklerinde birkaç saniyeliğine durup, pencere ve kapı kenarlarında göz alıcı oymalar bulunan sarmaşıklarla kaplı görkemli ön cepheyi seyre koyuldular.

“Onca zaman sonra bile ihtişamından ve despotluğundan hiçbir şey kaybetmemiş. Böyle bir yere ev diyebilir misin sevgili Minseok? İçinde onlarca oda var ama çoğu boş, karanlık ve bitap halde. Hapsetmek için birilerini bekliyorlar sabırsızlıkla. Bu evin içinde yaşadığını, biricik sahibi olduğunu sanırsın ama bir gün olur da başka hayaller kurmaya başlarsan gerçekte onun senin sahibin olduğunu ve sadece o isterse özgür kalabileceğini anlarsın. Bu taş yığınının sahip olamayacağı tek bir kişi bile yok. Rosebud böyle bir yer işte.”

Minseok, amcasının bu kısa tiradıyla ürperdiğini hissetti. Yüzünde geçmişten kalma soluk hatıralar dolaşan Luhan’a döndü.

“Peki siz nasıl kaçtınız o halde?”

Luhan yeğenine dönüp gülümsedi. “Kaçmadım. Buradayım işte.”


	2. Chapter 2

Uzun zaman sonra ilk kez yeni birinin bulunduğu yemek odasının duvarları koyu kırmızı duvar kağıdıyla kaplanmış, tavan kenar bordürleri yine varak süslemeli desenlerden yapılmıştı. Duvarlarda uçlarına sarı mumlar iliştirilmiş siyah kaplama aplikler ve dev yağlı boya resimler vardı. Üç metre uzunluğundaki, meşeden yapılmış, boğumlu ayakları olan bu eski ama gururlu masanın bir ucunda Kang Ho, diğer ucunda ise karısı Hae Won oturuyordu. Luhan ve yeğeni Minseok ise karşı karşıyaydı. Minseok tam karşısında oturan amcasının bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Hae Won üstüne kolları uzun ama gerdanı olduğu gibi göğüslerinin hemen üzerine kadar açık, dar uzun bir siyah elbise giymiş, boynuna renkli taşlardan zarif bir kolye takmıştı. Yemek odasının yüksek tavanından sarkan kristal avize ve masadaki gümüş şamdanların titreşen ışıklarıyla, otuzlu yaşlarının sonundaki bu kadın fevkalade görünüyordu. Kadın, zaten pek az olan yemeğini bitirmiş kalan şarabını yudumlarken kâh kocasına, kâh Luhan’a kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Luhan, şarap dolu sarı kristal sürahiyi geniş omuzlu erkek hizmetçinin elinden alıp, masadaki boş kadehleri doldururken, bu en güzel çağındaki yakışıklı adamı iyice inceleme fırsatı bulmuştu ve şimdi de onun elle çizilmiş gibi muntazam görünen parlak gözlerine, kestane rengi saçlarına, yumuşak çizgili çene kemiğine bakmaktan alamıyordu kendini. Kollarını kıvırdığı beyaz gömleğinin üzerine giydiği daracık cepkeni ile göğsü olduğundan daha yapılı ve çekici görünüyordu.

“O halde son on bir yıldır Çin’deydin, öyle mi?” dedi Haewon, parmağının ucuyla kadehinin ince boynuna dokunurken.

Luhan, kendisine yöneltilen bu soru ile yemek yemeyi bıraktı ve dizlerinin üstündeki mendili alıp kibar bir hareketle ağzını sildi.

“Aynen öyle. Rosebud’dan ayrıldıktan sonra Çin’e gittim ve orada elektronik aletlerin ticaretine başladım. Son birkaç senedir de kendi şirketimle ilgileniyorum. İleride daha iyi olacağını düşünüyorum.”

Bu açıklama ile kadın kaşlarını oynatmış, gözlerinde manalı bir ışık belirmişti.

“Görünüşe göre buradan ayrıldıktan sonra çok sıkıntı çekmedin.”

“Kolay olmadı tabii ama eğer bazı fikirleriniz varsa gelişmekte olan bir yerde birçok fırsatlar çıkıyor karşınıza. Çin de dünyanın gerisinde kalmamak için girişimcilere kucak açmış bir ülke denebilir.”

“Bir Song erkeğinden beklenileceği gibi. İnsanların neye ihtiyacı olduğunu bilmek sizde bir soy özelliği. Yine de umarım burada daha uzun süre kalabilirsin. Senin gidişin, sonra baban ve annenin ölümü ile bu soğuk ev iyice tenhalaştı. Uzun zamandır tanıdık ya da tanımadık ne bir ayak sesi ne de neşeli bir şarkı duyuluyor odalarda.”

O ana kadar konuşulanlara alaka göstermemiş olan Kang Ho, gözlerini tabağından ayırıp masanın diğer ucunda oturan karısına öyle bir bakış baktı ki, kadın kocasının hışmından kendini koruyabilmek için elindeki kadehi masaya bırakıp bakışlarını başka bir yana kaçırmaya mecbur kaldı. Kardeşinin bakışlarındaki ihtarı anlayan Luhan, gözlerinin kenarındaki yumuşak çizgiler belirginleşecek kadar genişçe gülümsedi ve “Bunun hakkında uzun boylu düşünmedim ama belki de haklısınız Haewon; bir süre daha kalıp ailemle vakit geçirmek hepimize iyi gelebilir. Ne de olsa Rosebud benim de evim.” dedi.

Onun bu neşesi, yemek odasına can vereceği yerde iyice durgunlaştırıp buz kesmesine sebep olmuştu. Ne Minseok, ne de babası zaten ruhsuz olan bu evde, aniden ortaya çıkan eski ve mağrur bir hayaletle yaşamak istemiyordu. Özellikle de Kang Ho, bu ziyaretin hayırlı şeylere vesile olmayacağını şimdiden seziyor ve bunun hakkında endişe duyuyordu.

Gecenin devamında Minseok odasına çıkmış, diğer üç yetişkin ise sohbet etmek için kütüphaneye geçmişlerdi. Geniş duvarları boydan boya kitapla kaplı olan odanın bir ucunda ceviz ağacından yapılmış eski bir yazı masası, masanın çevresinde iki küçük koltuk ve mavi kadifeden kapitone dinlenme koltuğu, diğer ucunda ise bodur ağaçların ve zambak havuzlarının olduğu çiçeklerle çevrili bahçeye bakan geniş bir teras bulunuyordu. Kang Ho, masasına oturmuş ağır ağır viskisini içerken, karısı ve kardeşinin içki masasının başında birbirlerine kur yapışını izlemek zorunda kalmıştı. Ama adam, bu hakaret ve hücumlar karşısında patlayacağı yerde, izin isteyip terasa çıkmış ve ikisini, varlıklarından haberi yokmuş gibi baş başa bırakmıştı. Eğer biraz daha yanlarında kalırsa renginin sararacağını, bu açık ihanetin kalbini zehirleyeceğini biliyordu.

Saat on biri vurduğunda Luhan, elindeki kitabı sehpanın üzerine bırakıp henüz yarılanmış sigarasını, son parıltısı da sönene kadar mermer küllüğe bastırdı.

“Bu güzel karşılama için çok teşekkürler Haewon. Ben artık izninizi isteyeceğim. Dinlenmeye fırsat bulamadım bugün.”

Eğilip hala yerinde oturan kadının beyaz uzun elini öptü kibarca ve doğrudan gözlerine bakıp gülümseyerek “İyi geceler” dedi. Kadın da yalnızca bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi ona. Luhan, iki yanı da yüksek kapılarla dolu koridordan geçip kendi odasına ilerlerken o sırada odasından çıkan Minseok’la karşılaştı. Ellerini ceplerine sokup

“Vay vay. Siz daha uyumadınız mı küçük efendi?” dedi ahenkli sesiyle. Minseok, elindeki dergiyi arkasına saklayarak duvara yaslandı. Yüzü ateş gibi yanıyordu.

“Seni bu kadar kızartacak hangi ölümcül günahı işledin acaba?” dedi gülümseyerek. Gözlerindeki imalı ışık Minseok’u daha da tedirgin ediyordu.

“Uyumadan önce bir şeyler okuyordum amca. Bunun için beni sorguya çekmenize lüzum yok.”

Luhan gövdesini biraz yan yatırarak, Minseok’un ardından hışırtısını duyduğu dergiyi görmeye uğraştı. Bu kadar ısrarla saklamasından ne olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu.

“Önünde sonunda sen de bedeninde sağlıklı arzular barındıran genç bir adamsın değil mi? Sadece gotik şiirler okuman normal olmazdı. Utanmana gerek yok; devam et lütfen.” dedi gülerek ve tekrar yoluna koyuldu. İçinden utançla beraber büyük bir öfkenin de kabardığını duyan Minseok “Düşündüğünüz gibi değil. Bu sadece…” diye açıklamaya uğraşsa da yeni bir bahane bulamadı.

“Sorun yok ufaklık. Gerçek bir kadınla, gerçek bir deneyime hazır olduğunda sana bir tane bulmanda yardımcı olacağım.” dedi arkasını dönmeden ve hemen sağındaki kapıdan girerek gözden kayboldu.

Minseok elindeki dergiyi hırsla sıkarak, açık kapısından odasının bir kenarına fırlattı. Buruşmuş ince kuşe kağıdı gevşeyip açılınca, üzerinde sadece jartiyeri ve dirseklerine kadar siyah eldivenleri olan baştan ayağa çıplak, dolgun bir esmer kadının fotoğrafı belirdi. Minseok, bu dergileri satın aldığı için utanacağı günlerin geleceğini hiç düşünmemişti.  

…

Luhan geleli iki haftayı geçmeden evdeki vaziyet daha da fena bir hal almıştı. Haewon’la olan flörtleşmeleri son haddine varmıştı ve ikisi bunu gizlemeye dahi gerek duymuyordu artık. Minseok, annesi ve babasının uzun süredir ayrı odalarda kaldığını biliyordu ama annesinin kolaylıkla başka bir adama gideceğini ve babasının da buna memnuniyetle göz yumacağını hiç aklına getirmemişti.

Nihayet bir Pazar akşamı, Kang Ho birkaç gün sürecek bir iş gezisindeyken Haewon ve Luhan’ın yine kütüphanede gerilimi yüksek sohbetleri yatak odasına taşındı. Kadın, Burgonya şarabı rengindeki uzun elbisenin fermuarını indirdi yavaşça ve üzerinde yalnızca kemik rengi kombinezonuyla kalınca, bu süre boyunca kapıda onu izleyen Luhan aralarında mesafe kalmayıncaya dek yaklaştı ona ve giysisinin askısını omzundan aşağı indirdi yavaşça. Adamın soğuk parmakları soluk tenine değince irkildi ama bu ürperti bile hoşuna gidiyordu. Haewon tamamen çıplak kalınca Luhan kadını omuzlarından tutup dört yanında ahşap kubbeler bulunan yüksek yatağına doğru çekti. Kısa bir süre ince dudaklarını öptükten sonra kadının arkasına geçip dudaklarını omuzlarında gezdirmeye, büyük elleriyle sert göğüslerini ağır ağır yoğurmaya başladı.

Luhan durup “İstediğinizin bu olduğuna emin misiniz Haewon?” diye sordu. Kadın, ellerini arkasındaki adamın karnına uzatıp “İstememek için çok geç.” dedi kemerini çözerken.

Annesinin, koridorlarda yankılanan şehvetli çığlıklarından bu ikilinin emellerine ulaştığını anlayan Minseok, midesinin bulandığını hissetti. Ve sonraki geceler de bundan farklı değildi artık. Ne zaman Luhan’ı annesinin odasına girerken görse, Rosebud’dan çıkıp o eski depoya sığınıyor, soğuktan donacak duruma gelse de buna katlanıp geceyi orada geçiriyordu. Soğuğa katlanmak anne ve amcası ve umursamaz babasına katlanmaktan zor değildi. Ama babasının bu kayıtsızlığı yüzünden bir süre sonra Minseok da evdeki bu iki günahkâra boş verdi. Olan biten her şey ona çok tabii görünüyordu, Luhan’a ve annesine kindar bakışlar fırlatmak boş bir uğraştı ona göre. Üniversiteye gitmek üzre evden ayrılacağı güne kadar, onları kendine mesele haline getirmemeye, Rosebud’dan ve ebeveynlerinden kurtulana dek onlardan ve günahlarından kaçınmaya karar verdi. Hayatının, birden düzenini kaybederek çığırından çıkmasına müsaade etmeyecekti. “Daha sonra şeytana lanet okumak da fayda etmez Minseok.”

Anne ve babasının arada sırada patlak veren tartışmaları bu kararını sarsacak gibi olsa da, ona sıkıntı veren bu düşünceleri hemen kafasından atıp onlardan uzaklaşıyor, mutfağa inip hizmetçilerin yanında vakit öldürmeye uğraşıyordu. Tek oğullarının seyirci kalmak zorunda olduğu bütün bu korkunç manzaraların onun ruh halinde neleri değiştirdiğini ikisi de anlamıyor, daha doğrusu umursamıyordu.

“Benden uzun zaman önce umudu kestiğin için ders vermeye uğraşmayacağını sanıyordum ama işte buradayız.” dedi Haewon pencerenin pervazına oturup bacak bacak üstüne atarken.

“Buna gerek kalmamasını umuyordum Haewon ama son zamanlarda biraz ileri gittiğini düşünmüyor musun? Kendi evimde olan biteni göremeyecek kadar kör olduğumu mu sanıyorsun?” Kang Ho, odanın içinde ileri geri dolaşıyor, gergin elleriyle uzamış sakallarını sıvazlıyordu.

“Kesinlikle kör değilsin. Fakat ben de ahmak değilim. Şehirde şişman bir dulla kendi dairesinde buluştuğunuzu biliyorum. Hakikati tamamiyle reddedemezsin ya?”

Adam olduğu yere çakıldı işittikleriyle. Bir müddet ne söyleyeceğini kestiremedi. Onun sessizliğiyle büsbütün cesaretini toplayan Haewon “Sorun değil. Adil olmadığını düşünsen de bir şekilde ödeşiyoruz işte. Her ne kadar öyle olmasa da beni daha çok sevdiğine karar verirsen ben de sana geleceğim o zaman. Ama o güne dek beni yargılayacak durumda değilsin Kang Ho.”

Kang Ho ona ‘Seninle bu evde oturmayacak, kardeşimle bana ihanet edişinizi izlemeyeceğim’ demek, başını alıp gitmek istiyordu ama bütün bir soyun adını kökünden söküp atmaya ikna edemiyordu kendini ve böylece bütün söyleyeceklerini gerisin geriye yutuyordu.

Haewon oturduğu yerden kalkıp elbisenin kırışıklıklarını üstünkörü düzeltti elleriyle ve kocasına doğru yanaşıp elini boynuna doladı gülümseyerek. “Şu halde ne Rosebud’ın şanını lekelemek, ne de aşığını terk etmek istiyorsun. Bana katlanmana sebep de bu olsa gerek. O halde dayan. Çünkü öteden beri benim yaptığım şey de bu.” dedi ve arkasını dönüp odadan çıktı. Kang Ho, hemen yanındaki koltuğa oturup başını avuçlarının arasında aldı.

“Ne çeşit bir cehennemin içine doğurdunuz beni anne?” anne diye mırıldandı.

Bütün bu konuşmalara kulak misafiri olan Minseok, babasının da başka bir hayatı olmasına şaşırmadığına şaştı. Görünüşe göre bu koca evde beklenmedik şeyler yapmayan bir kendisi kalmıştı. Omuz silkip bahçıvanın oğlundan aldığı çizgi romanları okumak için odasına çıktı ama ne kadar bakındıysa da bir türlü bulamadı. En sonunda vaktinin çoğunu orada geçirdiği için hepsini müştemilata götürdüğünü hatırladı. Binaya girer girmez tavandan aşağı sarkan ipini çekerek lambayı yaktı ve cüssesine ağır gelen bir merdiveni güçlükle kaldırıp, yüksek bir ahşap dolaba dayadı. Bu dolap herhangi bir aile için oldukça yeni ve kullanışlı sayılırken Rosebud için çöpten başka bir şey değildi. Alındıktan kısa bir süre sonra kapısı kendiliğinden sallanmaya başladığı için büyükannesi Moon Hee tarafından depoya yollanmıştı. Büyükanne Moon Hee, içinde yaşadıkları bu evi bir asker gibi intizam ve sertlikle idare etmiş, ölümünden önce sayısız denecek kadar çok olan hizmetçi ve uşağı itinayla yönetmişti. Çalışanlar da kadının bu sertliğinden korktuğu için itirazları olsun olmasın ağızlarını açmaya cesaret edemiyorlardı. Çünkü kadın onlara “Yokluğunuzda yerinizi almaya can atacak birçok kasabalı olduğunu unutmayın. Kendinizi vazgeçilmez sanmayın.” diye her gün tembihte bulunuyordu. Fakat ölümüyle birlikte kuralları da toprağın altına gitmişti artık ve şimdi evin hanımı olan Haewon’un malikâne umurunda dahi değildi. O yüzden hizmetçiler de bütün işlere boş vermiş, çağırılmadıkça ortada gözükmez olmuştu.  

Minseok, dolabın üstünden, içinde annesinin okumasına müsaade etmediği birçok polisiye roman, erotik dergiler ve evden aşırdığı likörün olduğu eski bir kutuyu çekti kendine doğru. Bunları evde okumasına ve yanında da annesinin pek kıymet verdiği bu likörü içmesine imkân yoktu. İlk kez eve bir dergi götürüp amcasına yakalandığında da buradan bir şeyi dışarı çıkardığı için pişman olmuştu zaten. Ama şimdi evdekiler münakaşa etmekle meşgulken onun evin dışında ne yaptığını sorgulayacak kimse yoktu.

Kutuyu kucaklayıp merdivenden inmek için bir basamak gerilemişti ki belinden kavrayan iki güçlü el ile ayakları yerden kesildi ve birkaç saniye sonra tekrar zeminle buluştu. Arkasının dönmedi ama bu uzun, beyaz, yumuşak ellerin kime ait olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan, Minseok’u yere indirince parmaklarını gevşetmiş fakat onun küçük bedenini tutmayı bırakmamıştı. Sıyrılan kazağından içeri giren birkaç parmağı çıplak tenine, ince derisinin ardındaki kaburgalarına değiyordu genç adamın. Luhan, ellerini çekmek yerine, kazağından içeri sokup gövdesine sardı kollarını; sert, düz ve sıcak karnına dokundu usulca, parıltısını söndürmemeye uğraşır gibi. Bu ufak tefek gencin vücudu ılıktı, soğuk havanın aksine. Arkası dönük genci daha da yakınına, kucağına çekti. Sırtında amcasının geniş göğsünü, karnında ellerini hissedince bir anlığına nefesi kesildi Minseok’un. Ama derhal cesaretini toplayıp “ Demek o tür birisiniz.” dedi sakince.

Bakışları Minseok’un boynunda dolaşan, dudakları hücum etmeye hazırlanan Luhan’ı durdurdu bu sözler. Ellerini yavaşça geri çekip pantolonunun ceplerine soktu ve gülümseyerek odada gezinmeye başladı.

“O tür biri… Geçen gece seni annenin kapısında görene dek ‘o tür’ biri olduğumu bilmiyordum doğrusunu istersen."

Minseok, kucağındaki kutuyu sehpanın üzerine koyup kapağını açtı ve içinden yırtık pırtık kırmızı, ince bir kapağı olan küçük bir kitap çıkardı.

“Herkesi sevecek kadar açık gönüllü birine benzemiyorsunuz.” Aynı dolaptan rengi solmuş iki küçük kadeh çıkarıp likör doldurdu.  “O halde evinize bir amaç için döndüğünüze inanmaya başlayacağım amca.”

“Luhan…” diye düzeltti sırtı pencereye dönük duran adam. Dışarıdan içeriye saldıran ışık dalgası, silüetinin etrafını sarıp yüzünün görünmesine mani oluyordu. Kumral adam, bütün konuşma süresince esniyor, maksatsızca etrafı izliyordu.

“Bunu neden yaptığınıza dair bir fikrim yok açıkçası. Annemi ya da babamı sevdiğinize inanmıyorum. Ve bu karmaşadan ne elde etmek arzusunda olduğunuzu da bilmiyorum. Yine de bütün bu olan bitenden zevk alır gibi bir haliniz var.”

Minseok, bunları söyledikten sonra arkasındaki koltuğa oturup az evvel doldurduğu likörü yudumladı. Ferahlık boğazını yakmıştı; birkaç kez yutkundu. Luhan sehpaya yaklaşıp kendi kadehini tek seferde bitirdi; parmağıyla dudaklarının kenarlarını silip “Öylesine…” dedi ve çıkıp gitti.

O an, en son 11 yıl önce gördüğü bu adamın gerçekte nasıl biri olduğunu, ne düşünüp ne hissettiğini, o güzel başından neler geçtiğini bilmediğini fark etti Minseok. Aynen söylediği gibi, ailesiyle ‘öylesine’ canı istediği için ya da başka korkunç bir sebeple oynuyor olabilirdi. Gerçeği yalnızca ondan öğrenebilirdi ve bu belirsiz, istediği zaman ortadan kaybolup istediği zaman tekrar ortaya çıkan adamın, başkalarına duygularını açabilecek türde biri olduğundan şüphesi vardı.

“Hem öğrensem bile bu gerçekle ne yapabilirim ki?” diye düşündü elinde olmadan. Bir leş yiyicisinin yemeğin kokusunu çok öteden duyması gibi, amcası da çürüyüp kokuşan ailesinin kokusunu almış, bundan kendine pay çıkarmaya gelmişti muhakkak. Fakat Minseok buna mani olmak adına içinde bir istek duymuyordu; çünkü Rosebudd’daki ihtişam ve şatafatın içinde yitip gitmiş bir çocukluğu, şimdi de ellerinin arasından kayan gençliği vardı. En yakınlarından gelen bir darbe kendilerine gelmelerini sağlar diye umuyordu ama anne babasını yeterince tanıdığı için bunun beyhude bir temenni olduğunun da bilincindeydi. Ve belki de kopacak bir fırtına onun bu cehennemden kurtuluşunun başlangıcı olabilirdi. Bunu bir fırsat olarak gördüğü için korkunç bir ahlakı olduğunu hissediyor ama bundan suçluluk ya da utanç duymuyordu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kang Ho, çalışma odasında bir köşeden diğer köşeye gidip geliyordu düşünce içinde. Kardeşinin ve karısının hoşa gitmeyen durumu zihnini kurcalıyordu uzun süredir. Luhan’ı bulduğu gibi bu duruma son vermesi için bir konuşma yapmaya niyetliydi ama kendine güveni de yok denecek kadar azdı. Heyecan içinde dudaklarını ısırıyor, arkasında birleştirdiği ellerine tırnaklarını geçirip, parmaklarıyla ovuşturup duruyordu. Dış kapının açılıp kapandığını duyunca aceleyle odasından çıktı. Karşısında Luhan’ı bulunca cesareti olmasa bile bunu yapmanın tam sırası olduğuna kanaat getirdi o dakika.

“Kardeşim, seninle konuşmak istediğim bir konu var. Vaktin var mı?”

Luhan, elindeki dosyaları yanındaki sehpanın üzerine koyup “Şimdi mi?” dedi ilgisiz bir ifadeyle.

“Sakıncası yoksa…”

Luhan, omuz silkip odaya geçti ve pencerenin önündeki koltuğa kuruldu.

“Buyurun ağabey...”

“Nasıl söyleyeceğimi tam olarak bilemiyorum ama senin tahmin ettiğini sanıyorum. O yüzden beni bu ızdıraptan kurtarmanı dileyeceğim çabucak.”

Luhan, başını yan çevirip büyük kardeşinin yüzünde gezdirdi bakışlarını; dudağının kenarı yavaşça kıvrılıp soğuk bir gülümsemeye dönüştü. Kang Ho ise kardeşinin yüzünde gizlendiğini umduğu bir şeyi keşfetmek ister gibi zavallı bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ona. Ama baktığı bu yüz, sonsuz bir gurur ve nefret, aynı zamanda şaşılacak derecede büyük bir güven ifadesi taşıyordu. Kang Ho, o an sadece kendisini küçük düşürecek ayrıntıları vermek zorunda kalmadan çabucak uzlaşabilmeyi umabildi. Kardeşinin sırtı dönük oturduğu pencerenin ardında, zorlukla parlayan bulanık kış güneşine baktı çaresizlikle.

Luhan, oturduğu yerde kımıldanıp, üst üste attığı bacağını değiştirerek “Daha açık olun kardeşim. Ne demek istediğinizi anlamıyorum.” dedi.

Kang Ho, hiddetle ona doğru bir adım attıysa da öfkesine mani olup kendini durdurdu ve çabucak masanın ardına geçip ahşap sandalyesine oturdu.

“Pekala da biliyorsun neyden bahsettiğimi. Ama o kokuşmuş öfkeni şişirip intikam almak için bana acı çektirmekten zevk alıyorsun muhakkak. Oyun oynamaya devam et bakalım.”

“Tam olarak ne düşündüğünden, ne ima ettiğinden emin değilim.”

“Hadi ama. Babam ve annem olmadığı için mi bana yöneldi bütün ilgin?”

“Babam mı? Onun söylediği ve yaptığı şeylere zerre kadar itibar etmediğimi biliyorsun. Öyle olsaydı Rosebud’dan ayrılmaya cesaret edemezdim. Çocukluğumdan beri ihtiraslarımın peşinden gitmeyi sevdiğimi bilirsin. On bir yıl evvel, yıllarca aynı ceketle dolaşmam gerekse bile ailemin kanatlarının altından kurtulmayı yeğlememin sebebi de bu.”

Sedef kol düğmeleriyle oynamayı bırakıp ellerini bacaklarının üstünde birleştirdi ve odada gezdirdiği ilgisiz bakışlarını abisine çevirdi.

“Her neyse. Babamın hiçbir zaman benden hoşlanmadığını, favorisinin hep sen olduğunu biliyorsun. ‘Bir erkek sert ve güçlü olmalı. Zayıfların Rosebud’da yeri olamaz. Arzularını ailesinden fazla önemseyen kişinin Song soyadını taşımaya hakkı yok.’ Ama beni bir kusur olarak görüp tamir etmeye uğraştıkça daha da fazla bozduğunun farkında bile olmadı. Tıpkı şimdi senin uykularını kaçırtan ve karının kucağına girmeme göz yummana sebep olan Narae mevzusunda olduğu gibi…”

Kang Ho, bu ismi duyunca iç içe geçirdiği parmaklarını sıktı endişeyle. Bakışları zavallılaşmış, dudakları kurumuştu.

“Üzgünüm.” dedi pişmanlıkla başını eğerek. Bunun aklından çıktığı tek bir an yoktu ama ona karşı anne-babasıyla işbirliği etmesi, sesli bir şekilde kardeşi tarafından dillendirilince tesiri hayal ettiğinden de fazla oldu. O gün yine bu sandalyede otururken, kapının hemen ardında kardeşinin kız arkadaşıyla tartıştığını duyabiliyor ama tam olarak ne konuştuklarını kestiremiyordu. Yüreğinden pişmanlık ve suçluluk duygusunun kabarmasına ve alev alev yanan bir telaş dalgasının bütün vücudunu ele geçirmesine engel olamadı. Bütün bu sıkıntıları, az sonra duyduğu gürültü ile bıçak gibi kesilip yerini, belirsizliğin tetiklediği hayal gücünün birkaç saniyede yazdığı korku senaryolarına bıraktı. Aceleyle kapıdan fırladığını ve merdivenlerin başında cansız yatan kadının kurumuş bir çiçek gibi eğilip bükülmüş bedenine dehşet içinde baktığını anımsadı. Çiçekli eteği beline kadar sıyrılmış, bir kolu ve bacağı neredeyse ters dönmüş, gözleri soğuk ve ışıksız bir hal almıştı. Zihninden ne yaptığı, ne yapacağı ile ilgili planlar ve görüntüler geçerken avuç içleri terlemiş, dili damağı kurumuştu. Birkaç kez yutkundu ve gözlerini merdivenin yukarısında donmuş vaziyette bekleyen kardeşine çevirdi. Göz göze geldiler.

“Öldü mü?” dedi Luhan yerinden kımıldamadan.

Cevap vermedi. Sonunda ayaklarını çakıldığı yerden kurtarıp yerde yatan kıza doğru ilerledi Kang Ho. Görüntü midesini bulandırıyor, bütün bedenine soğuk nöbetler geçirtecek kadar korkutuyordu onu ama yine de eğilip kulağını kızın aralanmış dudaklarına yanaştırdı; nefes alış verişini duymaya uğraştıysa da herhangi bir sıcaklık duymadı yüzünde. Olduğu yere diz çöküp çaresizlikle, açık kalan gözlerini kapattı. Bütün vücudu ansızın gücünü kaybetmiş, yıkık dökük bir harabe haline gelmişti.

Sonunda kendinde konuşacak kuvveti bulup “Polis çağırsak iyi olacak.” dedi ve bugün hala aynı yerinde duran içki sehpasına yönelip büyük bir kadeh viski doldurdu kendine. Hepsini tek yudumda içmekte zorlanmamıştı. Şahit olduğunu bütün bu felakete rağmen tuhaf bir şekilde rahatladığını hissediyordu. Geçmişin fena hatırlarıyla gölgelenen bakışlarını, boşluktan kardeşinin ifadesiz yüzüne çevirdi Kang Ho.

Luhan, abisinin uykudan uyanmış gibi mahmur görünen gözlerinin kendisine çevrildiğini görünce oturduğu koltuktan kalkıp kapıya yöneldi.

“Yine de Narae hakkında bütün hikayeyi bildiğine o kadar emin olma abi. Tuhaf senaryolarla kendine eziyet etmek yerine, ne yapmak, ne söylemek niyetindeysen yap gitsin. Hepsini dinleyeceğim sakince. Ama tüm dileklerini yerine getireceğime söz veremem.”

Luhan arkasını dönüp odadan çıkarken Narae ile yaptığı son konuşmayı hatırladı gülümseyerek. ‘Abim gerçekte ne olduğunu bilse, benim gibi aşağılık, hileci bir adam yüzünden bu kadar ızdırap çektiği için kalbi sızlardı’ diye geçirdi içinden. Narae’nin merdivenden aşağı düşmeden evvel öfkeden kızaran yanaklarını, sinirle titreyen gergin dudaklarını anımsadı.

“Bana tam aksini söylediğin halde şimdi ailenin büyükleri rica ediyor, ya da belki karşılığını ödüyor diye mi yapıyorsun bunu?”

Kız, adamı görmezden gelerek koridor boyunca yürüyüp merdivenlerin başına gelince Luhan aceleyle ardından gidip kolundan yakalayıverdi. Sert bir hareketle yüzünü kendine çevirdi.

“Söyle. Bebekten kurtulman için doktoru ayarlayacağımı ve seninle güzelce ilgilenilmesini sağlayacağımı temin etmiştim ama doğurmak istediğinde ısrar edip durdun. Şimdi neden aksini yapıyorsun?”

Narae, kolunu kurtarıp yakası kayan gömleğini düzeltti el yordamıyla.

“Doğurmaya karar verdiğimde bebeğin yokluğunun bu kadar kıymetli olduğunu bilmiyordum. Senin teklifin de yeterince iyi olmasına rağmen ebeveynlerin çok daha makul insanlar. Biliyorsun Luhan, babam sizin fabrikanızda işçi, aylık kazancının iki misli bile okul masraflarımı karşılamakta yetersiz kalıyor. Bir insan lükse alıştıktan sonra bu, yavaş yavaş bir ihtiyaç haline gelir. O yüzden en başında beni Rosebud’ın konforuna alıştırarak başımı döndürmemen hepimizin hayrına olurdu. Ama önünde sonunda seçkin kişilerle takılmanın beni de seçkin biri yapmadığının, sadece kısa bir süreliğine ışıltınızı ödünç aldığımın ve bütün bunların bir gün, sen hevesini alınca yitip gideceğinin farkındaydım. O halde kendim için yapmam gereken en iyi şeyi yaptım ve bebekten kurtulmam için teklif ettikleri her şeyi kabul ettim. Beni anlamakta bu kadar güçlük çekeceğini düşünmemiştim.”

Luhan, bu uzun açıklamayı duymayı beklemiyordu. Konuşmak için doğru kelimeleri bulamadı kısa bir süre. Narae’nin yüzüne baktı hayal kırıklığıyla. Çocukluğundan itibaren babasının onu sertlikle yönetmeye uğraşıp sahip olduklarını elinden almasına ama annesinin buna katlanamayıp günün sonunda kıymetli oğlunun her isteğini yerine getirmesine alışıktı. Şimdi ise her ikisi birden ona karşıymış gibi isteklerini ve kararlarını görmezden geliyor, beraberce ona ne kadar zavallı olduğunu hatırlatıyordu. Kız arkadaşı ve çocuğu üzerinde söz hakkı olmadığını fark edince güçsüz ve aşağılanmış hissetmişti.

“Benim sözüme karşı onlarınki, öyle mi?”

Narae, gülüp omuz silkti. “O kadar da dramatik değil. Bu tuhaf fikirlerle kendine işkence etmeyi bırak sevgilim. Hem bugünden sonra ne ben, ne de bebek hakkında bir şey duymayacaksın artık. Paragöz, alçak sevgilin yüzünden tırnaklarını yemek, sıkıntı dolu saatler geçirmek zorunda değilsin. Endişe etmen gereken can sıkıcı tek bir pürüz kalmadı. Senin isteğin de bu değil miydi zaten?”

“İsteğim buydu.” diye homurdandı Luhan sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. “Ama benim yerime o barbar herifin emirlerine kulak asıyorsun yine de.”

“Bu kadar yeter. Tanrı aşkına! Sadece tadını çıkaramaz mısın? Baban ya da sen… Ne fark eder?“

Arkasını dönüp gitmeye hazırlanan kızın omuzlarından yakaladı Luhan.

“O halde hediyenin tadını çıkar sevgilim. Senin için çabucak halledeceğim bunu.”

Ve basamaklardan aşağı bıraktı kızın küçük vücudunu. Kesik bir çığlık ve birkaç saniye sonra merdivenlerin ucunda biçimsiz bir şekilde uzanıyordu artık. Abisinin odadan fırladığını gördü. İkisi de olduğu yerde donakalmıştı.

“Öldü mü?” diye sordu beti benzi kaçmış adama. Abisi, nefesini kontrol edip korkularını onaylayınca Luhan yanındaki korkuluklara tutunup aşağıda yatan ölü sevgilisini değil ama kendi akıbetini düşünmeye koyuldu.

Luhan abisinin, olayda bir kabahati olmadığı halde kendi kendini suçlamasına izin verip çalışma odasından çıktı ve elleri ceplerinde ürpertici hatırlarının baş aktörü olan merdivenlere yaklaştı. Genç ve narin bir bedenin öyle bir darbeden sadece birkaç kırıkla kurtulabileceğini sandığı için ne kadar aptal olduğunu düşündü. Ama on bir yıl önce olduğu gibi, şimdi de kendini hep aynı şekilde rahatlatıyordu:

“Bunu hak etmişti… İkisi de…”


	4. Chapter 4

“İzninizle ben odama çıkıyorum.” dedi Minseok yaklaşık yirmi dakikadır zorla tutulduğu sohbetten ayrılmaya hazırlanırken. Luhan, bir süredir okuyormuş gibi yaptığı kitabı kapatıp yanındaki sehpanın üzerine koydu ve yeni bir sigara yakıp “Oğlunuzun çok aksi bir tabiatı var Haewon.” dedi neşeli bir tavırla. Bunu söylerken Haewon’a değil, doğrudan Minseok’un ifadesiz, keskin gözlerine bakıyordu.

Haewon, vakit öldürmek ve aslında daha çok Luhan’ın ilgisini çekmek için bir süredir yavaş bir parça çaldığı piyanodan kalkıp kadife dinlenme koltuğunda oturan Luhan’ın yanına kuruldu.

“Onun güçlü karakterine gıpta ediyorum ama daha sıcakkanlı olmasını dilerdim doğrusunu isterseniz. Sanıyorum Rosebud yalnızlaştıkça Minseok’nun karakteri de gitgide daha ıssız bir hal aldı. Çocukluğunda ziyadesiyle neşeli olduğunu hatırlıyorum çünkü. Bu koca evi tek başına dolduruyordu gürültüsüyle. Onu bu şato değiştiriyor. Herkes üzerinde etkisi vardır zaten bu şatonun. Bir ev, hele bizimki gibi bir ev canlı bir şeydir, bunu sizin de kabul edeceğinizi sanıyorum Luhan.”

Kadın, gözlerinde, canlanan hatıraların uyandırdığı hüzünlü bir ışıkla oğluna bakıp gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın uzattığı çakmakla, etrafı gümüş süslemeli ağızlığın ucuna tutturulmuş sigarasını yaktı.  O gece de, her zamanki gibi oldukça zevkli, lila rengi zarif bir elbise giymişti. Dümdüz bükülüp tepesine toplanan saçları, sedef bir tarakla tutturulmuştu. Saç ve kıyafetinin bütün gösterişine rağmen ayakları çıplaktı.

Minseok, kendisinin sesli kritiğini dinlemiş fakat dikkate değer bulmadığı için cevap vermeye gerek duymamıştı. Taş ve harçtan yapılan bir evin nasıl canlı bir şey olabileceğine anlam veremiyordu. Şimdi annesi de tıpkı amcası gibi konuşmaya başlamıştı. ‘Birbirileri için yaratılmışlar’ diye düşündü ama bunu sesli dile getirmeye henüz cesareti yoktu. “Size iyi eğlenceler.” dedikten sonra gözlerinin üstüne dökülen saçları eliyle geriye tarayarak yavaş adımlarla ayrıldı odadan. Luhan, gencin her hareketini dudaklarında belirsiz bir gülümsemeyle sessizce izleyip tetkik ediyordu. Minseok’un onu görmezden gelmesi, ona kendini daha da görünür yapma ihtiyacı hissettiriyor, aynı zamanda kendine yeni bir uğraş bulmak onu heyecanlandırıp keyiflendiriyor, o bezgin kalbini canlandırıyordu.

“Yine de umutlarımın çok üstünde. Bu topraklarda hoş kokulu çiçekler yeşermesini beklemiyordum ama oğlunuz bir istisna emin olun; beni şaşırttı.”

Bu sözler Haewon’da hoşnutsuz bir ilgi uyandırdı. Biraz da tedirgin bir bakışla sırtı dimdik oturdu kadın ve başını yana yatırıp Luhan’a dikti gözlerini.

“Ne demek istediğinizi anlamadım Luhan. Eğer burada koklamaya değer tek çiçek oğlum ise, ben ve kardeşiniz annenizin kış bahçesinde bitmiş, tarih öncesi yabani otlardan başka bir şey değiliz öyleyse. Bunu mu düşünüyordunuz?”

Luhan, keyifli bir kahkaha attı. “Olur mu hiç? Bu gülünç fikre nereden kapıldınız bilmiyorum fakat şu an tıpkı bir çocuksunuz Haewon. Uzanıp kadının nemli dudaklarına hafif bir öpücük kondurdu. “Fakat bu biraz da kıskanmış halinizden bencilce bir sevinç duydum doğrusu.”

Oturduğu yerden, kadına daha da sokularak kollarını beline doladı ve bu kez daha da şiddetle öpmeye koyuldu. Kang Ho’nun kendisini alkolle avuttuğu çalışma odası, kardeşi ve karısının ona ihanet ettiği odadan çok uzak değildi. Adam, neler dönüp bittiğini biliyor fakat içinde kabarıp köpüren öfkesine ve bütün kederine rağmen bunu ödediği kefareti olarak görüyordu.

Haewon ve Luhan başlattıkları işi bitirmek için usulca odalarına süzülürken, Kang Ho geri kalan altı lüks arabasından biri olan Chrysler’ına atlayıp evden uzaklaştı. Luhan’ın aynı garaja park ettiği mavi renkteki gösterişli parlak Camaro’sunu görünce içinde, orayı olduğu gibi ateşe verme isteği duymuş, fakat buna teslim olmamıştı.

“Övünülecek bir iş yapıyorum” dedi kendi kendine gülerek.

Böyle zamanlarda Rosebud’ı ve içinde olanları ona unutturabilecek tek yere sürüyordu arabasını; dul metresi Sora’nın şehirdeki küçük dairesine... Birkaç kadeh viskinin ardından, artık odayı dolduran sigara dumanını ve ağır parfüm kokusunu duymaz oluyor ve kadının uzun kızıl saçlarının, beyaz dolgun göğüslerinin arasında kaybolup, huzuru aramaya koyuluyordu.

Luhan eve döneli dört ayı geçmişti ve artık Haewon ile olan ilişkisi sır olmaktan çıkmıştı. Yalnız malikâne çalışanları değil, aile dostları, şirket yöneticileri ve sosyetenin de ağzındaydı günahları. Ama Haewon’un bu zerre kadar umurunda değildi. İstediği şaşaalı hayatı yaşamaya devam ediyor,  bir yandan da güzel bir adamla arzularını tatmin ediyor ve böylelikle onu ihtiyaç duyduğu ilgiden mahrum bırakan sadakatsiz kocasından da onu utandırarak intikamını almış oluyordu. Bu durumu elinden geldiğince muhafaza etmeye niyetliydi ve bunu başarabildiği sürece kimlerin onu ahlaksız bir yaratık olarak gördüğü kafasını biraz olsun meşgul etmiyordu. Kang Ho ise, çaresizce kendisinin ve ailesinin itibarının düşüşünü izlemekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu. Song ailesinin ve görkemli Rosebud’ın ihtişamlı günleri ardı ardına yaşanan felaketlerle ışığını yitirmeye başlamıştı çoktan.

Song ailesi, uzun zaman önce geniş topraklara ve binlerce köylüye sahip soylu bir aileydi. Fakat ticaretin kolaylaşıp yaygınlaşması sayesinde tüccar sınıfı yükselişe geçip aristokrasi eski gücünü kaybetmeye başlayınca aile, diğer asillerin aksine servetini maden ocakları ve nakliyat şirketi açarak değerlendirmiş ve bir zamanlar küçük gördüğü burjuvaziye yenilmekten, onlara katılarak kurtulmuştu. Böylelikle yalnızca servetini ikiye katlayıp ülkenin en zenginleri arasına girmekle kalmamış,  kendine iş dünyası ve hükümet içinde de neredeyse sarsılmaz bir yer yapmıştı. Ama ilk kırılma büyük amcalarının savurganlığı ve Luhan ve Kang Ho’nun babasının sert mizacı ile baş göstermişti. Song Nam Hong, etrafta fındık dalından yapılma bastonuyla dimdik yürüyen oldukça soğuk bir adamdı. Çıkık alnı ve elmacık kemikleriyle olduğundan daha da sert görünen bu adamın manevi bir dünyası olup olmadığından karısı bile emin değildi. Ne dostu, ne de arkadaşı vardı. Adam, işini bir asker titizliğiyle idare eder, gerekmedikçe kimselere yakınlık göstermezdi. Toplumsal ödevlerini yerine getirmek adına davetlerine katılır, öldükleri zaman da mezarlarına kadar eşlik ederdi. İnsanları biraz eğlendiren her şeyden nefret ederdi. Kendi kurallarından hiçbir şekilde taviz vermeyen bu adam yüzünden eski aile dostları teker teker uzaklaşmış, ailenin dış dünya ile, iş ilişkisinden başka bir bağı kalmamıştı. Luhan’ın bayağı bularak kaçtığı ve Kang Ho ile paylaşmadığı esaret tam olarak böyle bir şeydi.

…

Minseok, merdiven başına gidip trabzana yaslanarak kulak kabarttı. Küçük odada iki kişinin konuştuğunu işitiyordu. Luhan’ın gülüşünü tanıyınca yüzünü buruşturdu. ‘Kim bilir kiminle oyun oynuyor?’ diye geçirdi içinden. Kimsenin umurunda olmadığına emin olunca merdivenlerden paldır küldür aşağı inip müştemilata koştu hemen ve gizli eşyalarının olduğu kutudan bir kitap çıkarıp tekrar eve döndü çabucak. Taş bina, içinde oturulamayacak kadar soğuktu bugün. Tam kapıdan girerken annesiyle babasının kol kola girmiş evden çıktığını gördü. Kitabı pantolonuna sıkıştırmayı akıl ettiği için şükretti.

“Nereden geliyorsun sen? Derslerin bitti mi?” dedi annesi sertlikle.

“Evet anneciğim. Bayan Hwang da az önce gitti zaten.”

“İyi. Sen de etrafta koşturup duracağına biraz daha Fransızca çalış kuzum, iki senedir ders almana rağmen tek kelime ettiğini görmedim şimdiye dek. tu es incroyablement fainéant…*”

“Üzgünüm… Siz nereye gidiyordunuz?”

“Kimsenin fark edeceğini sanmam ama sanıyorum bir düğün ya da onun gibi bir şey…” dedi kadın umursamaz bir tavırla leopar desenli eldivenlerini takarken.

Kang Ho hemen itiraz ederek “Belediye başkanının oğlunun nişanı olduğunu söyledim ya, ne demek kimse fark etmeyecek?” dedi.

“Amcam davet edilmedi mi?” diye araya girdi Minseok.

Bu soruyu duyunca, Haewon sırtını dikleştirip yüzünü başka tarafa döndü. Ortamdaki gergin hava neredeyse gözle görülebilecek seviyedeydi. Dedikodular yüzünden üçünün birlikte etrafta görünmesinin garip olacağını düşündüğü için Luhan, daveti geri çevirmişti.

Kang Ho “Hava neredeyse karardı. Bahçede dolaşma artık, bir yerini incitebilirsin oğlum. Yemek için de bizi bekleme, oldukça geç döneceğiz. Haydi, eve gir artık.” diyerek Minseok’un sorusunu savuşturdu ve az sonra şoför arabayı merdivenlere yanaştırınca ikisi neredeyse birbirilerinin yüzüne bakmadan arabaya binip uzaklaştı.

Minseok, etrafta kimse yokken amcasıyla karşılaşırsa ondan kolay kolay kurtulamayacağını anımsayıp çabucak odasına çıkmaya karar verdi. Ama tam da odasının kapısında yakalanmıştı Luhan’a.

“Yine küçük sığınağınızda, evdeki savaştan mı gizleniyordunuz küçük bey?” dedi elleri arkasında bağlı halde gülümseyerek.

“Savaşı çıkaran kişi olarak neden olduğunu iyi biliyorsunuz amca. Her neyse. Neden siz de davete gitmediniz? Artık Rosebud’dan sıkılmaya başlayacaksınız sanıyorum.”

“İçinde siz varken, uzun süre sıkılacağımı sanmam Minseok.”

Minseok, açıkça olmasa da onlarla eğlendiğini ima etmesinden hoşlanmamıştı. Kaşlarını çatıp onu incitecek bir şeyler düşündü.

“Bu çocukça oyunlarla ancak kardeşinizi üzüyorsunuz. Ama bana tesir etmesi için annemden fazlasına ihtiyacınız var.” dedi gülümseyerek. Gözlerinde, meydan okumanın verdiği bir cesaret parıltısı belirmişti. Luhan’ın yüzündeki gülümseme gitmiş, yerini ciddi bir ifadeye bırakmıştı. Minseok’a doğru bir adım attığında, kısa genç neredeyse kalbinin duracağını sandı. Bu çok kısa zamanda sanki bütün muameleleri, davranış tarzı değişmişti adamın.

“Başkalarının özel işlerine karışmak bazen hiç akıllıca bir hareket değildir. Çark dişlilerine takılır gibi yakalanıverirsin yoksa.”

Minseok, endişeyle yutkundu. Savunmasını çok çabuk düşürmüştü ve Luhan, bu kadar yakınında dururken gözlerindeki korkuyu çok açık bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Ama bu kadarının kafi olduğuna karar verip tekrar sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi sıcak bir gülümseme kondurdu yüzüne. Minseok’un önünde durduğu aralık kapıdan içeri doğru çevirdi bakışlarını.

“Sana bir kadeh likör ikram etmem için benimle kütüphaneye inmek ister misin Song Minseok? Yoksa yine tek başına o açık saçık dergileri mi okumayı yeğlersin?”

Her ne kadar gülümsese de ona yapılan saldırıya misliyle karşılık vermeyi ihmal etmiyordu. Minseok kızardı.

“Bütün gün aynı şeyleri yaptığımı mı sanıyorsunuz amca?”

“Sayılır. Yanında başka birini görmedim hiç.”

“Yanılıyorsunuz.”

Luhan karşılık vermedi, Minseok’un iznini almadan, yanından odasına süzüldü çabucak. Minseok, aceleyle arkasından gidip durdurmaya uğraştı onu.

“Aslında Fransızca çalışmayı düşünüyordum annemin ısrarı sebebiyle. O yüzden rica etsem başka bir gece devam edebilir miyiz bu sohbete?”

Luhan, onu görmezden gelip odada yürümeye devam etti ve pencerelerin önüne gelince çabuk bir hareketle kapattı ağır perdeleri.

“Bana yalan söylemene lüzum yok evlat. Senin annen değilim. Ceketinin içinde bu kez ne sakladığını merak ediyorum. Göster bakalım.”

Minseok, bu kadar çabuk yakalandığını görünce ceketinin yakasını içeri doğru çekiştirdi. Luhan, haklı olduğunu anlayınca bu kez gerçek anlamıyla güldü.

“Gerçekten de aynı söylediğim gibisin değil mi?”

Minseok’a yanaşıp zorla kazağını kaldırdı ve kemerine sıkıştırdığı kitabı olduğu yerden kurtardı. Düz kırmızı kapağındaki ismi okuyunca “Bu kitap ülkede yasaklandı diye duymuştum. Böyle şeyleri nereden buluyorsun çocuk? Aşçının oğlundan mı yine?” dedi.

Minseok, cevap vermeyip bakışlarını kaçırdı. İstifini bozmuyordu hiç. Utanıp sıkılması Luhan’ı daha da keyiflendiriyordu. Kısa süren bu sessizlik boyunca Luhan yeniden değişmiş, bu kez daha önce tanık olmadığı bir görünüme bürünmüştü.

“O genç oğlandan başka neler alıyorsun söyle bakalım?”

Minseok, neredeyse cesareti kırılmış sesiyle “Ne demek istiyorsunuz?” diye sordu. Acaba o genç oğlanın kız kardeşi hakkında bir şeyler mi duymuştu diye bir endişe sarmıştı her yanını. Saçları her zaman kısa, üstü her zaman kirli olan Moo Yeol adındaki bu çocuk, Minseok’dan bir yaş büyüktü ve okula gitmediği için Rosebud’da bahçıvan olan babasına yardım ediyordu. Bu utanmaz gencin Moon Byul adında on yedi yaşında bir kız kardeşi vardı. O kız da ortaokulu bitirince okulu bırakıp mutfakta çalışmaya başlamıştı. Abisi, biraz para karşılığı Minseok’un onu banyo yaparken izlemesine izin veriyordu. Kız da bunun farkındaydı ve uzun süre haberi yokmuş gibi rol yapsa da bir gün Minseok’a, kendisine bakmak için abisine para vermesine gerek olmadığını, eğer isterse ona göğüslerini göstereceğini söylemişti. Ama Minseok, bu teklifi duyunca sevinmek bir yana, gizliliği kalmadığı için annesinin kulağına gideceğini düşünerek korkmuş ve uzun süre ikisinden de kaçmıştı.

Luhan, sesinden gizlediği bazı şeyler olduğunu anlayıp daha ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini test etmek için daha da yaklaştı yeğenine. Minseok nefesini tutmuş ne yapacağını bilmeden öylece buz kesmişti. Burunları neredeyse birbirine değiyordu. Luhan, gözlerini onunkilerden ayırmadan elini ceketinin altından beline doladı ve Minseok’un küçük bedenini çekip kendininkine yapıştırdı.

Neredeyse bir fısıltı haline gelen yumuşak sesiyle “Gerçek bir deneyime hazır olduğunda sana yardımcı olacağımı söylemiştim değil mi?” dedi ve başını yana eğip nazikçe öptü Minseok’un dudaklarını. Onu korkutmak istemiyordu. Kısa genç ise şaşkınlıktan ne vücudunu, ne de dudaklarını oynatabiliyordu. Sonuna dek açılmış gözleriyle amcasının kapalı gözlerini görebiliyordu. Ama bu Luhan’ı durdurmadı. Dudaklarını, dudaklarından ayırıp beyaz boynunda ve kulaklarında dolaştırmaya başladı. Minseok, Luhan’ın ıslak dilini ve nefes alış verişini kulaklarında hissedince ürperdi ve bir inilti süzüldü aralanmış dudaklarından. Luhan, bunu duyunca gülümsedi ve iniltisini bir onay olarak kabul edip yavaşça ceketini çıkardı gencin. Kazağından içeri soktuğu ellerini bir süre karnında ve göğsünde dolaştırdıktan sonra onu da çıkarıp başka bir yana attı. Biraz uzaklaşıp yüzü kızaran gencin yarı çıplak vücuduna baktı. Dudağındaki belli belirsiz gülümseme ve gözlerindeki bakıştan, gördüğü şeyden memnun kaldığı ve bütün vücuduyla bunu arzuladığı kolayca anlaşılıyordu. Minseok, utanıp kollarıyla açık yerlerini örtmeye uğraştı ama Luhan onu bileğinden yakalayıp bunu yapmasına engel oldu.

“Yapma. Biraz daha bakmak istiyorum.” dedi. “Çok güzelsin genç adam. Rosebud’daki en güzel ve koklanmaya değer tek çiçek olduğunu söylerken şaka etmiyordum.”

Minseok, utangaçlığını atmıştı bir parça. Amcasının bu iltifatı hoşuna gitmiş, kendine güven duymasına sebep olmuştu. Gülümsedi. Ve Luhan tekrar öpmeye başladığında bu kez o da gözlerini kapatıp karşılık verdi ona. Fazla ileriye gidip utanması olmayan biri gibi görünmek istemediği için yalnızca Luhan’ın gömleğini sıkıca tutmuştu elleriyle. Luhan, onu öpmeye devam ederken “Düğmeleri çözmeye başlayabilirsin. Yavaşça.” diye mırıldandı. Minseok, bunu bir emir kabul ederek düğmeleri çözdü tek tek ve gömleğini çok şişkin olmasa da belirgin kasları olan göğsünden ve kollarından sıyırıp attı yere. Bu kez Minseok geri çekilip amcasının vücuduna baktı. Okuduğu dergilerdeki kadınlar ve aşçının kızı dışında daha evvel kendisinden başka çıplak birini görmemişti. Gördüğü şeyin güzel olduğundan emindi yine de. Luhan, genci yavaşça yatağa yatırıp ağırlığını vermeden üzerine çıktı ve sıcak dili ve dudaklarıyla meme uçlarıyla oynamaya başladı. Minseok, o ana kadar gereksiz bir ayrıntı olarak gördüğü bu pembe yuvarlakların, böyle hassas ve keyif veren bir yer olduğunu ilk defa o zaman fark etti. Luhan, onu zorlayıncaya dek vücudu hakkında pek bir şey bilmediğini anladığı zaman da tam olarak o gündü. Sonunda ikisi de çıplak kaldığında başkasının karşısında erekte olduğu için tekrar bir utanç dalgası sardı vücudunu. Ama bu kez gizlemesine fırsat kalmadan Luhan, onu kendine çekip kucağına oturttu ve bir yandan boynunu öperken, bir yandan da erkekliğini avuçlarının arasına alıp, yavaşça ileri geri hareket ettiriyordu yumuşak elini. Bu Minseok’a kendini inanılmaz hissettirmişti ve kalçaları kendiliğinden hareket etmeye başladığında yaptığı şeye kendisi bile inanamadı ama bunu yapmaktan da alıkoyamıyordu kendini. Luhan, hiçbir şey bilmediğine emin olduğu gencin, bu denli çabuk uyum sağlamasından memnundu. Sonunda zamanın geldiğine kanaat getirip kucağında kendinden geçen genci omuzlarından tutup yanına oturttu.

Ne olduğunu anlamayan genci “Sorun yok, sorun yok…” diyerek sakinleştirdi. “Daha fazlası için vücudunu hazırlaman gerekiyor. Arkana yaslan. Senin için yapacağım bunu.”

Minseok, itiraz etmeden yaptı dediğini. Luhan gencin bacaklarını araladı yavaşça ve elini yüzünde dolaştırırken gencin gözleri kapalı olduğu halde parmaklarını yalayışını izledi. “Gözlerini açma” dedikten sonra tek parmağını deliğinden içeri ittirdi yavaşça. Minseok yutkundu. Luhan parmağını hareket ettirmeye başladığında bunun o zamana kadar yaptıkları en iyi şey olduğunu düşündü. Sonra ikinci ve üçüncü parmak eklenince canı biraz yanmasına rağmen aynı zamanda büyük bir zevk de duydu bundan. Luhan bir süre sonra parmaklarını geri çekti ve uzanıp öptü Minseok’u.

“Şimdi sıra bende…”

Minseok, merakla araştırdı amcasının gözlerini ve bunun ne demek olduğunu anlayınca cevap vermeden başıyla onayladı. Luhan, Minseok’un arkasına geçip gencin dizleri üstüne çökmesini sağladıktan sonra tükürdüğü elini kalçalarının arasında dolaştırdı bir süre ve nihayet sertliğini kalçalarının arasından içeri ittirdi. Minseok, acıyla ellerinin altındaki pamuklu kumaşa kenetledi parmaklarını.

“Acıyor” diyebildi güçlükle. Luhan, sert göğsünü gencin sırtına dayayıp ensesine bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Birazdan geçecek hepsi.” diye fısıldadı ve kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı yavaşça. Başlangıçta yalnızca acıyı hissetse de Luhan’ın gidiş gelişleri hızlandıkça bundan zevk de duyma başladı Minseok. Gözlerini açamıyor, yalnızca Luhan’ın altında bükülmüş olan vücudu, sanki hoş bir müziğe eşlik eder gibi ritmik bir şekilde karanlıkta salınıyordu. Fakat bir süre sonra gözlerini aralayıp “Size bakmak istiyorum” dedi ve sırtının üzerine uzanıp yüzünü ona dönmeye niyetlendi ama Luhan saçlarının arasına geçirdiği parmaklarını sıkıp başını eğdi zorla ve bunu yapmasına engel oldu.

“Ne yapıyorsun Luhan? İzin ver ben de seni göreyim.” dedi Minseok şaşkınlıkla ama Luhan sözünü kesip “Konuşmayı bırak genç adam.” dedi ve daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başladı kalçalarını. Minseok, ne döndüğünü anladığında tekrar değiştirmeye uğraşmadı şeklini. Bir elini Luhan’ın kalçasına koyup daha da yanaştırdı kendine. “Demek bunu tıpkı hayvanlar gibi yapmak istiyorsun. İyi. Ne istiyorsan yapmana izin veriyorum.” dedi nefes nefese. “Şu ana kadar hayalimde mi canlandırıyorum bir türlü emin olamadım ama tam olarak şimdi anlıyorum; gördüğüm şey gerçekti. Sizi tanıyorum Luhan, gerçekten kim olduğunuzu biliyorum. Yalnızca ben biliyorum.” dedi gülerek. Luhan, iyiden iyiye vahşileşen gözlerinin üstündeki kumral kaşlarını çattı. “Konuşmayı kes dedim sana!” dedi sert bir ses tonuyla.

Minseok, dudaklarını ısırdı. Luhan'ın hareketleri hızlandıkça konuşması güçleşse de söylemek istediklerini söylemesine mani olmadı bu. Tekrar konuşacak gücü bulduğunda “Narae’yi merdivenlerden sizin ittiğinizi gördüm.” dedi. “Şimdi ardımda duyduğum kadar açık ve temiz şekilde duydum konuştuklarınızı.” Luhan öfkeyle Miseok’un saçlarından tutup başını geriye doğru çekti ve son kez olanca gücüyle kalçalarına doğru bir darbe yaptı. Acı ama daha çok zevkle dolu kontrolsüz son bir inilti yükseldi Minseok’un ağzından ve sonunda yatağa bıraktı kendini. Luhan da tükenmiş bir halde onun üzerine uzandı. “Canının istediğini söyledikten sonra çark dişlilerinin arasında ezilmek umurunda değil öyle mi?” dedi Luhan o melodik, baştan çıkarıcı sesiyle. Minseok, cevap vermedi. Bacaklarının arasından bir sıcaklığın dışarı aktığını hissettiğinde gülümseyip gözlerini derin bir uykuya kapadı.

\----------

*tu es incroyablement fainéant : inanılmaz tembelsin

ilk kez böyle uzun smut  yazdım. utanmazlığım için kusura bakmayın slfhjskjhdf


	5. Chapter 5

"Aman Tanrım! Bu ne kızgınlık Allah aşkına?" diye söylene söylene hışımla içeri daldı kadın.

Eldivenlerini çıkarıp rastgele savurdu hole. Kang Ho da hemen ardından içeri girip kadını görmezden gelerek içki sehpasına yöneldi. Solgun yüzünde, gerginliğin çizdiği yumuşak çizgiler rahatlıkla görülebiliyordu. Kadehini doldurduktan sonra bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi ağzını açtıysa da bundan vazgeçip, onun yerine içkisini tek seferde gırtlağından aşağı yuvarlayıverdi. Boğazı yandığı için yüzünü buruşturup yutkundu birkaç kez. Törende, tombul kafasına karşın epey zayıf bir vücudu olan Ko Sang Kyu adındaki bir adam, Kang Ho'ya Luhan'ın bahsini açmakla kalmamış, sohbete giriştikleri kalabalığı etrafında toplayıp, özgür üçlü aşk örneklerinden bahsetmiş "Yani kadın kimi seçeceğine karar veremeyince her ikisini birden görünmez zincirlerle bağlıyordu kendine ve diğer iki adam da bundan şikayetçi değildi doğrusu. Ne kadar inkar etsek de bazı ahlak kurallarının toplumun devamı için doğal bir şekilde, kendiliğinden gerekli hale geldiğini görmezden gelemeyiz ama değil mi?" demiş ve etrafındaki sanki gezici bir sirki izlemeye gelmiş gibi meraklı görünen açgözlü kalabalığın alaycı ve küçümser bakışlarını ve kahkahalarını ona ve karısına çekmiş ve böylece ummadığı bir anda suratının ortasına yumruğu yemişti. Zaten bir çocuk kadar sıska olan adam, Kang Ho'nun gücünün tamamını bile kullanmadan savurduğu bu darbeyle iki metre ötede yerde uzanırken buldu kendini.

Her ne kadar belediye başkanı Kang Ho'nun yanına gelip sırtını sıvazlayarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışsa da bu nahoş olay yüzünden partiden erken ayrılmak zorunda kalmış, yol boyunca da karısıyla birbirlerinin yüzüne bakmamışlardı.

"Tamamen aptal ve rüküş bir adam. Ayrıca kumarbazın teki. Söylediklerini senden başka dikkate alan bir Allah'ın kulu yok etrafta. Kuruntularını dizginleyip birkaç dakika daha katlanamaz mıydın gülünç ve bilmiş söylevlerine?"

"İnsanın manevi dünyası saldırı altındayken nasıl sakin kalabilir?"

Bunları söylerken dudaklarının ve gözlerinin kenarında acınası ve çirkin çizgiler belirmiş, yüzünü görülmemesi imkansız bir keder kaplamıştı. Bu sözleriyle ifadesi ve tavrı yumuşadı Haewon'un; kocasına yaklaşıp yanağına dokundu sıcak eliyle ve başını yana eğip hafif bir gülümsemenin okunduğu gözlerini onunkilere dikti. Ansızın bütün kuvvetini yitirmiş gibi omuzları düştü adamın; içten içe titreyen soğuk elini karısının sıcak elinin üstüne bastırdı.

"Hem bizimle alay ediyorsa bile söylediklerinde tamamen yanılıyor. Bu evde ne olup bittiğini bizden başka kim tam olarak bilebilir?" Kocasının diğer elini de tutup "Ama yine de tümüyle haksız olmadığı bir nokta vardı." dedi ve parmak uçlarının üzerinde yükselerek adamın üşümüş dudaklarını öptü. Uzun zamandır karısına yakınlık göstermemiş ve karısından yakınlık görmemiş olan Kang Ho, bir zamanlar güzelliğiyle çevresindeki genç ve yaşlı her erkeği büyüleyen karısına dokunmanın nasıl bir his olduğunu unutmuştu neredeyse. Kendini dizginleyemeyip sıkıca sarıldı kadına ve dudaklarını nilüfer kokulu beyaz boynuna gömdü. Karısının karşı koymadığını görünce tekrar çizgi halindeki arlanmış hoş kokulu pembe dudaklarına uzanıp bu kez daha istek ve coşkuyla öpmeye koyuldu. Ve karşılık da buldu bu öpüşlerine. Aylardır kapısını bile aralamadığı yatak odalarına çıktıklarında Kang Ho, burada, karısının içinde olmasının kökleri epey bir derine inmiş olan onur kırıcı problemlerini çözmeyeceğinin farkındaydı fakat şimdi tekrar kavuştuğunda ancak özlemini çektiğini anladığı bu kıymetli günahı kaybetmek niyetinde de değildi. Gece boyunca sanki son kezmiş gibi öptü ve dokundu karısına. Haewon ise gözleri kapalı, güzel başını geriye atmış ve bacaklarını iki yana açmış bir halde kocasının altında uzanırken yalnızca vücutlarının değil hislerinin de bir olduğunun ayırdında değildi.

...

Geceden itibaren aralıksız yağan yağmur yüzünden bahçedeki toprak çamur olmuş, ardından sabahın erken saatlerinde dondurucu soğukla yüzleşince ince bir tabaka halinde buz tutmuştu. Her adımında ayağının altından yükselen çatırtılardan çocukça bir keyif alıyordu Minseok. Kayıp düşmemek için sanki kumda yürüyormuş gibi ağır ve dikkatli atıyordu adımlarını. Kış bahçesinin önüne kurulmuş olan ortasında bir kadın heykelinin yükseldiği, etrafına taşlar dizilerek yapılan ve doğal görünmesine uğraşılan süs havuzunun yanına gelince taşlardan birinin üzerine oturup elindeki çubukla suyun buz tutmuş yüzeyiyle oynamaya başladı. Çubuğu tek seferde buza çarpıp bir delik açtığından bunu neden yaptığına mana veremeyip, tek parça halindeki kusursuz yüzeyin bütünlüğünü bozduğu için pişmanlık duydu. Çubuğu delikten içeri atıp batışını görmeye uğraşırken ardından gelen ayak sesleriyle doğrulup, elleri ceplerinde sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi soğuktan kızaran yüzünü. Luhan yanına gelip oturduktan sonra, çıplak elleriyle Minseok'un kafasındaki şapkayı düzeltti yüzünde sevecen bir gülümsemeyle.

"Gözüne Kraliçe'nin aynasından bir parça mı kaçtı yoksa? Aksi halde soğuğu bu kadar sevmenin sebebi ne olabilir Song Minseok?"

"Ülkede yılın çoğu günü yağmurlu nasıl olsa; burayı sevmek için yeterince zamanım oldu yani."

"Değiştiremeyeceğin şeyler hakkında boyun eğmen olgun bir davranış fakat bazen fazlasını arzulamanı dilemiyor değilim. Belki hava koşullarını değiştiremezsin ama yaşadığın yarım kalmışlık hissi sayesinde deneyimleyeceğin binlerce şey var dünyada."

"Ne tür şeyler bunlar, bu kadar övgüyü hak eden?"

"Örneğin buradan, Rosebud'dan ayrılmadın yaşamın boyunca. Bu hapishaneye ve insanın ruhunun bile taş kesmesine sebep olan dondurucu soğuğa lanet edip başka diyarlar görmek gelmiyor mu içinden?"

Minseok durup düşündü bir süre. Gözlerini, açık göğü ele geçirmeye hazırlanan kirli bulutlarda ve sinsi bir şekilde ormana sokulan siste gezdirdi. Her ne kadar dürüst olmak istese de hislerinde, bu konudaki karamsarlığıyla kasvetli bir görüntü çizmek istemiyordu amcasının karşısında.

"İnsan daha evvel tatmadığı şeylerin yokluğunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmediği için, onları arzuladığını fark etmesi de uzun vakitler alıyor sanırım. Yine de haklısınız amca; başka bir ülkeyi değilse de, en azından doğumumdan itibaren içinde yaşadığım bu şehri boylu boyunca görmek, her bir köşesini arşınlamak isterdim doğrusu."

Luhan, elini çocuğun kafaısna koyup "Dileğin kabul oldu o halde." dedi geniş gülümsemesiyle ve ayağa kalkıp başını pencereden onları izleyen Haewon'a çevirdi. Gülümsemesi parlaklığını kaybetmemişti hala.  Fakat Minseok, annesinin onları izlediğini görünce kaşları çatıldı, yüzü asıldı ve tavırları ürkek bir hal aldı. Ayağa kalkıp başıyla annesini ve Luhan'ı selamladıktan sonra yavaş adımlarla ormanın içine doğru ilerledi. Luhan, Haewon'un yüzünde daha evvel de şahit olduğu o tanıdık ifadeyi görmüş ve buna kendisi sebep olduğu için büyük bir memnuniyet duymuştu.

Haewon'un ona baktığında çaresiz hissetmesini, ama fırsatı olduğunda da kaygıları hakkında tek bir lakırtı etmeyip, kendi kuruntularıyla kendini zehirlediğini düşünmesi ve kendi kendisiyle savaşında ezilip büzülmesini görmekten sadistçe bir zevk alıyordu. Sislerin içinden kadına gülümseyip, Minseok'un gittiği yöne çevirdi bakışlarını ve genci üstü başı dağınık, pantolonunun paçaları yarı dizine kadar çamur içinde olan başka bir gençle konuşurken buldu. Minseok, karşısındakinin anlattıklarını dudaklarına sabitlediği bakışlarıyla dikkatle dinliyor, arada bir başını sallayıp soğuktan hissizleşen ellerini ovuşturuyordu.

"Senin dünyadan haberin yok oğlum Minseok. Beni şehre götürüp getiren keresteci herif, bir rehinciyi soymaya kalkarken yakalanıp zindanı boylamış. Karısıyla çocuklarını görecektin bir; hepsi perişan vaziyette ama bahse girerim çok geçmeden köylülerden biriyle evlenip kıçını kurtarır o çirkin karı. Esas, adam için üzülüyorum ben. Dediklerine göre soygun sırasında birini vurup öldürmüş. İpe gidecek eğer öyleyse. Uzun zamandır böyle şeyler olmuyordu kasabada. O meraklı turşuculara da konuşacak mevzu çıktı hani. Aylarca dillerinden düşmez artık."

Oğlan eğilip elindeki çubukla, epey bir su çektiği için rengi koyulaşan eski püskü ayakkabısının altındaki çamurları sıyırmaya koyuldu.

"Hay lanet! Bu havanın nesi var anlamıyorum. Aylardır ne yıldızlı bir gece, ne de güneşli bir sabah gördü gözümüz. Her yer ya çamur, ya buz. Bu burnu havada Rosebud bile nasibini aldı."

Minseok etrafına bakındıktan sonra ellerini ceplerine sokup "Laf kalabalığı yapmayı bırak Jung Ho. İstediğim kitapları aldın mı, almadın mı?" dedi kanun dışı bir iş çeviriyormuş gibi tedirgin bir sesle.

"Dedim ya şehre gidemedim diye. Gökyüzü üstümüze yıkılsa tek derdin o abuk sabuk kitaplar olur herhalde."

"Paramı geri ver o zaman. Moon Byul'dan almasını isteyeceğim."

Jung Ho bir adım geriye çekilip "Yapabilseydin eğer en başında ondan isterdin herhalde. İçinde bir kızla oynaşırken yakalandığı için babasının, arabayı kullanmasına müsaade etmediğini duydum." dedi ve bilmiş bir tavırla elini yenilgiye uğrattığı gencin omzuna vurup "Biraz sabret dostum. Birkaç güne kalmaz mutfak alışverişi için şehre ineriz. O zaman kavuşursun o kıymetli kitaplarına" diye ekledi ve kısa ceketinin fermuarını boğazına dek çekip aceleyle evin arka kapısına koştu. Minseok, itiraz etmesine fırsat kalmadığı için sıkılmış, suratını asmıştı. Az sonra derslerinin başlayacağını anımsayıp hezimete uğramış bir halde eve döndü o da.

Akşam yemek vakti geldiğinde Kang Ho çalışma odasından çıkmamıştı. Minseok da yemeğini bitirir bitirmez babasının çok sevdiğini bildiği tatlıdan bir kase kapıp çabucak ayrılmıştı masadan. Annesi ve amcasıyla ürkütücü bir sessizliğin tam ortasında bulunmaktan rahatsızlık duyuyor, zihni tekrar berraklaşmayacakmış gibi bulanıklaşıyordu. Babası, gülümseyerek karşıladı sessizce içeriye giren oğlunu. Bu, soluk bir gülümsemeydi, sönmeye yüz tutmuş hasta ve zayıf bir ışık halini alan gözleri ise eski canlılıklarından daha farklı bir ifadeye sahipti; açık bir amaçsızlıkla odanın orasında burasında geziniyordu bakışları.

Minseok kristal kaseyi adamın önüne itip "Gittikçe daha çok yitiyorsunuz bu evde baba. Sizi de mutlu eden başka şeylere sahip olduğunuzu biliyorum. Lütfen tutunun onlara. Sahip olduğunu tek hayat bu, fakat size mutluluk getirecek tek kaynak biz değiliz. Tam aksini yaptığımız bile söylenebilir hatta."

O anda başka bir şey konuşulmadı. Dudaklarında hazin bir gülümsemeyle oğlunu dinleyen Kang Ho, bakışlarının derinlerinde gizlenen manayı yakalamasın diye gözlerini kaçırıp ayağa fırladı ve buğulanan soğuk camın önüne gidip karanlığa dikti gözünü. Dışarıdan dur durak bilmeyen yağmurun sıçramaları, rüzgarın acıklı feryatları duyuluyordu. Yeleğinin cebinden zinciriyle birlikte saatini çıkarıp kapağını açarak çabucak bir göz attı. Bu, altından yapılmış, kalın ve sert mahfazası özel olarak işlenmiş gösterişli bir saatti.

"Mutsuz olduğumu sanma." dedi bakışlarını saatinden ayırmadan. "Sadece yaşamımda her şeyin planlandığı gibi düz ve kesin bir çizgide yürüyemeyeceğini öğreniyorum, o kadar."

Ellerini arkasında bağlayıp oğluna döndü.

"Sana miras bırakacağım bazılarını. Benden daha iyi olacaksın." dedi gülümseyerek. "O yüzden derslerinin iyi gittiğini umuyorum."

Minseok, oturduğu sandalyede gövdesini çevirerek "Beni geçiştirmeyin baba." dedi sitemkar bir sesle.

"Sevgili oğlum" dedi gözlerini kaldırıp yüzüne sınırsız bir şefkatle bakarak, "Belki duygularımın tamamını açmadım fakat söylediğim kadarında da samimiydim. Daha fazlasını ifade edebileceğim kelimelere sahip olup olmadığımı bile bilmiyorum ama umarım sen hiçbir zaman anlamazsın ve ben de hiçbir zaman sesli olarak anlatmak zorunda kalmam. Haydi artık yatmaya git. Birazdan ev karanlığa bürünür; bir yerlere çarpıp kendini incitebilirsin."

Minseok sonunda ağzından tek bir kelime alamayacağını anlayıp mağlubiyetini kabul etti ve "Peki. İyi geceler o halde baba." dedi.

Kang Ho "İyi geceler oğlum" dedi gülümseyerek ve Minseok henüz odadan çıkmadan bir sigara yakıp bakışlarını belirsizliğe gömdü dudaklarında aynı kelimelerle bir süre sayıklayarak.

Genç adam, uyumaya çıkmadan evvel tekrar yemek odasına uğradığında amcası ve annesinin çoktan yemeklerini bitirip, ortadan kaybolduğunu gördü; içeride yalnızca kimsenin kendisini görmediğini sanarak masa üstünde yarım kalmış içkileri gizlice içen bir uşak vardı. Adamın huzurunu kaçırmak istemediği için geldiği gibi sessizce çıktı odadan. Minseok yumuşak halının üstünde yürüyerek ilerledi ve kendi odasının önüne geldiğinde bir saniyeliğine durup Luhan'ın odasının olduğu yöne baktı. Kapısının altından süzülen ışıktan, bu gece annesinin koynunda olmadığını anlayınca belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçip gitti yüzünden.

Luhan'a hayranlık duymaktan ve onu gizemli, heyecan verici biri olarak görmekten alamıyordu kendini. Onun tarafından seçilmek ve sevilmek Minseok'a kendini üstün biri gibi hissettiriyordu. Ona bakmak, beraber olmak ve onunla biraz konuşmakla ona benzediğini sanıyor, başarılı olduğu duygusuna kapılıyordu.

Pijamalarını giyip yatmaya hazırlandığı sırada kapısının açılıp amcasının içeri girdiğini görünce, eskisi gibi huzursuz hissetmekten çok bundan sevinç bile duydu. Tıpkı bir çocuk gibi heyecanlanmıştı fakat bunu belli etmemek için sakin görünmeye uğraşarak doğruldu yatağında.

"Bu gece de seni o tuhaf kitaplarından birini okurken yakalayacağımı sanıyordum. Bu kadar çabuk pes edeceğini düşünmemiştim."

"Kontrolüm ve ilgim dışındaki bazı talihsizlikler yüzünden kitaplarım elime geçmedi ne yazık ki."

Luhan, elleri ceplerinde pencereye yaklaşıp, kısa bir süre ayakları yere değmeden bahçede ağır ağır gezinirken kayıp ruhları andıran beyaz ve hüzünlü sisleri izledi.

"Sen de normal çocuklar gibi uyumaya mı karar verdin? Bunu mu bölüyordum?"

Minseok cevap vermedi, birkaç kez omuzlarını silkip gözlerini kaçırdı. Luhan pencerenin yanından ayrılıp Minseok'a doğru giderken gülümseyip iç çekti ve yatağın diğer ucuna oturdu.

"Babanın yanına giderken gördüm seni. Bugünlerde biraz endişeli ve tutuk görünüyorsun."

"Babamın, yani kardeşinizin uzun zamandır yavaş yavaş kendi dünyasını inşa edip orada kaybolmaya uğraştığını görebiliyorum. Fakat görünüşe göre bu yarattığı dünya da ona mutluluğu getirmedi. Onun için endişeleniyorum."

"Bu konuda yapabileceğin bir şey yok Minseok. Babanı içten içe yiyen yalnızca sen ya da ben değilim. Onun altında ezildiği ağırlık, bizim bile omuzlamaya gücümüzün yetmeyeceği bu moloz yığını. Rosebud'ı yok edebileceğini düşünüyor musun?"

"Bundan şüpheliyim." dedi gülümseyerek ve bakışlarını tırnaklarıyla oynadığı küçük ellerine indirip düşüncelere daldı. Fakat çok geçemeden tekrar başını doğrultup, sanki söyleyeceklerini anca derleyip cesaretini toplamış gibi katı fakat bir o kadar ürkek görünerek amcasının gözlerine baktı.

"Annemden bu denli çok mu hoşlanıyorsunuz? Kardeşinizin ruh durumunu önemsemeyecek kadar..."

"Annenden hoşlanmıyorum." Aynı katılıkta yanıt vermişti Luhan.

"Fakat ona karşı her zaman naziksiniz ve onunla birlikte olmaktan dolayı huzursuzmuşsunuz gibi görünmüyor."

"İnsan hoşlanmadığı, beş para etmez kişilere de nazik olabilir. Hatta hoşlanmadığın kişilere nazik olmak çok daha kolaydır."

"Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm. Annem için kötü hissediyorum."

"Ya senin hakkında da böyle düşünüyorsam? Kendin için üzülmüyor musun?"

Minseok, duyduklarına inanamazmış gibi geri çekildi ve aldığı yanıt karşısında hayal kırıklığıyla dolup taşan gözlerini Luhan'a dikti.

"Sizden neden hoşlandığımı bilmiyorum. Hiç de iyi biri sayılmazsınız."

Luhan gülümsedi ve eğilip yüzünü genç adamın kızarmaya başlayan beyaz yüzüne yaklaştırdı; öyle yakındılar ki amcasının verdiği nefesi Minseok çekiyordu içine.

"Benden hoşlanıyorsun çünkü bende kendini, yapmak isteyip yapamadıklarını, olmak isteyip olamadıklarını görüyorsun."

 Kısa ama sıcak ve yoğun bir öpücük verdi gence.

"Ve benden daha üstün biri gibi hissedinceye dek benden hoşlanacaksın. Ah hayır! Seveceksin. Çünkü sen ve ben tamamen aynıyız Song Minseok."

 

Minseok henüz ilk kelimesinde teslim olmuş, karşı koymadan Luhan'ın kollarına bırakmıştı kendini. İstediği her yere dokunmasına ve öpmesine zevkle izin veriyor, tam da onun hoşlandığı gibi boyun eğiyordu ona. Luhan onu gövdesinden tutup ayağa kaldırdığı ve hızla soymaya başladığında Minseok, kendi kendine bakmayı bilmeyen beceriksiz bir çocuk gibi onu izlemekle yetindi. Luhan, ilk sefer olduğu gibi onu arkasını dönmeye zorladı ve güçlü elleriyle gencin kollarını başının üzerinde birleştirerek duvara yasladı narin vücudunu. Dudaklarının arasından iniltiye benzer boğuk bir ses çıktı Minseok'un.

"Ne olursa olsun istediğinizi her zaman elde ediyorsunuz. İnanılmaz birisiniz."

...

Minseok, Luhan'la geçirdiği her geceden sonra pişmanlık ve utançla uyanıyordu ertesi sabaha. O an geldiği zaman bu kadar kolay teslim olmasına, ona karşı koyacak gücü kendinde bulamamasına, karşısında böyle aciz hissedişine ve bütün bunlardan utanç duymamasına hayret ediyordu. İkisi de istediklerini aldıktan sonra yaptığı şeyi, annesini ve babasını, bu yaptığını öğrendiklerinde yüzlerinde oluşacak olan korkunç ifadeyi düşündükçe dehşete düşüyordu. Çünkü bu kişi herhangi biri değil, amcasıydı, onunla aynı kanı taşıyan bir başka adam, babasının küçük kardeşi... Dünyanın neresine giderse gitsin onu ayıplamayacak birini bulabileceğine emin değildi.

Bu korkunç düşünceler ruhunu kemirdiği ve rüyalarında bile peşini bırakmadığı için gözüne uyku girmiyordu Minseok'un. Sabahın çok erken bir saatinde, karanlık ve aydınlığın karıştığı, güneşin doğmak için sabırsızlandığı bir vakitte uyandığında Luhan'ın çoktan yanından ayrılmış olduğunu gördü. Sadece almaya geldiği şeyi alıp gitmişti. Bu ona kendini değersiz ve ucuz biri gibi hissettirdi.

Minseok, sade fakat güzel yüzünü daha da solgun gösteren ürkek bir tavırla merdivenlerden inip kapının önüne çıktı. Kuru soğuk onu eşikte karşılamıştı. Henüz kimse uyanmadığı için malikane, terk edilmiş perili bir ev gibi mahzun ve sessizdi, sanki o da herkes gibi derin bir uykudaydı.

Bir zamanlar dedesinin kullandığı, kapısı kapalı haldeki çalışma odasına çevirdi gözlerini. Biri, çalışırken odaya girecek olsa, yaşlı adam müthiş öfkelenir, kimi zaman elindeki kitabı fırlatıp atardı kapıdakine. O yüzden oda, oldum olası korkunç sırlar barındıran şeytani bir yer gibi gözükürdü Minseok'a. Dedesi ölüp, babası odaya yerleştikten sonra bile uzun süre titremeden kapısını açamamıştı buranın. Çocukken ona öyle geliyordu ki bu kapı muhakkak cehenneme açılıyordu. Minseok bunları düşününce muzaffer bir gülümseme yerleşti yüzüne. Çünkü o cehennemin zebanisi olan dedesi bile sonunda ölüme yenilip, gerçek bir cehenneme yollanmıştı.

Genç adam, ona karşı olan savaşı kazandığını kanıtlamak istercesine hafif adımlarla kapıya yanaştı. Onu sessizce ardına dek açtığında sanki gerçek cehennemi görmüş gibi dehşetle irileşti gözleri. Önündeki korkunç manzara yavaş yavaş bulanıklaşıp karardığında, hala ne gördüğünden kesin olarak emin değildi. Tertemiz, üzerinde tek bir kırışık olmayan yeni takımıyla odanın tepesinden aşağı sarkan vücuda, kabuslarla dolu kötü bir uykudaymış gibi huzursuz görünen, morarmaya yüz tutmuş yuvarlak yüzüne baktı babasının. Minseok'un aklı öyle karışıktı ki, gördüğü manzaranın gerçek anlamını bile çok saniyeler sonra kavradı. Kafasını, bir kabustan uyanmak istermiş gibi güçlükle iki yana salladı ve ancak o zaman neye baktığını, baktığı şeyin bir rüya olmadığını anladı. Ve bunu anladığı anda da sanki görünmez bir el tarafından ruhu vücudundan çekilmiş gibi olduğu yere yığıldı. Bir hizmetçi, perdeleri açıp güneşi içeri davet ettikten sonra ona yaklaştığında Minseok, annesinin adını sayıklıyordu. Kadın çığlığı basıp onu omuzlarından yakaladı; genci geriye doğru sürüklemeye çalışırken, bir yandan da eliyle gözlerini kapatmaya uğraşıyordu. O an, gözleri bulutlandı ve aynı anda ikisinden birden yaşlar boşanıverdi. Anacak o an, çok nadiren mutlu görünmesine rağmen, etrafında olmasına alıştığı bir kişiyi artık sonsuza dek göremeyeceğini fark etti. Babasıyla arasında kuvvetli bir bağ yoktu ve doğrusu diğer çocuklar gibi büyük sevgi de duymuyordu ona karşı. Çünkü Kang Ho, babasının kurallarına bağlı olarak büyümüş ve Minseok'u da öyle büyütmüştü. Sevgi, ilgi göstermek annenin, yani kadınların işiydi. Babalar ise evlatlarını geleceğe, yaşamın zalim ve sert koşullarına gerçek bir erkek olarak yetiştirmeliydi. Dünyayı erkekler yönetiyordu ve bunu yapabilmek için de bir kaya kadar sert olmak gerekliydi.

Fakat bu ilkeler Luhan ve Minseok üzerinde ters tepmişti. Onların dünyayı yönetmeye arzuları, Kang Ho'nun ise gücü yoktu. Ve sonunda da bu düşüncenin altında kalıp yaşamından olmuştu.


	6. Chapter 6

Haewon, Kang Ho’nun intiharını duyduğunda baygınlık geçirmiş, geceye kadar kendine gelememişti. Doktor, her ihtimale karşı evden ayrılmayıp kadını kontrol altında tutuyordu.

Minseok, kadife perdeleri sıkıca kapatılmış gece kadar karanlık odaya girip annesine yanaştığında daha önce hiç rastlamadığı bir içtenlik ve zayıflık gördü gözlerinde. Kadın, oğlunu görünce bir çocuk gibi ona doğru uzattı kollarını ve gücünün yettiği kadar sıkıca sarıldı ona.

“Her şeyin sonu ölüm. Ölüm çok korkunç” dedi hıçkırarak.

Genç adam eğildi, gözyaşlarını tutamayarak alnından öptü annesini. Bir süre konuşmadı. Sonra;

“Ağlamaya çalışın anne. Hiçbir şey insanı gözyaşları kadar rahatlatamaz.” dedi ve uzun süre yanından ayrılmayıp, tekrar uykuya dalana dek, ter içinde kalsa da hala parlaklığını kaybetmemiş olan siyah saçlarını okşadı kadının.

Daha birkaç ay evvel yasta olan ev, tekrar siyahlara bürünmüştü. Taziyelerini bildirmek için gelenlerle Luhan ve Minseok ilgileniyordu. Hepsi de aynı şeyleri söylüyordu:

“Hepimiz için büyük kayıp. Babanız gibi değerli bir kimseyi tanımak bizim için onurdu. Ama üzülmeyiniz. Tanrı sizinle.”

Minseok, birkaç gün öncesine kadar haklarında dedikodu edip, onların karmaşık yaşamıyla kendilerini eğlendiren bu gösterişçi sürüyü büyük bir soğukkanlılıkla dinleyip, usulünce ağırlamıştı. Luhan, ellerini sıkıp üzgün görünerek başsağlığı dileseler bile olan biten için onu suçladıklarını biliyor ve doğrusu ne düşündüklerini de pek umursamıyordu.

Sonunda babası gömülüp ev tekrar eski sessizliğine bürününce Minseok, ona yaşadığını hissettiren bütün duygularının katılaştığını duyuyordu içinde. Bütün bu karmaşa ve koşuşturmaca ölümü ve ölüyü yolcu etmeyi mekanikleştirip, insani bir şey olmaktan çıkarıyordu sanki. Babasının sonsuza dek yok olduğunu tekrar hatırladığında, etrafında camları döven yağmur damlalarının sesinden başka bir şey duyulmuyordu.

Luhan, ağabeyinin intihar edeceğini aklına bile getirmediği için, cansız bedenini görünceye değin hizmetçilerin feryatlarına bile inanmamıştı. Bunun hakikatin kendisi olduğunu anladığında büyük şaşkınlık yaşadı. Bir Kang Ho’ya, bir de pencerenin önündeki ağacın gölgesiyle karışıp duvarda usulca dalgalanan, en az sahibi kadar cansız olan gölgesine baktı ve dudaklarında zayıf, acıklı bir gülümseme belirdi. Bu gülümseme onun durumuna o kadar zıttı ki, insan onun kendi çaresizliğiyle mi, yoksa durumun gülünçlüğüyle mi alay ettiğini ayırt edemezdi.

Kang Ho’yu, Rosebud’da tanıdığı herkesten fazla severdi. Çünkü ağabeyinin, hoşnut olmasa bile belki kefaret olarak saydığından onun payına düşen yükü de şikâyet etmeden taşıdığını bilirdi. Her ne kadar babasının öğütlerine bağlı olarak sert olmaya çalışsa da genellikle ona da, başkalarına da fazla belli etmeden yumuşak başlı olmuş, başkalarının görebileceğinin ötesinde olan fikirlerini kendi içgüdüleriyle anlamaya çalışıp, onları yargılamamayı seçmişti. Luhan, onun otoriteye boyun eğip, buyrukları sorgusuz sualsiz yerine getirmeye meyilli teslimiyetçi kişiliği yüzünden yönetilmekten şikâyet etmediğini, yazgısına biat ettiğini sanıyordu. Bu doğruydu. Fakat Kag Ho, kendisinin düşündüğü kadar güçlü değildi ve tolere edebileceğinden fazlası yüklenmişti sırtına.

Sırf bu sebeplerden gerçekten de intihar etmiş olsa bile, ailede bu kadar kısa zamanda, bu kadar çok ölüm olmasının sıra dışı olduğunu düşünen emniyet, ölümüyle ilgili soruşturma başlatmıştı. Güneşli bir öğleden sonra kapılarında uzun bej trençkotları ve gri şapkalarıyla iki dedektif bulmak hane halkı için sürpriz sayılmazdı yine de. Bunu ilk kez yaşamıyorlardı.

Kıvırcık, inatçı saçları güçlükle yana taranıp hizaya sokulmuş, sarı tenli, köşeli suratlı genç uşak, oldukça uzun boylu bu iki adamı içeri buyur edince, adamlardan daha kısa ve koyu tenli olanı sigarasını eşiğin hemen önüne attı ve gerek olmamasına rağmen başını eğerek diğer adamın ardından içeri girdi. Genç uşak, yastaki evin önünü kirlettiği için öfkelenip, kapıyı kapatmadan evvel söylene söylene izmariti yerden alıp, merdivenin öte tarafında gözden kayboldu.

Dedektif “Mabedlerine saygısızlık ettim galiba.” dedi alay ederek.

Luhan, dedektifleri kapıda karşıladı. Basık burunlu, esmer tenli olan şapkasını çıkarıp elini uzattı. “Ben dedektif Kim Jongin.”

Yüzünün sağ tarafında, hemen elmacık kemiğinin üstünde kibrit çöpü uzunluğunda bir yara izi olan diğeri de “Oh Sehun” diye tanıttı kendini.

“Kardeşiniz Song Kang Ho’nun intiharı ile ilgili birkaç soru sormak istiyoruz eğer cevap verebilecek durumdaysanız.”

“Tabii. Beni takip edin.”

Sehun, şapkasını çıkarıp kafasına yapışan kumral saçları uzun parmaklarıyla düzeltirken “Ben ev halkını sorgulamaya gidiyorum o halde.” deyip tıknaz hizmetçinin ardında çıktı odadan.

Jongin yavaş adımlarla, etrafını parlak gözleriyle araştırarak kütüphanede ufak bir gezi yaptıktan sonra izin almadan koltuklardan birine kuruldu ve Luhan’ın da onun karşısına oturmasını bekleyerek gülümsedi. Adamın küstahlığı ve kurumlu tavırları Luhan’ı bir parça gerse de bunu belli etmeyip karşısına oturdu.

“İntihar olduğu şüphe götürmeyen bir vaka için neden soruşturma açıldığını anlamıyorum fakat buyurun, ne istiyorsanız sorun dedektif.”

Sesi son derece yumuşak ve etkileyiciydi. Dinleyicilerin üzerindeki tesirini derhal gösteriyordu. Kim Jongin de alaycılığı bırakıp, ciddi bir tavır takındı.

“Kaybınız için üzgünüm. Standart prosedür sadece. Söyleyin Bay Luhan, intihar olduğundan bu kadar emin olmanızı sağlayacak herhangi bir işaret var mıydı? İntihar mektubu bıraktı mı kardeşiniz?”

“Vasiyetiyle birlikte avukatına bıraktığını duydum. Bugün akşamüzeri okunacak. İsterseniz siz de burada bulunup, bu faslı izleyebilirsiniz. Ya da incelemek için daha sonra alırsınız.”

“Bir aile görüşmesinde fazlalık olmak istemem. Sizden sonra incelememiz daha uygun olur.”

“Nasıl isterseniz.”

Tuhaf ve uzun bir sessizlik sızdı aralarına sinsice. İkisi de kimin önce bunu bozup söze gireceğini tahmin etmeye uğraşıyordu. Jongin, rahatsız bir şekilde yerinde kımıldandıktan sonra teslim olmaya karar verip “Peki kardeşinizin neden kendini öldürmek istediğine dair bir fikriniz var mı?” diye sordu.

“Ah, oldukça oldukça… Ben uzun yıllardır Çin’de bulunuyor, orada ailemden bağımsız çalışıyordum. Babam ve annemin ani vefatıyla Song ailesine ait bütün şirketlerin yükü onun omuzlarına yığılmıştı. Bu sebeple bir süredir, bir çeşit depresyonla boğuşuyordu sanıyorum. İş hakkında kendine olan güvenini yavaş yavaş kaybetti ve bu yenilgi onu düşündüğünden fazla sarstı ve böyle talihsiz bir karara yöneldi diye düşünüyorum.”

Jongin ellerini kucağında birleştirmiş, başparmaklarıyla küçük seri yuvarlaklar çiziyordu havaya.

“Hepsi bu kadar mı?”

“Yeterli değil mi? Fazlası olduğunu mu düşünüyorsunuz?”

Luhan’ın gerilmiş yanak adalelerini görünce doğru soruyu sorduğunu anladı.

“Tabii bunları kanıt olarak kullanmak intihar durumunda pek manalı değil fakat çevrede kardeşinizin eşi Haewon ile bir ilişkiniz olduğuna dair söylentiler var; sizin de kulağınıza çalınmıştır muhakkak.”

Yabancı birinin hayatını sorgulayıp, kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadan yargılaması Luhan’ı kızdırmıştı; yüzünde gizlenemeyecek bir nefret belirdi.

“Ne yani? Haewon ile uygunsuz bir ilişkim olduğunu ve onun için kardeşimi katlettiğimi mi söylüyorsunuz?”

Keyifli bir kahkaha attı. Yüzü sonbahar havası gibi bir kapıyor, bir açıyordu. Jongin tedirgin hissetmeye başlamıştı bu çok kolay yer değiştiren ikilik yüzünden.

“Ah dostum~ Beni tanımadığınız nasıl da belli oluyor. Sizin avlayarak hayatınızı kazandığınız çoğu şeyi günah olarak görmüyorum fakat dünyanın kurallarına da tamamen yabancı değilim. Kendimden vazgeçmeme değecek kadar vazgeçilmez değil bazıları…”

“Erdemden mi, yoksa günahtan mı bahsediyorsunuz?”

“İkisinin de karşılığı kişilere ve nasıl bir yaşamları olduğuna bağlı olarak değişmez mi sizce de?”

“Bu doğru. Yine de dünyanın neresine giderseniz gidin değişmeyecek birkaç istisnası da mevcut. Bu durumda erdeme inanmadığınızı söyleyebilir misiniz?”

“Erdem mi? Böyle şüpheli bir konuda inançtan fazlası gerekir. Bense yalnızca güzel şeylere, güzelliğin kendisine inanır ve severim. Uzun sürmez ve ömrü de ateşinden kopan bir kıvılcım kadar kısadır ama o bir anlığına verdiği zevkin yeri de doldurulamaz. Ölümsüz olmasa da yücedir.”

“Fakat güzel şeylere erdemli biri olarak sahip olamazsınız. Güzelliği elde etmenin tek yolu, günahın baştan çıkarıcı fakat çirkin ellerinden geçer. Sonunda ona ulaştığınızda ise artık bir iblis olursunuz ve gözden çıkardığınız onca şeyden sonra kısa süreliğine sahip olduğunuz o yüce güzelliği de kendinizle birlikte yok edersiniz.”

“Haklısınız. Fakat söyleyin dedektif; güzelliğin hayalini dahi kurmaya cesaret edemeyen erdemli biri mi, yoksa kısa süreliğine de olsa onu avuçlarının arasında tutmayı başaran günahkâr ve utanmaz biri mi daha kötü ve talihsizdir?”

Jongin durup düşündü. Kesinlikle anlamıştı Luhan’la konuşmanın kolay bir iş olmadığını.

“Emin değilim. Günü geldiğinde ikisi arasında seçim yapmanın o kadar da kolay olmayacağı açık.”

Böylece Luhan, büyük bir engeli darbe almadan aşmış, kendini kötü ve güç bir durumdan kurtarmış olmanın verdiği iç rahatlığıyla yeniden tatlılaşmıştı.

“Ne tuhaf düşüncelerim var değil mi? Bir insan olarak dünya kurulalı beri böyle belirsiz şeyler hakkında münakaşa edip duruyoruz fakat neticede elimizden ne gelir?”

Dedektif ayağa kalkıp şapkasını tekrar dağınık saçlarının üstüne kapatırken “Bu zorlu serüvenin sonunda gerçek bir yanıta ulaşırsanız eğer beni de haberdar edin o halde, çünkü kendi başıma bu soruların arkasından gidecek kadar cesur biri olduğumu sanmıyorum.” dedi gülümseyerek.

Sehun ile kapıda tekrar buluştuklarında ikisi de sessiz kalarak konuşmadı bir süre. Çamurlu yoldan yürürken bir yandan trençkotunun düğmelerini ilikliyor, bir yandan da Luhan’ın söylediklerini düşünüyordu Kim Jongin.

“Ee? Bir şey bulabildin mi?” diye böldü düşüncelerini Sehun, kadife sesiyle.

“Pek sayılmaz. Adamın azılı bir katil olduğu kesin fakat kardeşini bildiğimiz şekilde öldürdüğünü sanmıyorum. Ne yazık ki onun yöntemleri kanunen suç değil.”

“Bunda haklısın işte. Hizmetçilerden duyduğum hikâyelerden emin olmak için kulaklarımı temizledikten sonra en başından tekrar anlattırdım bu çatı altında olup bitenleri. Bu kaymak tabakanın da, alt sınıftan pek farkı olduğu söylenemez açıkçası. Şaşırttılar beni. ”

İkisi de arabaya bindiklerinde birden suratlarına çarpan sıcak havayla titrediler. Jongin radyoyu açıp kontağı çevirdikten sonra Sehun’a dönüp “Bu gece ne yapıyorsun? Satchmo Serenads’da büyük bir eğlence olduğunu duydum, yeni bir caz orkestrasıyla anlaşmalarının şerefine.” diye sordu.

Sehun, ceketinin yakasını kaldırıp daha da fazla sindi içine ve şapkasını yüzüne indirip gözlerini kapattı.

“Satchmo Serenads mı? Harika olur. Jia bayılacak buna. Ne zamandır yeni elbisesiyle hava atmak için can atıyor zaten.” dedi gözleri kapalı halde gülerek.

“Jia… Tabii…”

Jongin’in yüzü asılmış, ifadesi ağırlaşmıştı. Belli ki içinde kapalı tutulan bir tedirginlik asıl söylemek istediklerini söylemesine mani oluyordu.

“Kadınlarla aranın iyi olmadığını biliyorum, o yüzden istersen yanında bir arkadaşını getirmesini isterim. İkili bir randevu olur. Hem öyle bir gecede yalnız olmak istemezsin. Jia kadar olmasa da, harika dans eden bir arkadaşı var Fei adında. Kız dans pistine bir çıktı mı herkes büyülenmiş gibi yalnız onu seyre koyulur, gözlerini alamazlar. Şakası yok gerçekten.”

“Öyle diyorsan…”

Dedektiflerin arabası Song arazisinden çıkarken, başka bir tanesi acelesi yokmuş gibi ağır ağır sürerek girdi içeri. Rosebud’ın önüne gelince bir o kadar ağır fakat dikkatli bir şekilde park etti. Dizlerine kadar uzanan siyah kaşe ceketi ve siyah şapkasıyla avukat Jo In Sung indi arabadan. Yaptığı her şey, tıpkı görüntüsü gibi planlı ve muntazamdı. Avukat, üniversitedeyken Kang Ho’nun alt devresiydi ve tanıştıkları günden, öldüğü güne kadar kuvvetle artarak sürmüştü arkadaşlıkları. Hışırtılı, yaşlı radyolarının tembel müziği eşliğinde ders çalıştıkları o günler, hayatının en tatlı anlarıymış gibi geliyordu ona. Daha sonra Insung, harp çıktığında hava kuvvetlerine katılıp Nazi’lere karşı savaşırken uçağına birçok kurşun yemiş ve inişine az kala yere çakılmıştı. Bu kazadan yalnızca birkaç kırık kemik ve sol elinde ciddi yanıklarla kurtulmuştu. O yüzden şimdi bile havalar ne kadar sıcak olursa olsun her zaman eldiven giyerdi. Bu kazayla birlikte savaş sona ermişti onun için. Kang Ho’nun ısrarlarına dayanamayıp şirket avukatı olarak çalışmaya başlamış, o zamandan beridir de hayatında olan biten her şeyi bazen uzaktan izlemiş, bazen de kendi ağzından dinlemişti. O kendi savaşını, Kang Ho da kendininkini vermişti.

Luhan’ın, çalışma odasının geniş penceresinden onu izlediğini görünce şapkasını çıkarıp başını eğerek renksiz bir gülümsemeyle selam verdi. Hiçbir mana okunmadığı için de imalı görünen bir ifadeyle Luhan’ın elini sıktıktan sonra “Görüşmeyeli uzun yıllar oldu. Sizi en son gördüğümde henüz üniversiteye gidiyordunuz. Zaman gerçekten de korkutucu.” dedi gülümseyerek.

“Zaman bu denli korkutucu göründüğüne göre henüz yapmak istediğiniz, yapamadığınız çok şey var hayatta demektir.”

“Öyle dostum. Haklısınız. Bütün aile toplandığında vasiyeti okumaya başlayabiliriz. Bayan Haewon nasıllar? Toparlanabildiler mi?”

“Bugün nispeten daha iyi. Yeğenim Minseok ile kütüphanede sizi bekliyorlar.”

Haewon, kapı eşiğinde avukatı görünce oturduğu yerden ayağa fırlayıp boynuna sarıldı.

“Ah Insung! Başımıza ne felaketler geldiğini görüyor musunuz? Önce anne-babası, şimdi de Kang Ho…  Beni de kendisiyle götürmesini dilerdim. Tanrı biliyor ya, onu gerçekten de seviyordum. Geride kalıp böyle onun arkasından izlerine bakmak müthiş acı veriyor.”

Adam, kadının sırtını yavaş yavaş sıvazlayarak “Sizi anlıyorum Haewon. Ben de sanki diğer yarımı kaybettim.” dedi.

Az sonra Haewon canlılığını yitirmiş bir ifadeyle, rengi kaçıp beyazlamış alt dudağını ısırarak yerine oturdu tekrar. Mendilini yüzünden indiremiyordu bir türlü. Avukat, Minseok’un yanına gidip elini omzuna koydu ve geldiğinden beri ilk kez açık bir anlam okunan, samimiyetin görüldüğü gözlerini onunkilere dikip “Göstermeye cesareti olmadı hiç ama babanızın sizden fazla sevdiği kimse yoktu bu dünyada. Son zamanlarda da yalnızca oğlu için güçlü durmaya çalıştı fakat yaşam baş edebileceğinden fazla sıkıntılar verdi ona. Gençsiniz ve neredeyse büyük bir mirasa konmak üzeresiniz. Bildiklerime dayanarak söyleyebilirim ki vasiyetname belki de başınızı döndürecek ama aynı zamanda size bazı sorumluluklar da yükleyecektir. Büyük bir erkek gibi davranmalısınız.” dedi.

Adamın kısa söylevi bitince Minseok başını salladı anladığını onaylamak için fakat bu sözler ona güç vermek bir yana, iki kat arttırmıştı bitkinliğini.

Luhan, pervazında oturduğu pencerenin önünden, bir film sahnesini andıran bu konuşmaları izliyordu gülümseyerek. Avukat, masanın arkasına geçip görüntüsü ve tavırlarıyla tezat oluşturan yıpranmış çantasından bir takım belgeler çıkarıp, rastgele dizdi masanın üstüne. Dağınık mı, yoksa düzenli biri mi olduğunu anlamak mümkün değildi.

Vasiyetin içeriğinde beklenmedik bir şey yoktu. Babaları Rosebud Madencilik ve inşaatı Kang Ho’ya, elektronik ve nakliyatı ise Luhan’a bırakmıştı vefatından önce. Kang Ho, Luhan’ın yokluğunda ilgilendiği şirketlerin vekaletini devretmiş, kendi payına düşenleri de oğlu Minseok’a bırakmıştı. Haewon’a ise sahip olduğu topraklardan büyük bir parçayı, banka hesabındaki paranın önemli bir kısmını ve şehrin diğer ucundaki büyük yazlığı bırakmıştı. Kimsenin itirazı yoktu.

“Canına kıymadan evvel size yazdığı mektubu daha sonra okumanız için bırakıyorum. Şimdi vasiyetin, bana da sürpriz olan kısmına geldik.”

Herkes bu beklenmedik haberle dikkat kesildi. Kang Ho’nun onların tahmin edemeyeceği ne yapabileceğini bilmiyorlardı. Avukat derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve masanın öte tarafında, Minseok ve Haewon’un karşısına dikildi.

“Kang Ho’nun oğlu için çok endişelendiğini söylemiştim. O yüzden son dileği beni pek şaşırtmadı.”

Luhan da merakına yenilip oturduğu yerden kalkıp, Insung’un yanına geçti.

“Kardeşimin ne sürpriz yaptığını merak ediyorum doğrusu. Yaşamında pek ilginç bir adam değildi.”

Insung, yanında dikilen adama dönüp “Açıkçası hayatınızda büyük bir değişikliğe sebep olacak bir şey değil. Ne kazanıp kaybettiğinizi bile idrak edeceğinizi sanmıyorum.” dedi

Ve Haewon’a dönüp “Bu daha çok ikinizi ilgilendiriyor. Yani iyi dinleyin. Kang Ho, ergin yaşa erişeceği güne kadar Minseok’un vekaletini bana verdi. Buna da bugünden itibaren beş yıldan biraz daha az bir zaman kaldığını söyleyebiliriz. O zamana kadar yasal vasisi benim bundan sonra. Vesayetim altına girmiş olduğundan dolayı onun yerine şirketteki işleri ile ilgilenecek, yasal temsilciliğini yapacağım. Evde eğitim gördüğü için birkaç ay sonra yeterlilik sınavına girmesi, ardından da üniversiteye gitmesi gerekecek. Bunlarla da ben ilgileneceğim. Arkadaşımın, babanızın benden son dileği buydu. Ve memnuniyetle yerine getireceğim bunu.”

Luhan,  şaşkınlık içinde kalmıştı. Haewon’un ise umurunda değildi olan biten. Avukatın söylediği her şeye kafa sallayıp, olur vermişti.

“Korkarım ki, kardeşim yaşadığı buhranlar sebebiyle doğru düşünemeyip, bir yığın saçmalıklar yazmış vasiyetine. Böyle bir şeyin gerekli olduğunu düşünmüyorum.”

Avukat, Luhan’ın öfkeden pırıl pırıl parlayan gözlerine, gergin güzel yüzüne baktı.

“Kang Ho’nun ne düşündüğünü ondan başkası bilemez herhalde ve düşünceleri de onunla birlikte toprağın altına girdi artık. Bu durumda vasiyetini onun gerçek düşünceleri ve istekleri olarak kabul etmek yanlış bir davranış olmaz.”

“Bir yabancı, ölmüş bir insanın evindeki işlere burnunu sokuyor, kendini bize zorla kabul ettirmeye çalışıyor. Bunu kabul edemem.”

Insung tavrını değiştirmeden, aynı tekdüze, renksiz sesle yanıtlıyordu sorularını.

“Bayan Haewon itiraz edip, vekaletini benden almadığı sürece yabancı da olsam bu, kanunen geçerli bir istektir.” Hala konuşulanlara ilgi göstermeyen kadına dönüp “Bunu iptal etmek istiyor musunuz Bayan Haewon?” diye sordu.

Kadın yorgun ve cansız görünen elini sallayıp “Ah ne diye beni böyle şeylerle uğraştırıyorsunuz? Bütün bu karmaşık erkek işlerini sırtlamaya niyetim yok. Kang Ho nasıl dilediyse öyle yapın lütfen.” diyerek başından savdı her iki adamı da.

Avukat, tekrar Luhan’a dönüp “İsterseniz dava açıp itiraz edebilirsiniz. Mahkeme diğer türlü uygun görürse eğer buna karşı koymayacağım.” diye ekledi.

“Emin olun yapacağım.”

“Fakat vasiyet olsun olmasın, bu en iyi dostumun son dileği. Ve öleceğim güne dek de bu dileği gerçekleştirmek için elimden geleni yapacak, arkadaşımın oğlunun rahat, sorunsuz bir hayat yaşamasına çalışacağım.”

Luhan bunu bir meydan okuma olarak kabul etti.

“Minseok benim yeğenim, kardeşimin oğlu. Ve ben hayatta olduğum sürece Song kanından olmayan birinin korumasına ihtiyaç duymayacak.”

Vasiyetin okunması başlayalı beri ilk kez gülümsedi Avukat.

“Sizin kardeşiniz, sizin yeğeniniz, sizin kanınız. Her şey size ait. Ama merak ediyorum Luhan; siz kime aitsiniz?”

Adamın görünüşünde ve davranışlarında iyi ve soylu bir yan vardı, bunun görülmemesi mümkün değildi. Ve Minseok da ilk kez Luhan’ı kendisinden daha güçlü bir düşman ile görmüş, bu eski savaşçı ile çarpışmasını büyük bir ilgiyle, merak içinde izlemişti.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bu ağlayışların ne size, ne de Kang Ho'ya bir yararı var Haewon. Rica ederim toparlanın artık."

Baştan ayağa siyahlara bürünmüş olan kadın işlemeli ipek mendiliyle gözlerinin kenarındaki tuzlu yaşları kurttu nazlı hareketlerle. Her hareketi sanki bir temsilden fırlamış gibiydi.

"Öyle de olsa ölümün varlığı karşısında sizin kıymetli mantık ve felsefeniz bile suskun kalır Luhan. Elimden bir şey gelmez."

Luhan, odada bir ileri bir geri yürümeyi bırakıp kadının yanına oturdu ve bir ölününki kadar beyaz soğuk ellerini avuçlarının arasına aldı. Az evvelki küçümser ifadesi yumuşamıştı.

"Haklısınız fakat artık eşinizin bir şey hissetmediğini, geride kalanın siz olduğunu ve yalnız da olmadığınızı anımsamalısınız. Uzun süre böyle kalamazsınız."

Haewon, hala nemli olan gözleriyle acı acı gülümseyip "Eğer oğlum Minseok'dan bahsediyorsanız, eminim o benden çok daha iyi durumdadır."

"Öyle görünse dahi bu, gerçekte iyi hissettiğinden değil ama o düzenbaz avukatın vasiyet ile bu genç yaşta ona bazı ağır yükümlülükler vermesindendir."

Luhan, sigarasını geniş mermer küllüğe bastırıp son nefesini verene dek bekledi ve ağır adımlarla, soluk sarı ipek geceliğiyle yatağının karşısındaki koltukta yarı uzanmış şekilde oturan Haewon'un başına dikildi. Kadın, vahim bir hastalıktan henüz kurtulmuş gibi bitkin ve neredeyse cansız görünüyordu.

"Sahiden Haewon diye devam etti Luhan, "Bu vekalet meselesine itiraz etmeye hiç mi niyetiniz yok? Önünde sonunda o sizin oğlunuz ve siz yaşarken kan bağımız olmayan birinin sorumluluk üstlenmesi ailemizi berbat gösteriyor."

Bir süredir büyük ağrılar yaşıyormuş gibi başını tutan kadın, ellerini eteğine indirip, kumaşı avuçlarının arasında topladı ve ayağa kalktı. Luhan'ın parlak gözlerine dikmişti kendi kırmızı gözlerini.

"Ne diye büyütüyorsunuz böyle şeyleri anlamıyorum Luhan. Hakkımızda neler söylendiğinizi ikimiz de gayet iyi biliyoruz zaten ve Tanrı şahidimdir tek kelimesi dahi umurumda değil. Garip davranıyorsunuz."

Luhan, cevap vermek yerine bakışlarını kaçırıp odada gezinmeye başladı. Haewon, bir bakışta onun üzerinde yarattığı etkiyi görünce ince dudaklarının kenarı memnuniyetle kıvrıldı.

Pencerenin önünde, gözlerini karanlığa dikmiş bir halde hiçliği izlemeye koyulan adama yanaşıp kollarını beline doladı ve yüzünü sırtına yaslayarak "Endişelenmeyi bırak sevgilim. Avukatın çıkıp gelmesi bir açıdan faydamıza bile oldu denebilir. Üzerimden büyük bir yük aldığını inkar edemem. Sayesinde ikimiz hiçbir şey hakkında endişe etmeden birlikte vakit geçirebilir ve yeni yaşamımızın tadını çıkarabiliriz." dedi gözleri kapalı bir halde gülümseyerek.

Luhan, gövdesini kadının kolları arasında çevirip omuzlarını yakaladı ve gülümsedi. Az evvelki agresif halinden hiçbir iz kalmamış gibiydi.

"Sanırım haklısın Haewon. Konunun üzerine gitmek yerine, oluşuna bırakmayı deneyeceğim."

Kadının elini kibar ama gönülsüzce öpüp odadan çıkmaya hazırlanırken Haewon onu kolundan yakalayıp "Hepsi bu kadar mı Luhan? Yanımda kal lütfen." diye yakardı ağlar bir ses tonuyla.

Luhan, kolunu kadının elinden kurtarıp "Burayı ziyaretlerim hepimize çok garip geliyor artık. Rosebud'a biraz zaman verelim de yasını tutsun." dedi aynı renksiz ses tonuyla. Söylediği şeyi gerçekten ima edip etmediğini anlamak imkan dışıydı.

Haewon'un gözleri korkuyla büyüdü, bir şey göremez olmuştu. Ürpererek geriledi.

"Benden ayrılmak mı istiyorsunuz? Anlatmaya çalıştığınız bu mu?"

Güçlükle derleyebilmişti söyleyeceklerini. Üzüntülü ve yenilmiş görünüyordu.

"Sanırım bir şeyi yanlış anladınız Haewon. Başından beri sizin sandığınız türde bir ilişkimiz olmadı. Bunu sizin de bildiğinizi ve bundan hoşnut olduğunuzu sanıyordum. Ama sanırım yanlış anlamanız da benim kabahatim. Size böyle hissettirdiğim için üzgünüm."

Haewon, bu duymayı beklemediği sözler karşısında hayrete düşmüştü ama ne bağırdı ne de öfke nöbeti geçirdi. Güzel gözleri son kez güç bulmaya çalışır gibi parladı. Az evvel söylenenleri duymamış gibi Luhan'a yaklaştı ve onun elinden tutarak kendine çekti. Kolunu boynuna doladı.

"Bana sırtını dönme Luhan. Birlikte ağlayıp, birlikte yas tutalım. Sonunda unutacağız hepsini. İyi olcağız."

Luhan kadının yumuşak yanağını öptü hafifçe ve boynuna dolanan elleri yavaşça yerlerinden ayırıp kapıya yöneldi.

"Zavallı şey. Şimdi beni de üzmeye başladınız bu halinizle."

Bu sözler tokat etkisi yaratmıştı onda. Haewon, Luhan'ın acır bakışlarıyla karşılaşmayı göze alamadı ve hıçkırarak arkasını döndü. Şimdiye dek duygularına hakim olmak konusunda hiçbir zaman başarısız olmayan kadın, anlatılmaz bir acıyla kendinden geçerek "Defolun! Defolun buradan!" diye bağırdı tiz bir çığlıkla.

Luhan, odadan çıktığında bir süre kımıldamadan durdu kapının önünde. Omuzlarından büyük bir yükün kalktığını hissediyordu. Haewon'u ısrarla hayatına tutunan bir ağırlık olarak görüyordu son zamanlarda ve şimdi bundan kurtulunca hafiflediğini duyabiliyordu. Loş koridorda ilerleyip kütüphaneye inecekken, Minseok'un kapısının önündeki biçimsiz karartıyı fark etti. Sessizce yaklaşıp kolundan yakalayıverdi bu garip yaratığı. Kızın ağzından ufak bir çığlık yükseldi ve geriye sıçradı korkuyla.

"Sen de kimsin?" diye sordu Luhan merakla. Kaşları çatılmıştı.

"Çok affedersiniz efendim. Ben sadece şey... Küçük beyin... İstediği şeylerin..."

"Sana kimsin dedim?" diye tekrar sordu kızın anlaşılmaz köylü aksanıyla kekelemesine dayanamayarak; biraz daha kuvvetle sıkıyordu kolunu şimdi.

"Sohee. Aşçının kızı yani. Babam ve ağabeyim de bu evde çalışır efendim."

Luhan, Minseok'a kitap getiren edepsiz çocuğu anımsadı. Kızı baştan ayağa süzdü küçümser bakışlarıyla. Kıvırcık uzun saçları yuvarlak yüzünün iki yanını avuçlayıp, neredeyse görünmez yapıyordu tombul suratını. Kızın suratındaki meymenetsizlik teninin sıra dışı solgunluğuyla daha da kuvvetleniyordu; sanki bedeninde tek damla kan yokmuş gibiydi. Üstü başı kirli ve hırpaniydi. İnsanın tanışıp, sonra da tanıştığını unuttuğu türden biriydi.

"Burada ne işin var peki? Ne diye odasını gözetliyorsun?"

Kız çekik gözlerini kocaman açarak, inanamaz bir ifadeyle itiraz etti adama.

"Ah hayır efendim, gözetlemiyordum. Hem küçük efendi ve ben arkadaş sayılırız. Neden öyle bir şey yapayım ki?"

"Şu cürrete bakın hele! Arkadaş demek."

Kızı kolundan tutup peşi sıra sürükleyerek merdivenlerden indirdi paldır küldür.

"Seni küçük sıçan! Sana yapacağımı bilirim ben."

"Özür dilerim efendim ama ben ne hata ettim ki şimdi?"

Kız hayatı boyunca hiç korkmadığı kadar çok korkmuştu ve titriyordu; neredeyse ağlamaklı çıkıyordu sesi. Ama Luhan'ı daha da fazla kızdırmayı göze alamayarak elinden kurtuldu ve koşarak karanlıkta kayboldu. Luhan, az evvel tuttuğu bir insan değil de çöpmüş gibi ellerini silkip, pislikten kurtulmaya çalıştı.

"Annemin yokluğunda hepten şımarmış bu yaratıklar." diye söylendi kendi kendine ve terasa çıkıp çiseleyen yağmurun altında sigarasını içmeye koyuldu. Düşünceleri hizmetçi kıza kızgınlığından değil ama avukat Jo Insung yüzünden bulanıktı. Adamın ona karşı takındığı o üstün rekabetçi tavrı, Minseok hakkında canının her istediğini yapabileceğini düşünmesi onu çileden çıkarıyordu. Daha o sabah yüzsüzce evi arayıp Minseok'a, ertesi gün onunla tiyatroya gelmek isteyip istemeyeceğini sormuştu. Rosebud'dan uzaklaşma fırsatını çok sık bulamadığından sevinçle kabul etmişti bu teklifi genç adam. Luhan, Minseok'un heyecanını gördükçe hiddetle sarsılıyordu kalbi.

"Böyle şeylerden hoşlandığını bilmiyordum Song Minseok. Eğer bana karşı daha açık olsaydın, çoktan yerine getirilmişti bu dileğin." diye dile getirdi memnuniyetsizliğini tekrar karşılaştıklarında.

Minseok, aynanın karşısında saçlarını taramakla meşguldü. Parlak kumral saçlarını, elleriyle iyice yatırdıktan sonra son kez ceketini de kontrol edip amcasına döndü.

"Aslını sorarsanız, bunu akıl etmek sizin vazifenizdi amca. Şimdiye dek böyle yerlere yalnızca ailemle gidebileceğim düşüncesindeydim ve açıkçası Bay Insung söyleyene dek böyle isteklerimin olduğunun da bilincinde değildim. Annem ve babam olmadan gece şehirde gezinmek fikri beni heyecanlandırdı doğrusu."

"Yine de bu randevuya gitmekte kesin kararlı mısın?"

Minseok, keskin gözlerini kısarak gülümsedi ve amcasının yanına yaklaşıp parmak uçlarında yükselerek yanağını öptü.

"Artık ne yapacağımızı biliyoruz. Bir sonraki sefere birlikte gideriz." dedi kulakları okşayan ince tınılı yumuşak sesiyle. Luhan, Minseok'un elini yakalayıp hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu dudaklarına. Fakat genç adam tereddütle başını yana çevirip, yanından geçip gitti Luhan'ın.

"Bana biraz zaman verin amca. Sizi daha az seviyor değilim fakat henüz gözümde babamın hayali canlanmadan size yaklaşmak konusunda rahat davranamıyorum."

"Babanın bizimle ne ilgilisi var Minseok?"

"Artık olmadığını biliyorum fakat sizi arzuladığım her seferinde onu da düşünmeden edemiyorum. Sanki gittiği yerden gözünü üzerime dikmiş ve yaptıklarım yüzünden acılar içinde kıvranıyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Biliyorum bu oldukça budalaca bir düşünce ama böyle hissetmekten alamıyorum kendimi."

Bunu söyledikten sonra yüzünde söylediklerini doğrulayan dalgın bir gülümsemeyle çıktı odadan. Avukatı, şapkası kucağında onu beklerken buldu merdivenlerin diğer ucunda. Üzerinde oldukça koyu tonda lacivert bir takım ve dizlerine değin uzanan siyah bir ceket vardı. Uzun ve düzgün fiziği, bu kılığıyla daha da ihtişamlı hale geliyordu. Adam, Minseok'un geldiğini görünce şapkasını tekrar kafasına geçirip gülümsedi ve "Seni beklerken gençlik günlerimdeymiş gibi hissettim. Arkadaşlarımla ilk serserilik etmeye başladığımız günler geldi aklıma." dedi.

"Belki serserilikten sayılmaz ama ben de sizinle aynı şeyleri hissediyorum her nedense." dedi Minseok aşağı inip kalın ceketini giyerken.

Avukatın "Merhaba Luhan. Geceniz iyi geçiyordur umarım." sözlerini duyunca başını kaldırıp merdivenlerden inen amcasıyla göz göze geldi.

"Hoşgeldiniz Insung. Sizi çok bekletmedi ya Minseok?"Açık ve sade bir şekilde konuşuyordu Luhan. Yüzünde Minseok'u onunla yalnız bırakmaktan duyduğu hoşnutsuzluğa dair hiçbir işaret okunmuyordu.

"Ah, hiç de değil. Hatta erken bile geldiğim söylenebilir. Oyundan önce belki biraz şehri gezdiririm diye düşündüm."

"İyi bir fikir. Yeğenimin bu konuda ihmal edildiğini inkar edemem."

Aralarına kısa bir sessizlik sızdı sinsice. Minseok, dikildiği yerden amcasının yakışıklı yüzünü, kendinden emin hareketlerini ve yüzünde beliren tatlı ama birçok manalar da barındıran gülümsemeyi inceledi sırayla. İçinden bir his, bir şeylerin değiştiğini, Luhan'a karşı duyduğu mütereddit sevginin başka bir hal aldığını söylüyordu. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini düşündü bir süre. 'Onun yanındayken duyduğum bu korkunç vicdan azaplarına rağmen sürekli onunla birlikte olmayı arzulamamın sebebi nedir?' diye soruyordu kendine.

Insung, tiyatro binasına doğru sürerken kendini gecenin tadını çıkaracağı yerde onu düşünürken bulunca başını sallayıp yola odaklanmaya çalıştı. Avukat ise bir yandan göz ucuyla gencin, üzerinde sokak ışıklarının belirip kaybolduğu dalgın yüzüne, bir yandan da yola bakmaya uğraşıyordu. Arabası diğer arabaların peşine takılmış, caddeyi kaplayan yağmur sularının üzerinde yavaşça sarsılarak ilerliyordu. Araba durunca Minseok derin bir uykudan uyanmış gibi etrafına bakındı.

"Geldik mi? Önce şehirde gezineceğimizi sanıyordum."

"Pek keyifli görünmüyorsun. Düşüncelerin başka yerlerde. Önce oyunla başlayalım, şehri sonra gezeriz."

İkisi birlikte, oyunu izlemeye gelen hanımlarla beylerin ve program dağıtanların arasından ilerleyerek locaların bulunduğu kata çıktılar. Kendi localarına girince, diğer katlardaki şık takımları, parlak takıları ve açık omuzlarıyla gürültülü konuşmalar yapan büyüleyici kalabalık önlerine serildi. Henüz perde açılmamıştı. Minseok, yerine oturunca görebildiği yerlerdeki locaları incelemeye koyuldu. Annesinin çok uzun zaman önce Rosebud'da verdiği bütün o gösterişli ama keyfi baloları; yemek, müzik, dans ve kumar ile sabahlara dek uzanan dumanlı geceleri anımsadı. Uzun zamandır bu kadar çekici ve güzel insandan oluşan bir topluluğu bir arada görmemişti. Bu şatafatı özlediğini duydu içinde neredeyse.

Insung, gencin dikkatini çekmek için yavaşça omzuna dokunup "Eğer kim olduğunu bilselerdi bu gece birçok güzel ve genç kadın kendini tanıtmaya gelirdi ama bu bizim için iyi olmazdı sanırım." dedi kendi şakasına gülerek.

"Kimsenin beni tanımamasından dolayı memnunun o halde. Buna alışık olmayan biri olarak rahatız edici bakışlara maruz kalmak istemezdim."

"Ne hissettiğini anlıyorum. Bu dedikoducu topluluğun bir parçası olmadan evvel özgürce yaşayabileceğin birkaç senen var hala."

Minseok cevap vermedi. Bu sözler, gelecekte babasına benzeyeceği korkunç bir senaryo canlandırmıştı gözünde. Kafası karışmıştı.

Orkestra çukurundan yükselen akor sesleri son sızlanışlarını da ettikten sonra ışıklar kapandı ve perde açıldı. Koltukların ve locaların üzerine derin bir sessizlik çökmüştü. Minseok, gözlerini kırpmadan izliyordu müzikali. Insung ise arada bir ona dönüp yüzündeki bu çocuksu heyecanı izleyip keyifleniyor, bu gece onu dışarı çıkarmakla ne iyi ettiğini düşünüyordu.

İlk perde, Çar'ın "Ne iyi olurdu kaçmak ama yer mi var kaçacak? Korkunç! Ah, perişandır hali vicdanı temiz olmayanın." tiradı ile sona erdi. Koltuklarda oturanlar ayağa kalkıp araya çıkmaya hazırlanırken Minseok hala çakılmış gibi yerinde oturuyordu. Çar sanki son sözlerini onu hedefleyerek söylemiş gibi sarsılmıştı genç adam. Insung eğilip Minseok'un yüzüne baktı.

"İyi hissetmiyor musun? Böyle yerler gerçekten de boğucu olabiliyor bazen. Dışarı çıkıp hava almak ister misin? Yoksa oyunu beğenmediğin için mi böyle durgunsun?"

Minseok ayağa kalkıp el yordamıyla üzerini düzeltti.

"Hayır, hayır. Ben iyiyim. Oyun da müthiş. Sadece uzun zamandır böyle bir şey izlememiştim."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Görünüşe göre bir süre tek başıma izlemek zorunda kalmayacağım bu şeyleri. Peki en son ne izlediğini sorabilir miyim?"

"Sanırım Veronalı İki Centilmen'di. Annem ve babam büyük bir kavganın hemen ertesinde birlikte bir şeyler yapmamız gerektiğine karar verip bu komedyada sözleşmişti. Gerçekten de işe yaramıştı. Bütün gece eve varana dek keyifli kalmamızı sağlamıştı. Güzel bir gündü."

Insung, cevap vermeden yüzündeki kırgın gülümsemede gezdirdi bakışlarını. Ne kadar uğraşsa da Minseok'u Rosebud'dan, o karanlıkta büyüyen odalardan çıkaramadığını sezinledi hayal kırıklığıyla. Yalnızca elini omzuna koyup sıkmakla yetindi o an.

Oyun nihayet bittiğinde Minseok durmaksızın bundan bahsetmeye koyuldu. Savaş sahnelerinin ihtişamını, Düzmece Dimitri'nin krallıkları kandırmaktaki ustalığını, Godunov'un talihsizliğini ballandıra ballandıra anlattı avukata ta en başından itibaren. Avukat ise sanki aynı oyunu av evvel birlikte izlememişler gibi iştahla dinledi genç adamı.

"Oyunu beğenmen harika. Yaşına uygun olmayabileceğinden korkuyordum çünkü. Sıkılsaydın eğer epey kötü hissederdim."

Arabayı, önünde gürültülü bir kalabalığın gülüp sohbet ettiği duvarları kırmızı tuğladan, penceresiz bir restoranın önünde durdurdu.

"Şimdi biraz yemek yiyelim. Hem buranın harika bir piyanisti var; Sam adında siyah bir adam. Yalnızca onu dinlemek için günler ve geceler boyunca burada durmaksızın içebilirim."

Dışarıdaki kalabalığın aksine içerisi sakin sayılırdı. Birkaç masada kadınlar ve erkekler kafayı bulmuş, bayık sohbetler etmeye koyulmuştu. Piyanist ise havayla tezat oluşturan bir şekilde, alnında ter tomurcukları, gözleri yarı kapalı bir halde uykulu bir gülümsemeyle yavaş bir şarkı çalıyordu.

Insung ve Minseok yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra bir yandan sohbet edip, bir yandan da içkilerini içmeye koyuldular.

"Baban hayatta olsaydı eminim ilk içkini onunla değil benimle içtiğin için fena halde pataklardı beni." dedi gülerek.

"Bu konuda endişelenmeyin Bay Insung; İlk içkimi yalnız içtim. "

"Kimseyi beklemediğin iyi olmuş o halde. Babana kalsa belki de yirmi üç yaşına kadar beklemek zorunda kalırdın."

"Umurunda olduğunu sanmam. O ve annem öyle çok içiyordu ki, sayemde dolaplarından eksilen şişeleri bile kendi hesaplarına yazıyorlardı."

"Yetişkinler böyledir. Üzücü bir gerçek."

Minseok omuzlarını silkip büyük bir yudum aldı kadehinden. bir süre düşünceli düşünceli kendi parmaklarını izledikten sonra "Bunu sorduğum için üzgünüm fakat neden o eldiveni çıkarmıyorsunuz hiç? Babam savaşta fena halde yaralandığınızı söylemişti fakat merak ediyorum; gerçekten de saklayacak kadar kötü durumda mı?" diye sordu aniden.

Avukat gülerek "Bana eskisi kadar mide bulandırıcı görünmüyor fakat bu hali bile senin gibi bir genç için korkunç bir deneyim olabilir." diye yanıtladı bu yersiz sorusunu.

"O kadar da hassas ve duygusuz bir çocuk sayılmam."

"Belki değilsindir fakat henüz arkadaşlığımızın en başında bana acımanı ya da benden iğrenmeni istemem. Belki ileride bir gün, yeterince yakınlaştığımızda gösteririm."

Minseok, güvenini kaybedip mırıltı haline gelmiş sesiyle "Sizden iğrenmeyeceğim." dedi omuzlarını düşürerek.

"Haydi, surat asmayı bırak. Hem sen de siyah eldivenin gizemli ve merak uyandırıcı olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Birçok davada rakiplerimin güvenini bu ürkütücü eldivenin korku uyandıran görüntüsüyle sarstığıma oldukça eminim."

"Kesinlikle gizemli. Sanki bu eldiven de yaradılışınızın bir parçası. Sizi o olmadan hayalimde dahi canlandıramıyorum."

"Görmek istemediğimiz şeyler bizde daha da fazla merak uyandırıyor değil mi?"

Minseok, adamın haklı olabileceğini düşünerek mağlubiyetini kabul etmek zorunda kaldı ve biraz da utanarak, tepelerindeki lambalardan sızan zayıf ışıklarla parlayıp sönen kadehine eğdi bakışlarını. Bir an sonra sanki uzun süredir hatırlamaya çalıştığı bir şey ansızın zihninde belirmiş gibi kafasını tekrar doğrultup "Sizce ben kötü biri miyim Bay Insung?" diye sordu beklenmedik bir şekilde.

Avukat, kadehini masaya bırakıp öne doğru eğildi ve dirseklerini masaya koyup birkaç saniye Minseok'un yanakları kızarmış, mahzun yüzünden dolaştırdı bakışlarını.

"Şundan eminim dostum; İyi ağaç kötü meyve vermez. Kötü ağaç da iyi meyve vermez. Babanı oldukça iyi tanırdım. Her ne kadar sana karşı görevlerinde tam bir sorumluluk gösteremediyse de o, bu ülkede tanıdığım en yumuşak kalpli ve saygıdeğer adamdı. Bundan şüphen olmasın."

Minseok'un omuzları düştü üzüntüyle. Babasına düzdüğü bu methiyeler ile büsbütün alçak biri gibi hissediyordu kendini. 'Avukat hakkımdaki bütün korkunç gerçekleri bir bilse..." diye düşünüyordu içinden.

"Görünüşe göre benim varoluşumu babamınkinden bağımsız hayal edemiyorsunuz. Fakat yine de ben bir evlat olarak başarılı olduğumu sanmıyorum."

"Chesterton şöyle demiş: Hiçbir şey başarısızlık kadar başarılı olamaz. Doğrusunu istersen Minseok, başarıdan pek bir şey öğrenemeyiz. Ama başarısızlığın erdemli bir yanı vardır eğer kullanmasını bilirsek."

"Yine de çok az insan sizinle aynı görüşte. O yüzden kendimi buna inandırmam güç olacak. Hem sizin böyle endişeleriniz olduğunu sanmıyorum. Her açıdan kusursuz görünüyorsunuz. Bir savaş kahramanısınız üstelik."

Avukat keyifli bir kahkaha atıp tekrar arkasına yaslandı.

"Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratacak belki ama yine de şimdi anlatacaklarımı iyi dinle. Üniversitedeyken tek dostum baban değildi. Ondan evvel Kyungsoo adında kısa boylu, hiç olmayacak anlamlar okunan manalı bir yüzü olan tuhaf biriyle oldukça yakındım. O, babasının onun için düşündüğü kariyer planına boş verip birçok siyasi örgütlenmeye dahil olmuştu; ikinci sınıfta da okulu bırakıp orduya katıldı zaten. İdealist biriydi ve onu son gördüğümde gülerek faşistlerin canına okuyacağını söylüyordu.   
Fakat çok geçmeden büyük bir saldırı sırasında uçağının düşürüldüğü haberini aldık. Buna ben de dahil kimse inanamadı. Yani Kyungsoo bazen öyle bir konuşurdu ki bu kurşunlar onu kattiyen öldüremez sanırdık. Ara sıra gönderdiği mektuplarda yazdığı kahramanlık hikayeleri sayesine daha da kuvvetle inanmıştık bunun su götürmez bir gerçek olduğuna.   
Onun ölümüyle neredeyse aklımı kaçırmıştım. Ben de derhal okulu bıraktım ve hava kuvvetlerine katıldım. Tıpkı onun gibi savaşıp, aynen onun öldüğü gibi ölmek istiyordum. İlk birkaç seferde başımı döndürecek başarılar elde etmiştim. Kendime güvenim oldukça yüksekti, bu yüzden de oldukça dikkatsiz davranıyordum. Yani o ahmak Nazi askerlerinin beni öldürmesine imkan yoktu ama olur da bunu başarırlarsa zaten amacım bu olduğundan yenilmiş sayılmazdım diye düşünüyordum.   
Fakat bir gün, hiç beklemediğim bir anda, hiç beklemediğim kadar büyük bir direnişle karşılaştım. Kurşunlar bilinmedik bir şarkı söyleyerek geçip gidiyordu yanımdan. Sonunda art arda uçağıma isabet ettiklerini duyunca ilk kez o zaman kaybedeceğimi, öleceğimi anladım. Sanki o kurşunlar uçağa değil de benim gövdeme saplanıyordu. Tarifsiz bir korku ele geçirdi bütün benliğimi.   
Ve hiç tereddüt etmeden kaçtım oradan. Yaşamak istiyordum. Uçağı bitik bir halde, neredeyse düşer gibi bir ormanın içine indirdim. Bir yandan küfür edip, bir yandan da bağırıyordum. Aklını yitirmiş biri gibiydim neredeyse. Nazileri ve ölümü alt ettiğimi, onların canına okuduğumu düşünüyordum ki yakıt deposunun patlamasıyla bir kez daha yakaladılar kuyruğumu. Aylarca hastanede yattım o korkunç yaraların iyileşebilmesi için.   
Gördüğün gibi şimdi tamamen sağlıklıyım ve yaşıyorum. İşin fenası, yaşadığım için çok mutluyum. Sence bu beni kötü biri mi yapar?"


	8. Chapter 8

Oldukça iyi kazanan avukatlardan biri olduğu halde Avukat Jo Insung'un ofisi, yıllar öncesinin eski püskü eşyalarıyla döşeliydi. Sıvası dökülen duvarlar, kumaşı aşınıp rengi solmuş kırık kanepe, çalışmayan kaloriferler yerine aldığı elektrik sobası... Odanın, ünlü bir avukatın çalışma yeri olduğunu kanıtlayacak yalnızca Hint çamından kitaplığı, ceviz kaplama sedef kakmalı masası ve binanın önüne park ettiği son moda Rolls Royce'uydu...

Luhan, bu enkaz halindeki yere girdiğinde Insung gıcırdayan bir merdivenin tepesinde kitaplığından bazı şeyler çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu. Kapının açılıp kapandığını duyunca aceleyle aşağı inip neşeli bir tavırla elini sıktı konuğunun. Dağınık saçları, pantolon askısı, tüylenmiş hırkası ve burnunun üstüne indirdiği gözlükleriyle olduğundan birkaç kat daha yaşlı görünüyordu.

"Gelmenizi bekliyordum fakat yine de insan asla yeterince hazır olamıyor." dedi Luhan'ı rahatsız kanepesine buyur ederken.

"Ne içmek istersiniz? Kahve, soda, brendi?"

"Lüzumu yok. Oturun lütfen. Konuşalım."

Insung, masasının ardına geçip gözlüklerini düzeltti ve kaşlarını kaldırıp Luhan'ın konuşmasını beklemeye koyuldu.

"Dinliyorum."

Luhan, arkasına yaslanıp ceketinin üst düğmesini açınca, yapılı göğsü iki yana doğru açtı yakalarını.

"İşler biraz daha ciddi bir hal almazdan evvel sizinle tekrar konuşmak istedim uzlaşmak ümidiyle. Minseok'la ilgili yetersiz olduğumuz fikrine nereden kapıldınız bilmiyorum fakat sizi temin ederim korkunç şekilde yanılıyorsunuz Insung."

"Yetersiz olduğunuzu düşünen ben değilim Luhan, ağabeyiniz. Ben de onun dileğini yerine getirip sorumluluk alıyorum; bundan fazlası değil. Rica ederim yanlış anlamayın."

"Bu ısrarınız rahatsız edici. Song ailesinin yapamayacağı ne yapacaksınız merak ediyorum. Ve size söylemek istediğim bir şey daha," diye devam etti. "Her şeye rağmen eğer bir sebeple ben de başarısız olursam o zaman dilediğinizi yapmakta özgürsünüz. Ama şimdi..."

Doğrudan birbirlerinin gözlerine bakarak karşı karşıya oturuyorlardı. Luhan'ın parlak gözleri, Insung'un umursamaz gibi görünen yüzüne dikilmişti. Avukat konuşmanın başından beri ilk kez çattı kaşlarını.

"Endişelerinizi anlıyorum fakat korkarım bu teklifinizi görmezden geleceğim. Daha evvel de söylediğim gibi, eğer arzu ederseniz bana dava açıp vasiliğimin iptalini talep edebilirsiniz. Haewon sizin tarafınızda olmadığı sürece kazanmanız zor olacaktır fakat yine de denemenizi öneririm."

Avukatın bu ona meydan okuyan soğuk ve kararlı tavrı Luhan'ın kanını kaynatmaya başlamıştı. Tedbirli bir şekilde geri çekildi ve dikkatle onun yüzüne baktı. Orada ne okuduğunu yüz ifadesinden anlamak imkan dışıydı. Öfkesini hiçbir iz bırakmamacasına maskeleyen bir gülümseme kapladı yüzünü.

"Sahi, bu ısrar gerçekten bir dosta bağlılıktan mı kaynaklanıyor Insung? Bundan şüpheliyim. Minseok'la yaşamınızdaki hangi boşluğu doldurmaya uğraşıyor ve kendinize amaç ediniyorsunuz?

Avukat, böyle anlarda yaptığı gibi kaşlarını kaldırarak ağız kenarlarıyla gülümsedi belli belirsiz ve ayağa kalkarak kararlı adımlarla kapının yakınına, kitaplığın diğer ucuna doğru yürüdü. Ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş, oldukça keyifli görünüyordu.

"Aslında oldukça komik. Ben de aynı şeyleri sizin için düşünüyordum ne rastlantıdır ki. Size bir tesiri olmadığı müddetçe böyle ufak bir ayrıntının neden bu denli huzurunuzu kaçırdığını anlamakta güçlük çekiyorum. Yine de Kang Ho'nun vasiyeti bu kadar açıkken bunun iyi mi, yoksa kötü mü olduğunu düşünmek saçmalık olur. Size de bunu tavsiye ederim fakat görünüşe göre benimle çarpışmak konusunda kararlısınız. Lütfen yapın bunu."

Luhan, üst üste attığı bacaklarını indirip yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve üzerini düzelttikten sonra avukatla tokalaşıp "O halde mahkemede görüşürüz." dedi ve sert adımlarla çıktı odadan. Insung'un yüzündeki tebessüm silinmişti; gözlüğünü çıkarınca yüzünde, her zaman gözlük takan insanların gözlüklerini çıkardıkları zaman yüzlerinde beliren o kederli ve meraklı anlam belirdi. Uzun zamandır içinde bulunmadığı türden şahsi bir savaşta yaşanacak çarpışma olasılığı ile ilgiliydi bu merak.

...

Luhan, arabasıyla Rosebud'a doğru ilerlerken keyfi kaçmış, dava için tuttuğu seyrek saçlı avukatın iç karartıcı nasihatlerini düşünüyordu. Tam da her şey daha da kolaylaşmaya başlarken sahneye yeni bir aktör giriyordu. Kendi kendine bütün bu olanlar hakkında yakınırken, ne için mücadele ettiği sorusu anlaşılmaz bir hızla gelip geçti zihninden. Luhan henüz bilincine varamadan unutuverdi soruyu. Arabasını garaja park ettikten sonra Rosebud'a gidecekti ki ansızın yönünü değiştirip Minseok'un gün içinde saklandığını bildiği müştemilata yöneldi.

Sabah erken vakitlerde yağan yağmur sebebiyle yerler hala çamurluydu. Bahar gelmek üzereydi ve etrafta yeni yeşermeye başlamış çimler, meyve ağaçlarında beliren ilk yapraklar kolayca görülebiliyordu. Ormanın içi hemen hemen sıcaktı, rüzgar hissedilmiyordu. Durup etrafa bakındı Luhan. Çok uzaktan şevkle akan bir nehrin şırıltısını duyabiliyordu. Yanındaki ağaca uzanıp küçük bir dal koparınca yaprakların üzerinde biriken sular hep birden yağmur gibi döküldü ayağının dibine. Gülümseyerek üzerine sıçrayan birkaç damla yağmur suyunu eliyle sildikten sonra ancak yoluna devam etti. Adeti olduğunca içeri girmezden evvel elini gözlerine siper edip, tozdan neredeyse ardı gözükmez olan camdan içeri baktı. Sırtı dikleşti birden, bir adım geri çekildi. İçeride Minseok ile birlikte uzun siyah saçlı, beyaz keten elbisesi omuzlarından beline kadar sıyrılmış genç bir kız vardı. Luhan, onun yakın zamanda Minseok'un kapısının önünde payladığı yuvarlak yüzlü hizmetçi olduğunu hatırladı. Minseok ise ne yapacağına karar veremez bir şekilde iki adım ötesinde, tam karşısında dikilmiş tereddütleriyle boğuşuyor gibiydi. Kızda utangaçlığa dair hiçbir işaret yoktu. Yavaşça karşısındaki gence yaklaşıp elini yakaladı. Luhan, şimdi uğraşmasa da kızın elbisesinin hışırtısını, hatta nefes alışverişini bile duyuyordu. İstemeden tanık olduğu bu manzaraya tahammül edemeyip gözlerini kaçırdı ve kısa bir duraklamadan sonra hemen hemen cansız denebilecek adımlarla ordan uzaklaşıp, eve döndü. İçeri girince çabucak bir viski doldurup yakınındaki bir kanepeye kuruldu. Kendi kendine "olağanüstü, olağanüstü" diye sayıklıyordu yüzünde berrak bir tebessümle. Ruhunun derinliklerinde var olduğunu bilmediği, düşüncelerine tamamen aykırı yeni hisler, fikirler keşfetti. İçinde bulunduğu vaziyet, tanık olduğu şeye hiddetlenmesine uygun değildi. Ama tüm benliğini kaplayan bu ne soğuk, ne sıcak, ne kızgın ne de durgun olan bu istikrarsız ruh halinin anlamını uzun süre kavrayamadı. Son yıllarda en büyük trajedilere karşı bile kayıtsız kalabilirken, genç bir delikanlının kendininkine çok benzer serüvenleri ne diye sarsıyordu onu bu kadar, anlam veremedi.

Sonunda Minseok'la fazla özdeşleşip, söylediği en budalaca sözlerde, yaptığı en doğal şeylerde bile normalde aklına gelmeyecek manalar aradığına ve aşırı tepki gösterdiğinde karar kıldı.

Gün geçtikçe tabak eksilen yemek masasında baş başa kaldıklarında Minseok, amcasının rahatsız edici bakışlarının farkında değilmişçesine yemeğine dalmıştı. Luhan ise keyifle izliyordu kaçırdığı bakışlarını, nereye koyacağına karar veremediği kaygılı ellerini ve hafif hafif hareket eden sivri çenesini.

"Bu kadar yakınındayken görmezden gelmeye devam mı edeceksin beni?"

Minseok, gözlerini tabağından ayırmadan "Ne söylememi istersiniz?" dedi sönük sesiyle.

Sorusunu yanıtlamak için, boş şarap sürahisini alıp yerine yenisini bırakan hizmetçinin çıkmasını bekledi Luhan.

"Tanıştığımız ilk gün verdiğim tavsiyeye uyduğunu görüyorum. Şu sana oldukça fazla benzeyen pejmürde hizmetçiden söz ediyorum."

Minseok, duyduğu şeyle hayrete düşmüştü. Ağzındaki lokmayı yutup, tabağının iki yanına koyduğu ellerini sıktı. Bakışlarını Luhan'a sabitlemişti. Luhan, yeğeninin üzerinde bu etkiyi yarattığına memnundu.

"Bugünlerde oldukça meşgul gibisin. Oysa senin vebaya tutulmuş biri gibi yalnız dolaştığını sanıyordum. Sanırım felaket şekilde yanıldım ya da sen birkaç ay içinde hayal ettiğimden de fazla büyüdün."

"Haklı olmayı mı dilerdiniz? Yani hastalıklı biri gibi kendimi izole etmemi... Bana dünyayı merak etmemi, farklı zevkleri keşfetmemi söylemiştiniz. Şimdi bütün bunlar kendiliğinden geliyor bana. Bundan pişman değilim."

Minseok'un, konuşurken ifadesi donuklaşıp ciddi bir hal aldı, konuşması bittiğinde karşısındakini huzursuz edecek kadar asılmıştı suratı. Yine de Luhan bundan etkilenmiş görünmüyordu. Sadece, kendini doğru kelimelerle, bu kadar hızlı müdafaa edebilmesine şaşırmıştı. Minseok, amcasının mum ışığında titreyen gölgesine, kalkık burnuna, alt dudağına ince bir yara izi olan, üstüne gölge düşmüş güzel ağzına, dalgalı kumral saçlarına göz gezdirdi sırayla. Yüzündeki sert ifade yumuşayıp yerini sersemlemiş bir surata bıraktı çabucak.

Luhan kadehindeki son yudumu da içip, dizlerinin üzerindeki ağır beyaz mendille ağzının kenarlarını sildi eve ayağa kalkıp kapıya yürüdü. Çıkmadan evvel yeğenine dönüp son kez "Bana gereksinmen kalmadığı için mutlu olmalısın." dedi ve ayrıldı yemek odasından.

Minseok yerinden kımıldamadı bir süre. Kabahatinin olmadığı bir konuda azar işitmişti sanki, üstelik işlediğinden haberinin olmadığı bilinmez bir suçtan dolayı suçluluk da duyuyordu şimdi.

Bu, ona çok tuhaf ve rahatsız edici gelen konuşmadan sonra bir süre Sohee'ye yanaşmaya cesaret edemedi. Yanlış bir şey yaptığına ikna olmuştu ve Luhan'a tekrar yakalanmaktan da korkuyordu. Bu aklına geldiğinde böyle çabuk teslim olduğuna pişman oluyor, zayıflığından dolayı kendine lanet ediyordu. Oysa bütün amacı, babasının kardeşiyle girdiği uygunsuz münasebetlerden dolayı duyduğu vicdan azaplarını, herkesin kabul edebileceği türden ilişkilerle azaltıp yok etmek ve normal biri olabilmekti. Şimdi ise bunu yaptığı için başka bir şeyle suçlanmış ve tamamen zapt edilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Fakat Insung çıkageldiğinde tamamen yenilmemiş olduğunu kanıtlamak için avukatın her teklifini kabul ediyor, çocukça bir coşku ve merakla başladığı şeyi bir oyuna çeviriyordu. Luhan'ın, avukatı birçok açıdan düşman olarak gördüğünün farkındaydı.

Fakat Minseok'un umduğunun aksine birkaç hafta geçmesine rağmen Luhan ona doğru bir adım dahi atmıyor, daha da fenası bunu gurur meselesi yapan kendisi de aralarında katılaşmak üzere olan bu duvarı kırmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmuyordu. Her şey eski kasvetine bürünmüştü. Luhan gün içinde genellikle bir mirastan çok, lanet olarak gördüğü şirket ile meşgul oluyor, Kang Ho'nun yarım bıraktığı işleri bitirmeye çabalıyordu. Bütün bu süre boyunca kardeşinin boğuşmak zorunda kaldığı ruh kemiren işleri düşününce içinde derin bir acıma ve minnettarlık duydu. Sahip olduğu kısa hayatı dilediğince yaşamamış, aslında bu hayata hiç sahip olamamıştı. Şimdi kendisinin de aynı bataklığa sürüklendiğini fark edince her yanını tarifsiz bir korkuyla birlikte tiksinti de sardı.

Minseok, Luhan'ın gün geçtikçe daha sessiz ve ilgisiz birine dönüşmesini çaresiz bir hüzünle izliyordu. Ona öyle geliyordu ki, sanki uzun yıllar boyunca yaşadığı hür ve yalnız hayattan sonra alçakça tuzağa düşürüp zorla kafese kapattıkları vahşi ve ender bir kuş, rahatlıkla açıp çırpamadığı kanatları yüzünden yavaş yavaş yok oluşa sürükleniyordu. Beklenmedik bir şekilde Tanrısı olduğu bu büyük zenginliğin Luhan'a yaptığı şey ona en az bunun kadar zalimce görünüyordu.

Minseok tesadüfen hizmetçilerden birinin elinde Luhan'a gelmiş bir zarf bulunca onunla konuşmasına vesile olacağını düşünerek kızın elinden hızla kapıp üzerini okudu aceleyle.

"Çin'den geliyor. Amcama olmalı."

Kız elini uzatıp "Götürüp odasına bırakayım efendim" demişti ki Minseok çoktan koşar adımlarla odasına yönelmişti. Korku içinde göze batacak bir davranış yapıp yapmadığını anlamak için düşündü. Ona, herkes sanki içinden geçenleri biliyormuş gibi geliyordu.

Luhan'ın eve dönmesini beklerken uzunca bir süre uyuyamadı. Hayatlarında neyin değiştiğini, asla takviminden şaşmayan tekdüze yaşamına kaosu ve hiç bilinmedik başka dünyaları getiren bir adamı kaybetmiş olabileceğini düşündü durdu. Kargaşadansa, nizam içindeki bir yaşayışın onu daha fazla korkuttuğunu fark etti. Sakin günlerine döneli çok olmamıştı ama sanki çok eskiden gördüğü güzel bir rüyayı tekrar hatırlamakta güçlük çekiyormuş gibi bir keder çöktü üzerine Luhan'ı düşününce. Az sonra kapısının önünden gelen ayak seslerinin hiç durak vermeden uzaklaşıp yittiğini işitince yerinden fırlayıp ayağa kalktı. O, odasından çıktığı aynı sırada Luhan'ın kapısı kapandı. Minseok kararlı görünen ürkek adımlarla ilerleyip kapısını tıklattı ve onay beklemeden içeri girdi. İçerisi pencerelerden gelen ay ışığı ve şöminenin üstünde yanan gece lambasının ışığı dışında pek aydınlık sayılmazdı. Sırtını dikkatlice kapattığı kapıya yasladığında Luhan, kravatını çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu. Minseok'u görünce yüzünde silik bir gülümseme belirdi.

"Seni burada görebileceğimi düşünmezdim. Sorun nedir?"

Minseok dalgın bakışlarını odaklayıp Luhan'a yanaştı ve avuçlarında buruşturduğu zarfı uzattı.

"Bana mı?" diye sorup, cevap vermesini beklemeden yırtıp açtı ve lambanın yanına yaklaşıp okumaya koyuldu mektubu. Yüzünden yakalaması güç, kısa bir gülümseme geçti. O sırada Minseok, ilk kez bulunduğu bu odayı incelemeye koyulmuştu. Rosebud'ın geri kalanıyla tezat oluşturan bir düzeni vardı. Bir duvarı baştan ayağa kitaplarla kaplıyken, diğeri ise dev tuvallere yapılmış daha evvel görmediği türde tuhaf tablolarla doluydu. Yalnızca fildişi renginde keten tül perdeler bulunan geniş pencereleri aralıktı ve önünde hiçbir engel bulunmayan dolunay, parlak sarı ışığıyla yıkıyordu odayı. Yerdeki Türk halısı ise yüzlerce yıl öncesinden kalmış gibi yıpranmış ve kimliğini kaybetmişti.

Luhan mektubu okumayı bitirince masasının üzerine bırakıp ceketini çıkardı ve sürgülü giysi dolabına yerleştirdi. Minseok ise hala kımıltısız bir şekilde onu izliyordu.

"Bir şey mi söylemek istiyorsun?" diye sordu Luhan dolabına yaslanıp.

"Hayır hayır. Aslında şu sıralar konuşacak pek vaktimiz olmadı. Nasıl olduğunuzu merak ediyorum."

Minseok, arkasında birleştirdiği ellerini sıkıyor, tırnaklarını derisine batırıyordu heyecandan.

"Ben iyiyim. Ama sen hasta gibi görünüyorsun. Bir şeyin yok ya?"

Luhan doğrulup gence yaklaştı ve yüzünü araştırdı parlak gözleriyle, bir iz bulmaya çalışır gibi. Minseok, sanki ilk kez bu denli yakınına gelmiş gibi bir adım geriye çekildi. Luhan, gencin tedirginliğinin sebebini anlayınca içten bir kahkaha attı ve yaklaşıp ellerini avuçlarının arasına aldı.

"Çok garip; insan başkasını endişelendirdikten sonra artık kendi endişelenmeyi bırakıyor."

Davetsiz bir rüzgar dalgası, perdeleri uçuşturarak içeri girince lambanın ışığı titredi hafifçe. Minseok, havanın serinliği ile ürperdi. Tüm tasarılarını unutup en doğal haline döndü.

"Bende uyandırdığınız duygular hiç de güzel değil, bundan hoşlanmıyorum. Ama..." dedi mırıltı halindeki sesiyle.

Luhan gence sarılıp başını göğsüne yatırdı büyük elleriyle ve saçlarının kokusunu çekti içine.

"Ama buna mani olamıyorsun."

Luhan, uzanıp yanaklarını avuçlarına aldı ve nemli dudaklarıyla, onun korkudan kupkuru olmuş dudaklarını öptü. Artık geri çevirmesi gereken bir şey kalmasa da Minseok, itiraz etmek için geç kaldığını, iradesinin tamamen zayıflamış olduğunu ve mantığının onu yapayalnız bırakmış olduğunu fark etti. Küçük elleriyle Luhan'ın dirseklerini tutup gözlerini kapadı ve öpüşlerinin tadını çıkardı. Bundan keyif aldığını kendine itiraf etmesi ilki kadar zaman almadı bu kez. O şimdi, hayalinde yaratıp örnek almak istediği bu insan tarafından sevilmemeyi mutsuzlukların en büyüğü sayıyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp Luhan'ın, boynunda usulca gezinen dudaklarına bıraktı kendini. Teninde beliren her ılık dokunuş ve nefeste ürperiyor, daha fazlası için karşı konulamaz bir istek duyuyordu içinde. Luhan, gencin derisinin arzuyla gerildiğini hissedebiliyor, heyecanla çarpan kalbini kendi teninde duyuyordu neredeyse. Yüreğinden, onun küçük bedenini bütün kuvvetiyle kolları arasında sıkmak, onu kendi varoluşunun bir parçası yapma isteği kabarıyordu.

Ellerini kollarının altından gövdesine dolayarak sıkıca sarıldı genç adama. Minseok, daha da küçülmüş, sanki onun diğer yarısı olmuştu. Öpüşleriyle kızarmış ıslak dudaklarına, yalvarır gibi görünen aralanmış gözlerine baktı Luhan.

"Dürüst olacağım." dedi melodik sesiyle. "Hem benim, hem de kendi geleceğinin nasıl bir yol izleyeceği ile ilgili bir karar vermek üzeresin. Şu andan sonra başkalarının ne söylediğini ya da istediğini umursamayacağım. Senin isteğin benim tek pusulam olacak."

Beyaz, ılık boynuna elini dolayıp "Yapmayı arzuladığın şeyin bu olduğuna emin misin?" dedi.

Minseok, Luhan'ın gözlerini hiç kırpmadan ona baktığını görünce hayati bir meselede karar alma zorunluluğu olduğunu anladı.

"Sizi tanıdığıma pişman değilim. Beni vicdan azabından başka da korkutan bir şey yok, fakat vicdan azaplarının en kötüsü bile sizin yokluğunuz kadar dehşete düşürmüyor beni. İster budalalık, ister çocukluk deyin buna; hissettiğim bu ve aksi gibi düşüneceğim güne dek de böyle kalacak."

"Seni yeterince sevemiyorum bile Minseok" dedi Luhan ve cevap vermesini beklemeden bu kez daha şiddetle öptü genci. Minseok ise hazır olduğuna karar verdiğinde üzerindeki kıyafetlerden birer birer kurtulup arkasını döndü ve Luhan'ın çıplak gövdesine yasladı kendi gövdesini; tenini kendi teninde hissettiği an bir inilti sızdı dudaklarından ve aralarında ısınan havaya karıştı. Luhan, ardından uzanıp boynunu ve omuzlarını öpmeye devam ediyordu. Bir an sonra genci omuzlarından tutup kendine çevirdi yüzünü. Minseok, onun niyetini anlamamış, hayretle izliyordu yaptığı şeyleri. Luhan, yatağa uzanıp, arkasına yaslandığında genç adam ne yapması gerektiğini kestiremese de sonunda cesaret edip kucağına tırmandı. Doğru şeyi yaptığından emin değildi ve Luhan'ı kızdırmaktan da korkuyordu fakat beklediği gibi bir tepki almadığını, aksine Luhan'ın ellerini uzatıp bacaklarına dokunduğunu hissedince yeni bir keşif yapmış gibi tarifsiz bir sevinç duydu içinde. Minseok, bakışlarını onunkilerden ayırmadan elini bacaklarının arasına uzatıp uzunluğunu yavaşça kendi vücuduna kabul ettiğinde, Luhan bir süredir esir tuttuğu çoktan iniltilerle karışmış nefesini özgür bıraktı. Bu olduğunda, o zamana dek Minseok'un kızarmış yanaklarını, arzuyla dolu olsa da hala masum görünen gözlerini ve yumuşak çehresini görmemeyi seçerek ne büyük ahmaklık ettiğini düşündü.

Minseok'un, beklenmedik ani bir rüzgarın sırasıyla uykusundan uyandırıp ürperterek dalgalandırdığı sazlıklar gibi salınan beyaz ince vücudu, her hücresinde duyduğu zevkle kasılıp duraklıyor, fakat bir saniye sonra tekrar güçlü bir rüzgar tarafından harekete geçiriliyordu. Luhan, doğrulup elini beline bir sarmaşık gibi doladıktan sonra inanılmayacak bir süratle çevirip yatağa yatırdı genci. Vahşi ama tedbirli bir hayvanınkini andıran bakışlarını bir an olsun ayırmamıştı onunkilerden. Ama bu kez avını parçalayıp geride enkazını bırakır gibi değil, korktuğu ve merak ettiği bilinmez bir şeye yaklaşmaya cesaret eder gibiydi. Ve bulduğu şeyden öyle hoşnut kalmıştı ki şimdi sevgilisini zevk dolu bir coşkunlukla öpüp kokluyor, bildiği bütün sevgi sözlerini dua eder gibi tekrarlıyordu içinden. O zamana dek Minseok'a aşık olduğu hiç aklına gelmemişti ve şimdi böyle kolayca kabul ettiği bu gerçek yine de hayrete düşürüyordu onu.

Bir süredir ince bir şerit halinde çıplak tenlerinin üzerinde parlayan ışık, aniden canı alınmış gibi yitip gittiğinde ikisi de bunu fark edemeyecek, ya da umursamayacak kadar uzak diyarlardaydı.


	9. Chapter 9

Haewon merdivenlerden neredeyse koşarcasına inip titremesine mani olamadığı zayıf elleriyle bir viski doldurdu ve kadehi ağzına götürdü fakat hemen içmedi. Kendini tamamen kaybetmeden evvel tanık olduğu manzaranın gerçekliğinden emin olmak istiyordu. Ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün bunun bir rüya veyahut bir hayal olduğunu ispat edecek herhangi bir delil bulamadı. Karanlıkta irileşmiş gözbebekleri ansızın canlılığını yitirip bu kez yuvalarına hücum eden gözyaşlarıyla parıldadı; yüzü sapsarı oldu. Luhan'ın onun biricik oğluyla birlikte olduğuna, üstelik o hayal kırıklığıyla gözyaşı döktüğü şu anda bile sevişmeye devam ettiklerine şüphe yoktu.

Minseok'un, üstündeki adamın boynuna gömdüğü yüzünü, kollarının altından gövdesine dolanıp can çekişir gibi etine batırdığı ufak ellerini kendi gözleriyle görmüştü. Bu gerçeğin dehşetiyle sarsılan Haewon'un elinden kurtulup büyük bir gürültüyle sehpanın üzerine çarptı kristal kadeh ama o bunu işitmemişti bile ve başkasının işittiğinden de şüphesi vardı. Hemen sonra aklına Luhan'la kendi sevişmeleri ve asla yüzüne bakmasına izin vermeyişi, bu işi tıpkı bir hayvan gibi duygudan yoksun bir şekilde yapışı geldi. Bu kez öfkeyle parladı gözleri, kendini hakarete uğramış aldatılmış hissediyordu; onuru kırılmıştı. Bir süredir tabiatına ve yaşantısına hiç uymayan bir şekilde mutluluk hayalleri kurduğu geldi aklına. Korkutucu derecede kararan gözleri Rosebud'ın boğucu ve büyülü karanlığından bile daha sonsuz görünüyordu şimdi.

Fakat ertesi sabah öfkesini zapt edip öyle bir oyunculuk sergiledi ki, neredeyse kendisi bile önceki gece hiçbir tuhaf şey olmadığına ikna olacaktı. Yine de kendisininkinden de büyük bir ahlaksızlık ve çürümüşlük olarak tarif ettiği bu ilişkiyi, sanki olmasını bekliyormuş gibi bu denli çabuk kabul edişine de şaşmadan edemedi. Luhan ve Minseok'un aynı sahneyi paylaştığı anlar canlandı gözünde sırayla. O zamanlar Minseok'un huysuzluğuna ve Luhan'ın yersiz merakına anlam vermediyse de üzerine düşünmeye gerek görmemişti; kendine güveniyordu. Fakat tüm bunlar ancak şimdi apaçık bir anlam kazanmıştı onun için.

'Demek en başından beri koklanmaya değer bulduğu tek çiçek oğlumdu. O halde neden benimle de...'

Düşünceleri yarım kaldı. Luhan'ın, ailesinin kız arkadaşı Narae ile olan ilişkisine olan müdahalesi yüzünden yenilmiş hissettiğini, babasının onu tahakküm altına alma girişimlerinin ruhunda onulamaz yaralar açtığını, bu tür adamları yaratan şeyin, gururlarının çok fena kırıldığı o çok kısa ama fena halde yakıcı anlar olduğunu fark edememişti. Luhan'ın tüm bunları planlı olarak yaptığı söylenemezdi. Yalnızca dilediğini yapıp başkalarının duygu ve kurallarıyla çatışarak onlara istediği cezayı üzerine kafa yormadan vermiş oluyordu. Her zaman hareketlerinin sonuçları hakkında hiçbir düşüncesi olmadığı gibi, şimdi de böyle bir düşüncesi yoktu. Bittabi onun bu halinden etkilenmemiş tek bir aile üyesi dahi yoktu. Şimdi de diğer her şeyden çok arzuladığı bir şey bulmuştu ve onu yanında tutabildiği müddetçe bunun kime neye mal olacağı umurunda değildi.

Bu korkutucu ruh halinden kimsenin haberi yoktu ve Luhan eve döndüğünde dünyaları o denli arada kalmış ve kaybolmaya yüz tutacak kadar şeffaflaşmıştı ki hiçbiri bir saldırı altında olduğunu anlayamadı. Anlasalardı da konuşmaya tenezzül etmedikleri meseleler yüzünden kendilerini güçten düşürmeleri, bu saldırılara karşılık verip darbeleri savuşturacak kuvveti söküp almıştı onlardan. Böylelikle savaşın ta en başında belirlenmiş oluyordu tarafların kaderi.

Yine de Haewon son bir direniş gösterip bu çılgın yarışta ipleri eline almaya kararlıydı ve bunun için de en az Luhan kadar ruhsuz olması gerektiğine bütün yüreğiyle inanıyordu. Uzun günler boyunca tek kelime etmeden uzaktan oğlunu ve Luhan'ı izledi. Onun hiçbir şey bilmediğinden emin olan çiftin yemek masasındaki kaçamak bakışlarını, akşam sohbetlerinde ne hakkında münakaşa ederlerse etsinler sonunda hep mutabık kalışlarını, gün ortalarında ormana yaptıkları uzun gezintileri izledi. Böylelikle oğlunun kandırılmış ya da bu ilişkiye zorlanmış olma ihtimali tamamen ortadan kalktı.

Haewon, Minseok'un gözlerinde mide bulandırıcı ve bağışlanamaz bir günah olarak gördüğü bu sapkın aşka dair birçok kanıtlar görmüştü. Kuşkusuz oğlu da Luhan'ı seviyordu ve ister iradesinin zayıflığından, ister mani olamadığı coşkun arzularından olsun, bundan utanç duyuyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Bu, kadının ondan daha da fazla iğrenmesine ve kısa bir süre sonra da nefret etmesine sebep oldu. Fakat kalbinin derinliklerinde bile kabul etmeyi reddetse de uzun zamandır ilk kez birlikte olmak istediği kişi olduğuna ve dahası sevdiğine karar verdiği adamın onu değil de oğlunu seçmesi gururunu tamir edilemez bir biçimde kırmıştı. Mağlup olmuştu ve bu, oğluna daha da fazla diş bilemesine sebep oldu. İkisinin ona ihanet etmesine göz yumup bundan sonra hiçbir şey istemeden ve hiçbir şeyden nefret etmeden yaşamını sürdürmek ona göre değildi. Ona çok uzun gelen iki haftanın ardından hala, gizlemeye uğraşsalar da dışarıdan açıkça görülebilen flörtleşmelerinin farkında değilmiş gibi davranmaya devam etti. Eğer onların birlikteliklerini bildiğini kabul ederse yaşlanmış ve unutulup kenara atılmış bir zavallı gibi görüleceğini biliyor, bir zamanlar ihtişamlı bir güzelliği olan ve geçmiş başarılarının özlemini çeken zamanı geçmiş bir kalıntı gibi görülmektense arkasından iş çevrilip ihanete uğrayan biri sanılmayı yeğ tutuyordu.

Akşam yemeğinden sonra Luhan ve Minseok tatlılarını yemeden odalarına çıktıklarında Haewon yerinden ayrılmayıp bütün gece şarap içmeye devam etti. Bir yandan da 'Luhan'ın bir kadın yerine genç bir oğlanla sevişirken daha mutlu olması nasıl mümkün olabilir?' diye soruyordu kendine. Bu gece yapılması gereken, Minseok'un doğum günü için tertiplemeyi planladığı fakat son anda iptal ettiği büyük davet geldi aklına. Genç adam gerçek sebebinden habersiz, her geçen yıl daha da gösterişsiz ve ıssız bir hal alan doğum günü partilerinin sonunda ortadan kalkmasına şaşırmamıştı. Oğlunun bunun hakkında hiçbir soru sormayışının ve onu görmezden gelişinin ardındaki manayı düşündü ve ihtimaller öfkeyle karışık ürkütücü bir gülümsemeye dönüştü yüzünde. Yaşandıkları zaman onun için hiçbir anlam ifade etmeyen, gözden kaçırdığı, bazılarının ise kuruntudan ibaret olduğu onlarca gerçek ve sahte hatıra hücum etti zihnine hafızasının koridorlarında dolaşmaya başladığı an. Bazılarında o, Luhan ile keyifli sohbetler ederken Minseok iç çekip, gittikçe keskinleşen mat gözleriyle onları cezalandırmak ister gibi delici bakışlarla onları izliyor, bazılarında ise kendisi başka işlerle meşgul iken oğlu ve sevgilisi kütüphanede onun görmesini umursamadan tıpkı köylü hizmetçileri gibi ucuz yollarla flört ediyordu. Arkasından ona gülüyor, kepaze ettikleri gururuyla eğleniyorlardı. Haewon ona ıstırap veren anıların geçit törenine daha fazla katlanamayıp ayağa fırladı.

"Tanrım, nedir bunlar!"

Yumruklarını sıkmış, gözlerini sanki yalnız onun görebildiği belirsiz bir şeye dikmişti.

"Hayır hayır. İçimdeki her şeyi yalnızca benim bilmem yetmez, herkes öğrenmeli onları. Talihsizliğim onlara da yansımalı ve hepsi kederimi paylaşmalı."

Hava tüm gün boyunca sıcaktı fakat şimdi, gecenin bir yarısı ılık rüzgarlar saklandıkları yerden çıkmış gökyüzünde adeta bir şölen veriyor, uyuklayan ağaçları da kendilerine eşlik etmeye zorluyordu. Büyük bir fırtınanın kopacağı beliydi fakat zifiri karanlık yüzünden tek bir yağmur bulutu görülmüyordu ufukta. Huzursuz görünen ormanın sol tarafı karanlıktı, sağ tarafı ise bulutların arasından güçlükle görünen ay ışığının altında hafif hafif serpiştirmeye başlayan yağmurun da yardımıyla parlıyor, rüzgarın etkisiyle hafifçe dalgalanıyordu.

Haewon, kemikli gerdanını ve kollarını açıkta bırakan zümrüt yeşili ipek elbisesini çekiştire çekiştire tırmandı merdivenleri. Üzerindeki kumaşı yırtıp atarsa ancak tamamen özgür kalabilirmiş gibi rahatsız görünüyordu bu göz alıcı elbisenin içinde. Koridora çıkınca dayanamayıp ayakkabılarını fırlattı ayağından. Minseok'un odasının önüne gelince birkaç saniye kımıltısız dikildi öylece ve nihayet kapıyı yavaşça aralayıp girdi içeri. Oda karanlıktı. Gözünün alışması için bir süre bekleyip öylece boşluğa baktı. Biraz sonra pencerelerin yanına gidip ardına dek açtı kanatları ve ay ışığıyla rüzgarı içeriye davet etti. Şimdi oğlunun yastığa gömülmüş yuvarlak yüzünü açıkça görebiliyordu. Yanına gitmeden evvel kitaplığın yanına kurulmuş olan küçük ahşap dolaptan bir plak seçip gramofona yerleştirdi. Birkaç saniye süren hışırtıdan sonra karanlıkta kendine yol açıp odaya yayılan yumuşak müziği duymaz gibiydi. Neredeyse cansız denebilecek adımlarla yaklaşıp yatağına oturdu ve saçlarını düzeltti Minseok'un. Gözüne altı yaşındaki hali gibi gözükmüştü o an. Zaten Minseok'un yüzünün çocukluğundan beri bir parça olsun değişmediğini düşünürdü hep.

Haewon'un ifadesi yumuşamış gözleri nemlenip hüzünlenmişti. Çatık kaşlarından, her an ağlayabileceği kolaylıkla anlaşılıyordu. Kang Ho canına kıydığı gün oğluna sarılıp ağladığından beri ilk kez anne gibi hissediyordu kendini. Uzun zamandır oğluna boş verip kendine acımak ve kocasından nefret etmekle vakit harcadığını hatırladı. Onun bu denli yalnızlığın içinde Luhan tarafından baştan çıkarılmış olmasına hak verecekti neredeyse fakat Minseok gözlerini yavaşça araladığında bu düşünce olgunlaşamadan soluverdi. Genç adam, yüzünü yalayan rüzgarla kuruyan gözlerinden akan yaşları elinin ardıyla sildikten sonra doğrulup oturdu.

"Gecenin bu vaktinde neden hala uyanıksınız anne? Bir sorun yok ya... Yoksa hasta mı oldunuz?"

Kadın yanıt vermeden yanına sokulup sarıldı oğluna. Annesinde bir tuhaflık olduğunu görebliyordu genç adam. Çekiştirildiği belli olan elbisesinden görünen çıplak boynu ve kolları lüzumundan fazla ince, gerdanı kemikliydi. Omuzları ise sıska, göğsü belirsizdi. Yine de zayıf kolları bütün vücudunu baştan sona kolaylıkla sarabiliyordu hala.

"Ah, senin bir yetişkin olduğunu nasıl düşünebildim? Hala bir çocuk, küçük bir çocuk..."

Kederle gerilip düğümlenen boğazı yüzünden sesi boğuk çıkıyordu.

"Korkunç bir anneyim ben! Korkunç. Ve şimdi günahımın büyüklüğü karşısında vicdan azabım kalbimin her yanını kaplayacağı yerde daha da fazla öfke ve kıskançlık yeşeriyor içinde."

Oğlunu omuzlarından tutup bir süre yüzünde dolaştırdı af dileyen bakışlarını; şimdi yaşlar da sıraları gelmiş gibi süzülüyordu yanaklarından. Haewon boynundaki kemik rengi ince şalı çıkarıp Minseok'un boynuna doladı yavaşça, oğlan ise sersemlemiş bir halde onu izlemekle yetiniyordu. Kadın, ani ve hızlı bir hareketle üstüne çıkıp bütün gücüyle iki yanına aslınca ipek şalın, bunun geldiğini göremeyen Minseok şaşkınlıkla boynuna attı elini ve titreyen parmaklarıyla boğazına dolanan ölümü gevşetmeye uğraştı can havliyle. Yüzü kızarmış, gözleri yuvalarından fırlayacakmış gibi ardına dek açılmıştı. Haewon ise bir yandan ağlıyor, bir yandan da tüm kuvvetiyle çekiştiriyordu kaygan kumaşı.

"Büyük bir günah işliyorum ama vicdan azabı duymuyorum bundan. Anla beni Minseok, onu seviyorum. Bu yüzden sana karşı kaybedemem. Tanrı'nın gözünde bir değerimin kalmadığını biliyorum ve bu yüzden beni cezalandıracak da. Ama iki katı fazla ceza alsam da ne çıkar? Burada, onunla mutlu bir hayat yaşadıktan sonra öteki dünyanın bir kıymeti yok gözümde."

Minseok'un çırpınışları yavaşlayıp, gözlerindeki son canlılık da bedenini terk etmeye hazırlanırken Haewon aklını kaybetmiş biri gibi gülerek "Eğer bu aşk değilse, o halde aşk nedir ki?" diye fısıldadı yüzünde ürkütücü bir ifadeyle. Bunu söylerken alt çenesinin titremesine mani olamamıştı.

Minseok ise annesini ne görüyor, ne de duyuyordu. Sanki çoktan ölmüştü de ruhu yorgun bir vaziyette sanrı dünyasına sürükleniyordu. Her şeyin bittiğini düşündüğünde ölümün o kadar da fena bir şey olmadığını, geri dönmek istemediğini kabullenmek üzereydi. İçindeki son yaşam kırıntıları tanıdık gelen başka bir kahkahayı taşıdı sağırlaşan kulaklarına o sırada. Bulanıp kararan gözleri ışığı tekrar taşıyınca içeri, karşısında annesinin feryat etmek isteyen ama buna gücü kalmamış gibi görünen kızarmış yüzünü buldu. Kadının dili dışarı fırlamıştı, Luhan'ın kemeriyle iyice sıktığı boğazından ise can veren ilkel bir yaratığınkine benzer hırıltılar çıkıyordu güçlükle. Minseok annesinin ne çok kilo kaybetmiş olduğunu ilk kez o an fark etti. Bu olağanüstü durumun içindeyken 'ne kadar da çirkin' diye düşündü ve bakışlarını annesinin hemen arkasında ayakta dikilmiş, yüzünü vahşi bir hal almış amcasına çevirdi. Öksürmeye başladı o an, kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu ama güçlükle birkaç kelime mırıldanabilmişti.

"Yapma Luhan!"

Ama Luhan neredeyse cinnet halindeydi ve Minseok'u duyduğu da yoktu. Zaten duysa da söylediklerine kulak asmazdı. Şimdi de hayatı boyunca yapmaya alıştığı gibi davranışlarının sonuçları hakkında düşünmeyi reddediyordu.

Minseok, kendisinde doğrulacak gücü bulduğu sırada annesinin cansız bedeni üstüne yığılıverdi. Kadının sıcaktan yanan yüzünü boynunda hissedebiliyordu. Aniden üzerindeki şeyin artık annesi değil ama bir ceset olduğu zihninde şimşek gibi çakınca, tiksindi bulaşıcı bir hastalık gibi ele geçirdi bütün vücudunu. Bedeni, sanki çoktan çürümüş gibi itti üstünden. Zavallı kadının hala sıcak olan vücudu ağır bir kaya gibi yuvarlandı yere.

Minseok yoğun bir tiksinti ve dehşetle kaybetmişti kendini. Öyle hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu ki kalbi yerinden fırlayacaktı neredeyse.

"Sana durmanı söyledim!" diye bağırdı yatağın üstüne diz çökmüş olan amcasına. Birini boğmak güç bir işti ve Luhan da kendinde bulunduğunu bilmediği insanüstü bir kuvvetle sıktığı için kadının boğazını, iş bitiminde tamamiyle yorgun düşmüştü.

"Endişelenecek bir şey yok sevgilim, topla kendini." dedi ve emekleyerek yaklaştı gence, dizlerinin üzerine oturup yanaklarını avuçladı.

"Kimsenin sana zarar vermesine müsaade etmem, bu imkansız."

Minseok ise Luhan'ın, birinin yaşamını aldıktan hemen sonra bu derece rahat olmasını ve böyle bir durumda bile gülümseyebilmesini anlayamıyor, dahası bu onu feci şekilde korkutuyordu.

"Canavarca bu!" dedi kısılmış sesiyle. "Önce Narae, şimdi annem..."

Luhan'ın yorgunluktan çok, belirgin bir rahatlama ve sevinç okunan yüzü duyduklarıyla ciddi bir hal aldı. Az önceki sevecenliğinden hiçbir iz kalmamıştı. Birkaç saniye önce sevgilisini korumaya ant içen aşıkla aynı kişi olduğunu söylemek olanaksızdı.

"Eğer tesadüfen burada bulunmamış olsaydım çoktan ölmüş olacağını anımsatmak isterim. Ölmeyi bu denli arzuluyorsan eğer, sevgili annenin vasiyetini yerine getirebilirim dilersen."

Uzun kemikli parmaklarını anlaşılamayacak derecede pürüzsüz bir hareketle yanaklarından, boynuna indirmişti gencin.

"Fakat bunu yapmam, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Sesi, az evvel cinayet işleyen birisine ait değilmiş gibi sakin ve yumuşaktı. Sanki herhangi mutlu bir hikayeden bahsediyordu yeğenine. Yine de parmaklarını biraz sıkıp, ona şüpheyle bakıp yargılayan bu tedirgin toy gence sınırlarını hatırlatmayı ihmal etmedi. Ama Minseok'un bütün vücudu tehlike alarmları çalıyor, bir şeyler yapması için onu harekete geçmeye zorluyordu. Ve hala gözlerinin içine bakarken, hemen yatağının yanındaki kar küresini amcasının güzel başına indirdiğinde bunu yaptığına kendisi bile inanamadı. Luhan, aldığı bu beklenmedik darbeyle sarsılıp yataktan aşağı, Haewon'un yanına düştü.

Minseok, kurduğundan haberinin dahi olmadığı bir planı uygulamaya koymuş gibi yatağından fırlayıp hızla kaçtı odadan. Luhan sersemlemişti, oldukça beklenmedikti bu olanlar. Şakaklarından süzülen ılık kan, yüzünün kenarından dolaşıp çenesinin ucundan dizlerinin üstüne damladığında her şey daha da gülünç gelmişti.

"Ateşin yakamadığı şeyi sertleştirdiği gerçekmiş demek ki." dedi kendi kendine. Güçlükle kalkıp ayakları üzerinde doğruldu ve hiç acelesi yokmuş gibi tembel adımlarla ayaklarını sürüyerek koridora çıktı ve gencin hangi yöne gittiğini tahmin etmeye uğraşarak sağına solun baktı yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle.

"Neredesin Song Minseok! Eğer şimdi çıkmazsan ortaya, Rosebud'ı öyle bir yakacağım ki seni bulmak için hiçbir duvarın ardına bakmaya gereksinmem olmayacak!"

Durdu ve yanıt bekler gibi sessizliği dinledi. Cevap kısa bir süre sonra Rosebud'ın açılıp kapanan ağır dış kapısından geldi. Luhan'ın yüzünde ürkütücü bir gülümseme belirdi; nereye gittiğini biliyordu.

Minseok ise bütün ev ahalisinin paskalya için kasabaya gittiğini, malikanede ona yardım edecek kimsenin bulunmadığını fark edince bütün cesaretini yitirmişti. Yine de büyükbabasının tarih öncesinden kalmış revolver tabancasının müştemilatta olduğunu hatırlayınca, kurtulmak için bir fırsatının olduğunu anlayıp hızla eski taş binaya doğru koşmuştu. Luhan'la pek çok garip sohbetler ettiği bu, sıcak havaya rağmen oldukça soğuk olan karanlık depoya girince bir anlığına durup nefes nefese etrafına baktı. Silahın içinde olduğu, tavana asılı halde duran eski kayığı çözmek için halatlara asıldı ama heyecandan birbirine dolaşan titrek elleri yüzünden bir türlü başaramadı bunu.

'Buna gemici düğümü atmayı akıl eden piç kurusunu yakalarsam bir...' diye, okumasının yasak olduğu macera romanlarından öğrendiği sunturlu bir küfür savurdu öfkeyle. Nihayet düğümü çözemeyeceğini anlayınca halatı kesmekte karar kıldı ve büyük annesini kurtulmakta beis görmediği hafif yaralı dolabın çekmecesinden paslı bir av bıçağı çıkardığı sırada kapıdan sızan ay ışığının çarpmasıyla kötücül bir ruh gibi görünen amcasının karanlık silüetini gördü. Korkuyla taş kesildi olduğu yerde. İrileşen gözlerini ve dehşetle gerilen yüzünü gözleriyle değil ama kafasının içinde görebiliyordu Luhan.

"Demek artık beni sevmiyorsun Song Minseok."

Sustu. Minseok da cevap vermedi.

Yavaş adımlarla gence doğru ilerlemeye başlamışken "Yaklaşmayın! Durmazsanız eğer size yemin ederim elimdeki bu bıçakla canınızı almakta tereddüt etmem amca!" diye bağırdı iki eliyle tuttuğu paslı çeliği öne doğru bir kalkan gibi uzatan Minseok.

Fakat Luhan onu duymamış gibi görünüyordu. Yürümeye devam etti.

"Demek hayatımda sevmiş olduğum tek kişi de beni terk etmek istiyor."

"Size yaklaşmayın dedim!"

Minseok birkaç adım geriye doğru çekildiyse de ayaklarının ardı eski tahta sandalyeye çarpınca durmak mecburiyetinde kaldı. Luhan ise çoktan aradaki mesafeyi kapatmış, şimdi bıçağının sivri ucundan birkaç karış ötede dikiliyordu yüzünde renksiz, tekdüze bir ifadeyle.

Minseok kemikleri dahi korkudan titrese bile dişlerini sıkmış, iri gözlerinde vahşi bir bakışla ona bakıyordu. Ne ileri atılmaya, ne de geri kaçmaya cesaret edebiliyordu. Tam anlamıyla taş kesilmişti vücudu.

"Eğer öfkeliysen beni yere serebilir, dilediğin şekilde intikamını alabilirsin. Ama gerçek olduğuna inanmadığım bu ölüm tehdidi seni sevmekten alıkoyamaz beni. Tek bir çizik dahi açabilirsen derimin üzerinde o zaman ısrarımdan vazgeçeceğim." dedi Luhan bir adım daha yaklaşarak bıçağa.

Minseok bıçağını belli belirsiz öne savurup "Orda durun bayım! Artık sizi sevmiyorum, bu doğru. Düşgücüm beni yanıltmış. Şimdi açıkça görüyorum ki ancak çıldırmış biri bu tür bir mutluluğun ardına düşer. Şu andan sonra kendimi çok fena bir suç yüzünden cezalandırmak niyetinde olursam ancak sizinle birlikte olurum." dedi sert ve kararlı bir sesle.

Minseok'un söylediği her sözcük ile şaşkınlığı artan Luhan'ın, aşk ve acıyla aklı başından gitmek üzereydi. Büsbütün perişan bir hal almıştı yüzü. Yine de bir adım daha attı ileriye doğru. Şimdi keskin çeliğin soğuk ucu, adem elmasına dokunuyordu ısırır gibi.

"Bunu kanıtlamadığın sürece kendi ayaklarım üzerinde yürüyerek çıkmayacağım buradan ve senin de çıkmana müsaade etmeyeceğim Song Minseok."

Şimdi ikisi de hareketsiz bir şekilde dikilip birbirinin gözlerine bakıyor, her şekilde korkunç sonuçlar doğuracak o kelimelerle verilemeyecek olan yanıtı bekliyordu. Minseok'a sonsuz gelen bu birkaç saniye süresince korkunç bir kuşku, şaşkınlık ve umutsuzluk birbirini izledi. Ve birden kolları bütün kuvvetini kaybedip iki yanına düştü. Gözlerini yere dikmiş, az evvel amcasını öldürmekle tehdit ettiği paslı bıçağa bakıyordu. Minseok, az evvelki gözü pekliliğini kaybetmişti, yüzünde öfkeden çok, uzun zamandır kanundan kaçan yorgun bir suçlunun nihayet yakalandığında duyduğu iç rahatlığı ve yılgınlık egemendi artık. Şimdi artık yaşama olan bütün ilgisi yitip gitmiş, yalnız yüreğini parçalayan müthiş umutsuzluk iğnelerinin batışını hissedebiliyordu.

Minseok'un çaresizliği ne kadar derinse Luhan'ın mutluluğu da o denli büyüktü ve belki hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar büyük olmamıştı. Hiç beklemeden yaklaşıp kollarına aldı tekrar sevgilisini.

"Kelebek ateşe koşar dedikleri şey bu olsa gerek. Ama artık yeni bir hikayeye başlamak üzeresin Minseok. Şu ana dek durmuş bir saat gibi yaşıyor, hayata hiçbir ilgi göstermiyordun. Tekrar soluk alman için yardım edeceğim sana ve yaşadığın müddetçe bundan pişmanlık duymayacağına söz veriyorum."

Çoktan mutluluğun uçurumundan yuvarlanmış olan Minseok, sahip olduğu tek şey ve kişi olan adamın kucaklamasına karşılık verip kollarını doladı vücuduna ve olan biteni görmezse eğer hiç yaşanmamış olacağını farz ederek gözlerini kapatıp yüzünü sevgilisinin göğsüne gömdü ve tekrar eski ritminde atmaya başlayan kalbinin vuruşlarını dinlemeye koyuldu.

Sonunda Luhan'ın soluk mavi arabasıyla toprak araziden çıkarken tüm hayatı boyunca hayalini kurduğu şeyin gerçekleşiyor olmasından dolayı hiçbir sevinç, heyecan ya da pişmanlık duymuyordu içinde. Amcasının sözüne güvenerek yeni bir yaşamın kapılarını aralamış sayıyordu kendini. Luhan'a karşı koyamayışını ise teslimiyetten çok, şeytana diz çöktürüşüne yoruyor, kendindeki bu güçlü yanı övmekten geri durmuyordu. Yine de onunla olacağı zamanlar boyunca, evinde kaplanla yaşayan bir adamın cebinde silah taşıması gibi her an tetikte olması gerektiğini de duyumsuyordu. Bu riskin, elde edeceklerinin karşılığında ufak bir bedel olduğuna ikna olmuştu. Bu düşünceleri kovup yüzünde yaprakların arasından kurtulmayı başaran ay ışığının dans ettiği yanındaki adama baktı göz ucuyla. Tüm o kibrine rağmen bu kişiyi kısa hayatım boyunca tanıdığım herkesten çok sevdiğime şüphe yok diye geçirdi içinden.

Rosebud'dın çatısından yükselen kızgın alevler göğe erişmek ister gibi yukarı doğru birbiri ardına hamleler yaparken Minseok bu manzarayı görmeyi reddedip, gözleri kapalı kül olan mazisinin çıtırtılarını dinlemeye koyuldu.


End file.
